I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Santana is afraid to tell the world her true feelings for Brittany. She's afraid of the looks, and of what people will say. But around Brittany, she can truly be herself. What will she end up doing?  Rated M for mild swearing, and future chapter content
1. Chapter 1

"Get a fucking grip!" Santana threw her hairbrush at the dresser mirror, then sat in front of it, head in her hands. She hated feeling like this, unable to tell anyone. Santana Lopez had a reputation to uphold. HBIC. Cheerios captain. The girl that every guy wanted. Yet she'd throw it all away for one thing, or one person rather. But she was also scared. Scared of losing her social status. The Cheerios captaincy. Everything. She was afraid of losing it all. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't suppress those feelings.

"You can't feel like this," Santana muttered into her hands, "You can't. You're not allowed to. You're Santana fucking Lopez. You don't do these kinds of feelings." She took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair, pushing it all out of her face. Santana sat there, staring back into the mirror. Feverishly trying to figure out herself, and her feelings.

No matter what she did, she couldn't deny it. No matter what she said, it was all real. All the excuses, they were a cover. She was afraid of revealing her true feelings to the world. Only one person knew. Maybe. Santana could be so hot and cold, she wasn't sure if they knew. But the lies, and the excuses. She hated doing that to the one person that meant the most to her. But it was the only way she knew how to cope with it all. By making it seem like it wasn't real. Santana brushed her hair out, and stood up. "Fucking coach, those drills are hell," she mumbled as she took her physically and emotionally drained body to the bathroom to run a bath.

Taking off that uniform felt good. And slipping into that hot, relaxing bath, was welcomed by Santana's tired and aching muscles. She let the heat relax her completely. Resting her head back, Santana tried to clear her mind. Her body had been aching enough without her mind ready to explode at any minute. As her body relaxed, Santana's mind just didn't stop thinking. She used to be able to switch it off, but now days that was virtually impossible. And there was the constant battle between her head and her heart. Both said different things.

Santana sighed to herself, "How can you love me when I'm such a bitch," she thought out loud. Her heart was saying go for it, it's what you want. What you both want. But then her head would say not to, and would start to worry about what everyone else would say, about how they would look at her differently. "Shut up," Santana said, somewhat defeated. She was too tired to even try. Her body was exhausted. But her mind was going a million miles an hour. Santana pulled herself out of the bath, "I need sleep, I can't deal with this shit right now," she muttered as she wrapped herself in a towel and drained the bath.

But she did want to deal with it. She just didn't know how. As she dried her hair with the hairdryer, Santana tried to forget about it for one moment. "Come on brain, shut the fuck up," she tiredly said as she turned off the hairdryer and set in on the dresser. Santana picked up a hair tie and pulled her hair from her face. She then went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a tank top and shorts to sleep in. "Can't wait to sleep. Fucking brain working overtime," Santana breathed out as she got changed, and under the covers.

But as she went to turn off her bedside light, Santana's eyes caught a glimpse of one of the photos on her beside table. Santana's mood changed a bit, and she felt more at ease upon sighting that photo. Sitting up, Santana picked up the frame, and stared at it, smiling. All the inner turmoil disappeared, as always, when she saw that photo. It was such a good day. That photo always brought out all the feelings and words that Santana was always too afraid to let the world see and hear.

"You are the most amazing person ever. How you put up with me, I'll never know. I love you so so much. I really do. I hope you know that. Even though I'm afraid to let anyone else see that. You make me smile, and you make me laugh. You make me the happiest girl in the world. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You complete me. Around you, I can be me. No act. No pretending. Just me. I hate that I get angry, and you have to put up with that. I'm such a mental fucking mess. But you don't care. You stick by me. you can see that it's not really me. I love you. I love you like nothing else in this world. Brittany, I love you."

Santana gently kissed the glass of the photo frame, before putting it back down on her bedside table, and turning off the light. Brittany was her best friend, and had been for a few years. But how exactly it had become more, Santana couldn't exactly remember. It just happened. And at first, it was all an innocent kind of experiment, two friends testing the waters as such. But then it became less innocent, and more serious. And the feelings developed. Santana began to feel different, and at first, she didn't know what was going on. And Santana didn't want to talk about it. But she could never resist Brittany. And when Brittany told Santana how she felt, Santana told Brittany how she also felt. But one thing that she couldn't do for Brittany, was tell the world that she was in love with her best friend.

Brittany was Brittany Pierce. A tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty. Like Santana, she was a Cheerio. One of the most popular girls in school. Girls wanted to be her, and guys wanted to date her. Everyone knew not to mess with her, because they'd have to deal with Santana. Everyone knew the two were best friends. But no one knew of the deeper side to the friendship. That there was more going on behind the smiles and pinky linking. To look at the two girls, you'd think they were just really close; best friends to the end. But at the same time, people wondered how they were so close. On one hand, Santana was rather loud, and outspoken, and a bit of a bitch. Then there was Brittany, who was more mild mannered, nicer, a bit clueless, and believed that unicorns and leprechauns existed. They were such polar opposites, but they were tight. But they do say that opposites attract.

On the same night, Brittany got home after practice, but her mind was clear. She got up to her room, and put her bag by the door, then sat at her dresser. Brittany carefully got all the bobby pins from her hair, but even that was quite the effort. "Shit. Owww," Brittany moaned as she started brushing her hair. She looked towards Lord Tubbington, her overly large tabby cat, "You need to learn how to do my hair. Especially after practice. My whole body is aching!" When Brittany put her hairbrush down on the dresser, she caught a glimpse of a photo. The same photo that Santana kept by her bed. Brittany rested her chin in her hands, and stared at the photo.

"I wish you weren't so scared. I love you. And you love me. I want to be with you. We're always there for each other. You're the one that makes me happy. And I want to do the same, all the time. Day and night. I want to make you happy. I want to walk the halls with you, hand in hand. As your official girlfriend. I like being your secret sort of girlfriend. But I want to tell the world I love you. I love you Santana. And because I love you, I'll stand by you. And I'll wait for you to be ready."

As Brittany stood in the shower, washing away the days aches and sweat, her mind was still on Santana. As much as she tried to understand where Santana was at, she never really could grasp it. To Brittany, the world was black and white. There was no grey area; no purgatory. She loved Santana. Santana loved her. Brittany didn't understand how Santana could be scared. Brittany saw things in the simplest way possible. She knew she was in love, with her best friend. And that's all there was to it. "I wish I could understand you properly Santana. I also wish I could understand Algebra. But I really just want to understand you," Brittany sighed as she rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair.

Brittany got out of the shower, and dried off, then curled up in bed, cuddling Lord Tubbington as he took up half of the bed. But all she wanted was to cuddle with Santana. To hold her in her arms. To listen to Santana fall asleep beside her. And not just on the occasions when Santana stayed at Brittany's, and vice versa. But she wanted to cuddle Santana on the bus, in Glee rehearsals when they had to endure Mr Schue blithering on about what Journey song they would be doing that week and the meaning behind it. Here, there, and everywhere, Brittany wanted to cuddle Santana. And that's what Brittany began to dream about as she fell asleep.

_First day of freshman year. A nervous and shy Brittany walked in the door. Her eyes were wide. As all the people bustled by, Brittany fought her way to her locker. Football players walked by. 'They look kinda scary' Brittany thought. Nerds with glasses, and pants that were way too short, Brittany giggled. And Cheerios. Brittany wanted to be a Cheerio. She loved to dance, and she hoped it would help her get on the JV squad that year. Brittany finally found her locker, and opened it up, placing her bag on the bottom shelf. Brittany glanced to her left, and spied her locker neighbour for the next year._

_Santana strode the halls with confidence. She was outgoing. Santana waved to people she had been at school with since kindergarten. This school was busier. Santana saw the AV club fussing over some new piece of technology, and she rolled her eyes as she walked by. The hockey team. 'They look like tools' Santana thought. A group of Cheerios were gathered by a water fountain. Santana smirked to herself. She was going to make the JV squad that year. One way or another. Sure, she wasn't that coordinated. But she was hot. And the squad needed that. She'd take dance lessons if she had too. _

_Santana got to her locker and swung her bag inside. As she shut the door, her new locker neighbour was looking around, lost, "Hey, you okay?" Santana's new locker neighbour looked up, "I don't know where my homeroom is..." the girl said. "What room is it?" Santana asked. The girl fumbled open her folder, "Umm, room 1307." Santana smiled, "That's mine too, lets go. Oh, by the way, I'm Santana." "Hi, I'm Brittany," the girl smiled back, a bit shyly as they walked to homeroom._

"_How come I've never seen you before?" Santana quizzed Brittany as they sat in homeroom, waiting for the bell to go for first period, "Did you move here recently?" Brittany shook her head, "I've lived in Lima my whole life. But I went to Crawford County Day." "And you decided to transfer here?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Crawford's nice, but it took ages on the bus to get there. Plus they don't have dance classes there, and no cheerleading squad. So I asked mum and dad if I could transfer," Brittany shrugged. Santana was still baffled by this. Crawford County Day was a top private all girls school. And this girl left to come to McKinley? _

_"Oh, so you cheer?" "I want to," Brittany replied, "I love to dance. I've been taking lessons since forever. I'm going to try out for the JV squad." "Oh cool," said Santana, "I was going to try out, I mean I want too..." she trailed off. "Then lets try out together!" Brittany said excitedly. "Ohh, I don't know, I mean I want too, but..." Brittany looked at Santana curiously, "But what?" "I can't really dance or anything," Santana quietly mumbled. Brittany smiled, "That's okay! I can help teach you and help you with the try out routine!" Santana looked up at Brittany. The girl was so friendly and open. No one was really like that with Santana. "That'd be cool. Thanks." "No problems!" Brittany chimed, "So what do you have first today?" Santana looked at her timetable, "Algebra. Eww. You?" "Same. Algebra. In room 1412." "Looks like we're Algebra buddies too," Santana laughed. Brittany grinned as both girls got up out of their seats at the sound of the bell, and headed for room 1412._

_Santana slowly gained confidence in her ability to cheer and dance as Brittany helped her practice the tryout routine. Santana had a lot of natural ability and talent, she just lacked confidence. But Brittany helped her, a lot. Brittany took time, and helped Santana. She was patient. And over this time, the two girls became best friends. They'd go shopping on the weekends and have sleepovers. They were rarely seen apart. And Santana helped Brittany too. Santana soon learnt that Brittany, although a gifted and talented dancer, wasn't particularly book smart, and a bit naive. And people tried to take advantage of that, and put her down. She helped Brittany with her class work, and defended her when people tried to bully her. Some people didn't get how the two girls got along so well. But they did._

_Then came the day. Tryouts had come and gone. Brittany and Santana met in the courtyard by the giant concrete steps before school started. "You totally made it Britt." "And so have you San!" Santana shook her head, "Doubt it." "Hey!" Brittany said, shaking her finger, "Not with that attitude again!" Santana sighed, "Sorry!" "Better," Brittany grinned, "Now lets go see if the list is up yet!" "Okay," Santana smiled at an excited Brittany, "Lets go look." _

_The two girls navigated the halls until they got to noticeboard where the list was going to be posted. And as Santana and Brittany got to the noticeboard, there was a group of girls already huddled around it. The list was up. As Brittany and Santana got closer, one girl walked by, crying and being comforted by a friend. Santana shot Brittany a nervous look, and Brittany smiled back. Brittany was confident they had both made it, but Santana wasn't. At the noticeboard, there were girls hugging each other, happy and excited they had made the squad. Then there were girls walking off, devastated that they hadn't made it. _

_Santana was distracted by watching the girls walking off, thinking that she would be one of them, that she didn't notice Brittany pushing her way through the crowd of happy girls. Once Brittany read the list, she ran over to Santana and crash tackle hugged her, and knocked her out of her daze. "Woah! Careful there!" Santana said as she steadied herself, "So guessing you're on the squad?" Brittany nodded and took a step back, "Yup! And that's not all either!" she said in a sing song voice, with the biggest grin on her face. "You made captain?" "Nope. The list doesn't say who's captain. But guess who else made the squad?" Santana shrugged and Brittany rolled her eyes," YOU! We both made it!" Santana's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, "What? Serious?" "YES!" "Oh my god! That means we can go get our uniforms now!" Santana said, just about jumping up and down. "Lets go! Come on!" Brittany replied, grabbing Santana's hand as they ran towards their new cheerleading coaches' office to pick up their uniforms._

Santana woke after tossing and turning. "Fuck it!" she moodily said. It was only 3:06am, according to her bedside alarm clock. Santana had been dreaming, about when her and Brittany first met. How simple it was back then. And how she wished it was that simple again. But deep down, she loved the relationship she had now with Brittany. Nothing and no one made her as happy as Brittany did. And she was afraid that the world just wouldn't understand that. Santana picked her phone up, ready to dial Brittany's number, but then remembered that it was ridiculous o'clock in the morning, and Brittany was more than likely fast asleep. Santana got up, and got herself a glass of water, then got back into bed. In an effort to clear her mind and get to sleep, Santana got out her iPod, and pressed play. Even though it didn't help completely, it pushed the heavy thoughts to the back of her mind just enough to allow her to get to sleep.

Brittany on the other hand, slept peacefully. Her dreams had turned to the same as Santana's, about the period in time, back in freshman year when they first met. Brittany never thought that she would make friends so quickly when she left Crawford County Day and started at William McKinley. And she was so grateful her locker was right by Santana's/ otherwise she was convinced she probably would have ended up being one of them loser loner kids that sat by themselves at lunch. As Brittany dreamt about when her and Santana first met, she smiled and hugged Lord Tubbington tighter, so much so that he meowed and waddled off the bed. But Brittany slumbered on, dreaming about the one person in the world that made her truly happy.

_Santana._


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend. Brittany was grateful for the weekend. She hated class. And school. And although she loved being on the Cheerios, practice was hell. The weekend was time to relax. And to not have to worry about anything. And this weekend, Brittany really needed to relax. During practice the day before, the squad was rehearsing a stunt, when it went wrong, and it caused Brittany to fall, injuring her shoulder.

_It was a cool spring day, and the Cheerios were on the football field, practising yet another gruelling routine. Coach Sylvester kept barking orders at her squad. Orders that made the girls resent her even more than they already did. They were getting tired. But Brittany kept going, pushing through it. She was given the big part of the routine. The star of the stunt. The biggest honour._

"_How's it going Bee?" Santana asked Brittany, as they had a rare quick mid-practise break. "Good," Brittany replied breathily, "You?" Santana took a drink from her water bottle, "Ditto. This routine, it's totally winning us the title for sure." Brittany nodded, "Yup..." But Brittany was cut off by Coach Sylvester again barking more orders at them. Brittany and Santana exchanged sarcastic glances, before re-joining the rest of the squad on the field._

_Practice went on. But although the squad had completed the routine perfectly, Coach Sylvester still was not satisfied. She kept drilling them. It began to get late, and practise wasn't over just yet. Coach Sylvester made them do the routine over and over and over again. In the routine, Brittany got to do an aerial stunt. A flip, landing into the arms of two fellow Cheerios. _

_The start of the flip was Santana and another girl throwing Brittany up into the air, so that she could flip, and then land into the awaiting arms of her fellow Cheerios. This particular time, the start of the stunt was executed perfectly. Brittany flew through the air with ease. And the two girls stood ready to catch her. But one of them didn't quite brace herself properly, and as Brittany landed in their arms, the one girl slipped, causing the duo to fall, and drop Brittany on the ground._

_Coach Sylvester was livid at the two girls for dropping the star of the routine. While she berated the two girls, the rest of the squad helped Santana get Brittany into her car. Before they took off, Santana called Brittany's mum, to tell her what had happened and where they were going. "How are you feeling Bee?" Santana asked as she drove towards the hospital. "It hurts when I move my shoulder," Brittany sniffled. _

_Santana reached out with her spare hand, and grasped Brittany's hand, "You'll be okay. Your mum is going to meet you at home, she couldn't get out of work." Brittany nodded, "Thanks San. So much." "Anything for my best," Santana smiled, "Wait there, I'll help you out," she said as they pulled into the hospital car park._

_While Brittany was in seeing the doctor, Santana filled out the paperwork for the hospital. Santana handed back the paperwork, and sat back down. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, when finally, Brittany emerged with the doctor. "My friend is over there," Brittany pointed to Santana with the arm that wasn't sore. The doctor smiled, and nodded, then went to get his next patient. _

"_What did he say?" Santana asked Brittany as she walked towards her. "It's really badly sprained because I landed on it funny. I should go see a misogynist he said." Santana chuckled on the inside, "We'll remind your mum to get onto that for you," she said to Brittany as they walked to the car._

"_You gonna be okay till your mum gets home?" Santana asked Brittany as she helped her change out of her uniform. "I'm okay. Just sore," Brittany pouted. Santana smiled sympathetically as she got a shirt and pants out of Brittany's wardrobe, and when she turned back around, she smiled to herself. Brittany was stood there, in her underwear, somewhat helpless, and was attempting to brush her hair._

"_Wait up gorgeous," Santana shook her head, taking the hairbrush from Brittany's hand, and helped her change. "Sit down," Santana gestured to the chair by the dresser. Brittany sat down, "Thanks for this San. You're my best friend." "And you're mine," said Santana as she brushed Brittany's hair, "Are you still up for movie night tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'll need the distraction from my shoulder," Brittany smiled. _

"_Cool, I'll be over at about five," Santana pulled Brittany's hair into a ponytail, so that it was all out of her face. "Thanks," Brittany said, standing up, "And awesome!" Santana grinned, "Sweet, see you then. I've got to get home for dinner." "Okay," Brittany replied. Santana hugged Brittany, then gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving._

Brittany sat in the spa, absorbing the heat. It helped relax her shoulder. Brittany's mum had gone away for the weekend on business, and she texted Santana to let herself in when she got there. Her shoulder had been giving her hell. Brittany couldn't really lift it above her head.

"Hey Britt Britt," Santana said as she walked into the bathroom, already in her bikini. Brittany looked up and smiled, "Hey! Sorry I wasn't at the door, but the spa is helping." "It's fine," Santana chuckled as she slid into the spa, "When are you going to see the massage therapist?" "Not until Wednesday," Brittany sighed, "They're really busy."

After sitting in the spa for awhile, chatting about anything and everything, Santana asked, "How's the shoulder now?" Brittany sighed, "Still pretty sore, but it's better than yesterday," she said as she attempted to rub her shoulder with her other arm. "Come here," Santana motioned. Brittany smiled, and moved so she was sat between Santana's legs. Santana made sure Brittany was sat up straight, and then began gently massaging Brittany's shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good," Brittany closed her eyes as she relaxed even more. "It's helping?" quizzed Santana. Brittany just nodded her head in response, and smiled. "Good good," Santana said as she continued the massage. Brittany's hands were at her side, and as she relaxed further and further, they made their way to Santana's legs. Brittany sat there, fingers slightly caressing the skin there.

Santana's hands moved down, so they were stroking Brittany's belly. "How are you feeling now?" Santana whispered as she kissed the skin on Brittany's neck, just behind her ear. Brittany took a slow breath, "Pretty amazing. You're the best..." she trailed off as Santana began kissing up and down the side of Brittany's neck.

Brittany had completely forgotten about the pain in her shoulder. She was now sat across Santana's lap, one hand tangled in her hair, the other on her side. As their lips were embraced in a firm kiss, Santana held Brittany close to her body with one arm, the other arm was slowly stroking up and down Brittany's side. But it then slowly inched upwards, sneaking under the material of Brittany's bikini top, and gently played with the soft breast that it held. Brittany's hand gripped at Santana a bit tighter, and Santana smirked. "That feels nice," Brittany mumbled onto Santana's lips, flicking her tongue against them. "You feel nice," Santana said slowly, nipping at Brittany's tongue. Brittany giggled, parting Santana's lips with her tongue, where it was greeted by Santana's tongue, massaging it back.

Brittany lifted her hand up, brushing away Santana's hair from her neck, and pressed her lips across Santana's cheek, and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. She could feel Santana's pulse racing a little, and grinned, then sucked away at the skin there. Santana's hand dropped from Brittany's breast, "Geez Britt Britt," she said as Brittany's teeth grazed at the skin on her neck, "So forward.

Brittany lifted her head up, so her and Santana were nose to nose, "What, didn't you like it?" she cheekily pouted. Santana brushed away all the hair from Brittany's face, "No, I loved it cheeky," she smiled, gently kissing Brittany. "Ohh, good," Brittany said, resting her head on Santana's shoulder, and nuzzling her neck.

Santana dropped her head, softly resting it atop of Brittany's, "What did you want to do now?" Santana asked, hugging Brittany. "We could make dinner. I'm kind of hungry." Santana smiled, "Of course, come on," she said as her and Brittany got out of the spa.

"So what are we going to have?" Santana asked Brittany as she peered over her shoulder. Brittany kept rustling through the pantry, "I don't know, see anything you want?" "Hmm," Santana mused as she looked into the pantry and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, "We could have pasta," she said as she spied a jar of pasta sauce. Brittany tilted her head back, smiling, "Sounds good," she said as she pecked Santana on the cheek, and started getting the right ingredients out for pasta.

While Brittany cooked the pasta, Santana supervised while she prepared the sauce. "Here, try this," Santana handed Brittany the wooden spoon from the pot of sauce, "I added some bits and pieces to it, just to be a bit different." Brittany smiled, and turned away from the pot of pasta, and took the spoon from Santana, "Mmm! That's really good!" she passed the spoon back to Santana, who giggled. Brittany looked at Santana, a puzzled expression on her face. Santana smiled, and pointed to her nose. Brittany had some sauce on her nose, and was oblivious to the fact she did. "Here," Santana took a step forward, and wiped the sauce from Brittany's nose with a tea towel. "Ohh! Oops!" Brittany laughed.

Santana dished up the pasta and sauce, while Brittany got them some drinks. The two girls decided to sit at the kitchen bench to eat. "Good?" Santana asked, watching Brittany mouth her first fork of pasta. Brittany nodded, and swallowed the food, "It's yummy!" Santana smiled, and started eating. "Anything you wanted to do after dinner?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmmm..." Santana thought for a moment, "How about we lay down and watch movies? With popcorn." "Ooh yeah! Lets do that!" Brittany grinned. "Awesome," Santana smiled. She saw Brittany's hand resting on the bench, so while they finished eating, she linked her fingers in Brittany's, holding her hand until they had both finished their pasta.

"Who wants popcorn?" Santana asked as she walked into Brittany's room with a bowl full. Brittany giggled, "Me please!" Santana hopped on the bed by Brittany, and rested the bowl of popcorn in her lap. Brittany shuffled even closer to Santana, and Santana put an arm around Brittany, "So, what are we watching?" Brittany took some popcorn, "I put in St Trinians." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek before having some popcorn, "Great choice!" "Thanks," Brittany replied, slightly turning on her side, snuggling up to Santana.

When the movie was almost over, and the St Trinians theme was playing, Brittany couldn't help but get up and dance. And she dragged Santana up on her feet too. Not that she needed convincing. The two girls danced about, laughing and cheering. The song ended, and the credits began to roll.

Santana pulled Brittany into a hug, "God, I love you." Santana did love Brittany. A lot. And at times like this, she could truly show it, and say it. She held Brittany, nervously waiting for Brittany's response. "I love you too, Santana," Brittany said, gazing up into Santana's eyes. The look in Brittany's eyes. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see the passion and love Brittany had for Santana. And it got to Santana. It was like... It was like Brittany knew that even though she could say it there, it wasn't going to happen to the world, just yet.

Santana blinked back the tears, "Thank you. You know, for..." Santana looked down in a weak attempt to hide the tears that began creeping down her face. Brittany held Santana as close to her body as she could, "I know Santana," Brittany lifted her head up with her hand, "I love you," she wiped away Santana's tears, "And I'll do anything for you. I'll wait. I don't know why you can't. But I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Ever."

Santana smiled through the tears. She always wondered how Brittany couldn't grasp any information in any of her classes, but when it came to matters of the heart, she was so deep, smart, and got it, completely.

"How do I deserve you?" Santana sighed. "You just do," Brittany kissed Santana, "You're so... Amazing. Perfect I think." "Stop, you'll make me cry again!" Both Santana and Brittany chuckled a little. "Sorry!" Brittany said, "Another movie? I like cuddling with you, but standing is kind of uncomfortable." Santana was so grateful for Brittany just being... Brittany. She pressed her lips to Brittany's, then gazed into her eyes, "Anything for my girl," smiled Santana.

As they laid there, tangled in each others bodies, Santana smiled to herself. This is exactly what she wanted in life. Someone she could be herself around. And she had that in Brittany. 'I wish I could give you what you want,' Santana thought. Brittany wanted to go public with their relationship.

Deep down inside, something was troubling Santana. Although Brittany said she would wait, Santana was still scared of losing her. And if Santana was truthful, she was sick of pretending to the world. It was making her tired. 'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm going to work on it.'

Santana made a promise to herself, that she would work on coming out to the world. And telling them that she was madly in love with her best friend. 'Look at what love's done to you Lopez! You're getting soft!' Santana gave a tiny laugh. Her toughness was breaking down a bit it seemed, and although she was still pretty damn scared, she was beginning to not care.

"That was pretty funny," Brittany said, looking up and breaking Santana's train of thought. Santana hadn't really been paying attention to the movie, but nodded in agreement, "Sure was!" Brittany picked up the remote, and turned the TV off, then lay atop of Santana. She was in such a cuddly mood. And Santana didn't mind it when Brittany started kissing down her neck. She rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's body. She wasn't going to tell Brittany just yet that she as going to work on coming out. Actually, she wasn't going to tell her at all, until it actually happened. The greatest gift she could give to the girl she loved. The girl that made her laugh. And smile. And feel all tingly on the inside.

That girl being Brittany S Pierce, who made Santana Lopez the happiest girl in the world. And the world would know this fact.

Not quite yet.

But soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! So sorry that it's taken awhile for me to update! I had this chapter all written and finished at the end of November, and thought I might have some time while I was away on holiday, to type it up and upload it. But I didn't. I came home from my holiday early, so rush typed it up, because I felt bad for leaving it so long to update, especially as so many people have this story on their alerts list! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I hope to have chapter 4 up before I go away again in January.**

**In later chapters, there will be some light, and a bit of dark. Rest asured, Brittany and Santana will NOT break up. But there will be some rocky times ahead for the couple. Not everything can be all light and fluffy like right? I have a clear path of where the story is headed, and I'm excited to get into it all!**

**Reviews are welcome. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer with the next chapter! Thanks for tuning in :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two girls woke up late. They'd fallen asleep with the TV on. Brittany had her head nestled on Santana's chest. Santana had awoken first, and she lay there, watching Brittany slumber on. Santana noticed everything. The way Brittany's nose twitched slightly. How her chest rose and fell as she breathed. The way Brittany's arm was draped across her body. Santana noticed it all, and she smiled to herself, kissing the top of Brittany's head. "Hey sleepyhead," she said softly as Brittany began to stir. "Hey," Brittany yawned, "How long have you been up?" Brittany moved her head so it was by Santana's on the pillow. "Not long," Santana replied, pecking Brittany's lips.<p>

"How does your shoulder feel this morning?' she asked as she gently touched it. "It's better, must have been that massage," Brittany smiled. Santana chuckled, "Glad I could help. So, anything you wanted to do today?" "Hmm," Brittany pondered, "We could go shopping, get a frappe at the Lima Bean?" "Sounds like a plan," Santana grinned, "And you could model your new clothes for me!" "Of course," Brittany winked.

"What about this one?" Brittany said, holding up a sleek, purple mini dress. Santana, who was browsing the racks, turned to see what Brittany was holding. "Bee!" Santana's jaw dropped, "That's hot! You have to get it!" Santana took the dress out of Brittany's hands and held it against her, "You should totally wear this to prom!" Brittany grinned, "I should! No, I am!" Brittany looked around the store, "What about you? We should get you a prom dress while we're here." "Well, lets have a look then!" Santana said, handing the dress back to Brittany, "So many choices!" "Totally!" replied Brittany as she gazed around the shop.

Santana watched Brittany looking around the shop, and smiled. The innocence. The brightness. That was Brittany. Then, a dress caught her eye, "Britt Britt! What about this?" Santana was pulling the dress off the rack as Brittany walked over. "San!" Brittany gushed, getting the dress from Santana's hands, and holding it up against her. The dress was long and flowing, and had splashes of blue, pink, purple and silver, "You have to get it!" "That's all the convincing I need," Santana smiled.

After their shopping extravaganza, Brittany and Santana went to the Lima Bean. While Santana got their order, Brittany sat on a couch by the window with all their bags. Brittany was looking out through the window when Santana came back, their drinks in hand, "Here you go," she said as she sat down, resting the drinks upon the table. "Thanks," Brittany smiled, taking her mug in her hands, and sipping from it.

"Hey Britt," Santana started. Brittany looked up from her mug, "Yeah San?" "You know... With prom... We can't go like, together yeah?" Brittany nodded, "I know. That's why you're going with Rory, and I'm going to be going alone. I'll dance with other peoples' dates, and they'll become my dates, so really, I won't be alone." Santana laughed softly, "Thanks, for you know..." "I know," Brittany nodded. "So, you're going to be a date stealer?" Santana asked cheekily, an evil smirk on her face. "Yup," Brittany innocently smiled, a slight giggle in her voice. "I'm okay with that," said Santana as she took a sip from her mug.

But truthfully, Santana wasn't completely okay with it. She wanted to be Brittany's prom date, and not the potato kids date. She wanted to walk through the doors and onto the dance floor with Brittany. But what would people think if she turned up at prom with a girl as a date? Brittany and Santana were best friends. So it really wouldn't be out of the ordinary if they did go together. But what everyone wouldn't expect is how they would be together. Santana didn't want to be chased out of her own prom by the taunts of the other students. That's why she was going to prom with Rory.

And if Brittany was completely honest, she really didn't want to go to prom alone. She wanted to be Santana's prom date. She wanted to dance with Santana. And just be them, like they were when they were alone. Brittany wanted the world to see the magic that they shared. Santana wasn't just her best friend, but her girlfriend. As much as Brittany didn't want to wait, her love for Santana was stronger than those urges. She loved all the moments they shared together, and couldn't wait to be able to tell the world about them.

"Did you see him fall into the fountain?" Santana laughed as they walked into Brittany's room. "I know," said Brittany, dropping her shopping on the floor and flopping down on her bed, "He's so gross!" Santana dropped on the bed beside Brittany, propping herself up on one elbow, "Yeah, and all over Berry. Berry! Of all people!" Santana shuddered at the thought.

Brittany shrugged, "Everyone likes who they like." "And who do you like?" Santana smirked, trailing a finger across Brittany's stomach. "No-one," Brittany deadpanned. There was a short silence, "But I love this girl, her name is Santana," Brittany said, a beaming smile on her face. "That's good," Santana kissed Brittany's neck, "Because I love a girl and her name is Brittany." Brittany giggled as Santana peppered her neck and face with soft kisses.

_Santana was confused. Was she supposed to feel like this? Was it normal? It was just something they did at parties after a couple of drinks. Mainly to make the boys antsy, and hot. That's why Brittany and Satana made out. For their own personal gain. They'd also occasionally make out in private, but that was to try out new ways to get the boys going._

_It was spring, and not long after both Brittany and Santana's birthdays. They were only almost two weeks apart. Sweet sixteen. Not that either of the girls were so sweet and innocent. Santana's parents were out for the night, so Santana asked Brittany to come over so that she wouldn't be home alone._

_But now, Santana wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Lately, every time she was around Brittany, things felt different. The way Brittany smiled, laughed, held her pinkie, it made her heart flutter. When Santana saw Brittany's eyes, she would get lost in them, and her lips. Santana just wanted them. And not only that, she wanted Brittany._

_While Santana sat, waiting for Brittany to arrive, she tried to work out how she would act like nothing was wrong. On the other hand, Brittany was getting ready to go to Santana's. She danced about her room, packing her bag. She couldn't wait to hang out with her best friend. Brittany wasn't too sure why, but she really couldn't wait to be able to snuggle with Santana while they watched movies. And the sneaky kisses whenever a boring scene came on. _

'_I'm going to talk to Santana,' Brittany thought. Because even though she liked it, a lot, and Santana too, Brittany was confused. Especially by how Santana acted about it. She said that it was okay to make out at parties for the boys. But it wasn't okay to tell anyone about them making out in private._

_Santana took a deep breath as she heard the doorbell ring, and headed downstairs to answer it. "Hey!" beamed Brittany as she walked in the door and hugged her best friend. "Britt Britt!" Santana returned the hug, then led Brittany to her room to put her bag away. "So what are we going to do?" Brittany asked, sitting cross legged on the bed. Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever really. Go for a swim. Order pizza. Movies." Brittany smiled, "Sounds awesome!" She got up and rummaged through her bag, "I'll go get changed!" "Meet you outside," Santana called out after Brittany as she headed to the bathroom to change._

_It was a nice day, and Santana was stretched out on a banana lounge when Brittany came outside. Her golden hair was falling over her pale shoulders. "Nice, new bikini?" Santana asked as Brittany took up one of the banana lounges next to her. "Yup," Brittany nodded as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, "I'm just gonna swim a few laps quickly." Brittany being a dancer, kept fit, and swam a lot. Santana smiled, and nodded, "Okay. Then I'll join you when you're done." Brittany flashed a smile as she went to the edge of the pool, and dived in._

_Santana couldn't help but watch. Brittany was so graceful in everything she did. Dance, swimming, hell even walking. Santana loved that. She had fallen for her best friend. Santana thought it was wrong, but it felt so right. And she didn't want to say a word in case she scared Brittany away._

_After their swim session, both girls quickly showered, and ordered pizza. "You ready for that test next week?" Santana asked as they waited up in her room. "Huh?" Brittany said with a puzzled face. Santana laughed, shaking her head, History. Don't worry, I'll help you study." "Thankyou," Brittany replied, hugging Santana. "It's okay," said Santana, hugging Brittany back, "Anything for my girl." All of a sudden, Santana's mind went into overdrive. 'My girl,' she thought, 'Of all things, you say my girl?' "You're my best friend," Brittany said, breaking Santana's thoughts. "And you're mine," she said as the doorbell rang, "And that will be our pizza, hang tight."_

_After the pizza was gone, Brittany and Santana sat on the bed, eating a bowl of ice cream, and laughing away. "San, can I talk to you about something?" Brittany said nervously. "Sure Britt Britt," Santana put the bowl of ice cream on her bedside table, "What's up?" Brittany got shy, and looked down into her lap. Santana didn't like to talk much about stuff, or anything really. And Brittany knew it, but she had to talk about this. So she took a deep breath, and started._

"_Well I umm... It's about us. I mean you're my best friend. My bestest friend ever. You always look after me when people are mean. You always make me smile. You make me tingly inside. I... I love you Santana. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved in this world. I like it when we make out, a lot," Brittany was still looking down, but reached out blindly for Santana's hand, grasping it, "I kind of really want to be with you. I umm... I want to be your girlfriend... If you want to be mine... But I'd... I'd understand if you hate me now or something..."_

_Then there was silence. Santana was stunned. Normally when Brittany talked about anything, it didn't make much sense, if any at all. But what Brittany had just said, it all made perfect sense. Santana wanted everything Brittany had just spoken about. Santana took a breath, and with her spare hand, she gently put it under Brittany's chin, and lifted it up. After hearing Brittany speak, Santana felt more at ease. _

"_Britt Britt," she smiled, moving her hand to Brittany's cheek, stroking it with her thumb, "Of course I want to be yours. Forever. What you just said, I feel it too. And I could never hate you, ever. You light up my world like nobody else. I didn't know what I'd been feeling until now, right now, when you said how you feel. I love you so much Brittany, and I want to be yours, always."_

That was only a few months ago. Brittany smiled as she remembered that moment. The moment Santana said she wanted her, and made her so happy. "I'm yours forever," breathed Santana as she kissed up along Brittany's collarbone. Brittany rubbed the back of Santana's thighs, "And I'm yours," she mumbled as Santana's lips made their way up to hers. Both girls pressed themselves together as much as they could, embraced in a slow and heated kiss.

Neither girl heard Brittany's mum come home, and walk up the hallway. "Girls, did you want dinner yet?" Brianna asked as she entered the bedroom, not seeing the two girls at first, "I got some..." And then she saw Brittany and Santana tangled together on the bed, hands going everywhere. When both girls realised Brianna was there, they sat up, in shock, and attempted to fix their tops and their hair.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, in between her mum and Santana. All sat there, in silence. Brianna looked at the two girls. Brittany was staring down at her feet, unable to talk, and Santana had her eyes closed. "Girls, what's going on?" Brianna finally asked, breaking the silence. Santana began sobbing softly, too scared to say it out loud. Brittany held Santana close to her, stroking her hair while Santana buried her face in Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head.

"I love her mum," she said quietly, gently resting her head against Santana's, and rubbing her arm in an effort to help comfort her. Santana held onto Brittany even tighter. Brianna watched as her daughter held onto the Latina, attempting to calm her down, and put an arm around them both, "How long have you..." "A few months," Brittany quietly said, cutting her mum off. "Does anyone else know? Santana, do your parents know?"

At that point, Santana lost it, "How... How am I going to tell them?" she sobbed even harder into Brittany's shoulder. "We'll do it together," Brittany said, reaching for one of Santana's hands and squeezing it tightly. "What Britt said sweetheart, we'll do it together," Brianna said, "I'll be there for you if you want me to be too." This caused both Brittany and Santana to look up at Brianna. "Thank-you," Santana managed to say through the sniffles, wiping her eyes.

"So you're not mad?" Brittany shyly asked, wiping her own eyes. Brianna shook her head and smiled, "No, not at all. Why would I be? You've just shown me with how you've acted right now, that you really do love Santana sweetheart. The way you look at Santana, and the way you comforted her. I actually feel so proud of you Brittany. You're growing into a beautiful young woman." The tears crept down Brittany's face even faster as her mum spoke, and both Brianna and Santana hugged her as tight as they could. "I'll be there for you both, for support, whenever you need it. I mean that."

"Thanks. I... I don't know what to say. I thought that you might hate me or something for taking Britt Britt," said Santana. "You clearly make my beautiful girl happy," Brianna smiled, "I honestly couldn't asked for anything more." Brittany looked at Santana, gazing right into her eyes, "She really does mum," and she leant in, pecking Santana's lips. Brianna couldn't help but smile at the two girls, "How about dinner? Your choice girls, I got a whole load of stuff at the shops."

"Girls, I just wanted to let you know, I won't say a word until you do," Brianna said as they cleared away dinner. Santana walked over to Brianna and hugged her, "Thank-you, for everything. It really means a lot." Brianna hugged Santana back, "Anytime." Santana let go and followed Brittany to her room. Brittany was standing at her drawers, picking out a top to wear to bed. Santana smiled, and walked over, hugging Brittany from behind. Although neither girl spoke, they knew what each other wanted. Brittany turned around her arms now around Santana, and smiled, then kissed her softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Santana asked. Brittany turned back quickly and changed, then sat on her bed, "You existed," she simply said. Santana got out her night clothes and changed, then sat by Brittany, holding her hands, "Can you... Tomorrow, can you come with me tomorrow? You know... So I can tell my mum and dad?" Brittany nodded, "So we can tell them. Of course. I said I would be there, and I will be there." They both laid down, Brittany's head on Santana's chest. "Britt, we're just going to tell my parents. I don't... I don't think I can tell anyone else just..." Brittany looked up to Santana's face, interrupting her, "I know. I'll wait for you to be ready."

Santana was still dead nervous, on the border of being scared, petrified even, to tell her parents. She had no idea of they would be supportive like Brianna was, or completely freak out. But all she knew is that with Brittany by her side, everything would be okay. As she drifted off to sleep that night, she kept hold of Brittany. She never wanted to let go. And from that moment on, Santana knew that not matter what happened to her in the world, one thing would always remain the same, and stay constant.

The love her and Brittany shared.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in Santana's car outside her house for what seemed like forever. They sat there in silence. "Take you time," Brittany said, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "I'm scared Britt Britt," Santana squeaked out, "What if they hate me?" "They won't," Brittany said, "You're the best person in the world." Santana managed to chuckle at the comment, and smile a little, "Nah, you are." Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say." Santana took a deep breath, "Come on, now or never right?" Brittany simply nodded, and followed Santana out of her car.

When the two girls got inside, Santana's parents were in the lounge. As soon as Santana saw them, she felt terrified. Brittany put an arm around her shoulder, "You are the unicorn," she whispered. Santana smiled a little, and cursed in her mind. That was her line. The line she used to give Brittany more confidence during the last class president campaign. Santana liked to think that it was her little bit of encouragement that kept Brittany going and helped her win, becoming the first female senior class president William McKinley High School had seen in a very long time.

_Santana walked in the halls of McKinley, looking for her best friend. It was a week before the big vote, for senior class president. And Brittany was in the running, alongside Kurt, and some guy from the hockey team. Rachel had also been running, but dropped out the week before. Failing to spot Brittany, Santana went to her locker and began to unload her books. 'Ergh, algebra' Santana thought, eyeing her timetable. Then Santana heard the locker beside her open, and she smiled, "Britt Britt, finally here," she laughed. Brittany peeked around Santana's locker door, smiling, "Yeah, Lord Tubbington got stuck in his cat door again!" She turned back to her locker, poking around the shelves. "Silly cat," Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany loved that over-sized tabby cat, "And we have algebra first up," Santana said as she heard Brittany trying to figure out which books she needed._

_Algebra came and went, as did morning break. While Santana had normal PE class, Brittany had advanced PE, where she did dance styles. Santana sat out of her class halfway. A ball had hit her in the face. Once the lunch bell rang, Santana went to the nurses office to get a new icepack for her face, and then headed to the courtyard to meet Brittany for lunch. "San! What happened?" Brittany gasped, "Are you okay?" Santana nodded, "I'm okay. Just a ball to the face in PE," she shrugged. Brittany pouted as she sipped from her juice box. Santana noticed something, that something wasn't right. Brittany was holding something back. "Britt Britt, what's up?" "Nothing," Brittany replied, poking at her salad with her fork. But Santana knew that was a lie. "Come on, really," she linked her pinky with Brittany's, "Tell me what's up."_

"_I was at my locker after class, and some people were saying I was too stupid to be class president and that I would make a joke of the senior year and the school," Brittany sighed. "And you believed that?" Santana said quickly. Brittany shrugged, "I don't know," she mumbled, "Everyone seems to say it..." Santana interrupted her, "Britt Britt, stop. They're idiots. You are a genius. You... You are the unicorn, Brittany." Brittany looked up, her brow furrowed, "A what?" "Unicorn, a unicorn. And that means, sure, you're different on the outside, but special on the inside." Brittany forged a small smile. "See," Santana chuckled lightly. "Thanks San." "Anytime Britt."_

Santana wasn't sure why she exactly recalled that specific memory. She said the same line to Brittany several times leading up to the big vote. And every time she said it, Brittany's spirit would lift. But Santana didn't get that spirit-lifting feeling. She was still terrified about telling her parents about her sexuality. That she was in love with Brittany, and that made her so very happy. Her thoughts were rattled when her mother spoke, "Santana, Brittany, how are you both?" Consuela asked, as she and Carlos, Santana's father, turned to face the two girls. "Good thanks," Brittany smiled. "Yeah, pretty good," Santana said. "Gosh girls, looks like you're almost keeping a secret from us both!" chuckled Carlos. "Well, we kind of are," Brittany smiled softly. Santana's heart flipped at Brittany's remark. It was amazing she kept her composure and didn't let her face falter. Consuela laughed, "So, are you two going to tell us or do we have to torture it out of you?" Brittany nudged Santana as if to tell her she should speak now.

"Ohh," Santana finally piped up, "Yeah. It's just that me and Britt... We got made Cheerios co-captains. Coach did a reshuffle of the team, and made us co-captains." And Santana wasn't lying, Coach Sylvester had indeed made them Cheerios co-captains for the rest of their senior year. But that wasn't the plan right now. And Brittany knew it. And she was confused.

"Well congratulations girls!" Carlos beamed. "Yeah, thanks," Brittany said absentmindedly, looking around the room. Brittany did this sort of thing a lot, so Santana's parents thought nothing of it. "We were shocked. Well, I lie, we weren't really. Who else could Coach have picked?" Santana laughed. Brittany just laughed and quietly nodded her head. "Oh Santana!" Consuela exclaimed, "I'm sure everyone else on the squad got a fair look!" Santana simply shrugged. "I guess," Brittany piped up. "Either way, congratulations girls. We'd stay and celebrate, but we have a dinner party to go to and get ready for," Carlos said as he stood up. "Okay Papi, Mama," Santana said as she hugged her parents before they left.

"San..." Brittany started to say once Santana's parents had left. And Santana knew what Brittany was going to say. "Please, Britt, just..." "What? I thought we came here to tell them..." said Brittany in a soft tone. "I know," snapped Santana, "I know Britt. But I couldn't. I just couldn't okay? My family is different to yours. Traditional. They could flip. Kick me out. God knows what. I have to pick the right time!" "When will that be? The right time?" Brittany shuffled on the spot, looking at her feet. "Fuck, I don't know Brittany! Why on fucking earth would you as me such a stupid, idiotic question?" Brittany didn't even look up as she left the room.

Santana sat down on the couch, head in her hands. '_Shit_' she thought. She didn't mean to snap like that. Brittany was the exception to every rule. Especially the 'Going all Snicks on people' rule. Sighing to herself, Santana got up, and went into the kitchen to quickly get a drink before going to find Brittany. She hated knowing that Brittany was upset. And that she was the cause of it, hurt even more.

It took awhile for Santana to find Brittany. Her house was enormous. But in the end, Santana found Brittany huddled up in the bath of her ensuite. "Hey," Santana said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bath. Brittany turned away from Santana, and Santana could hear a couple of muffled sniffles. Santana climbed into the bath, and sat beside Brittany. She didn't say a word. Santana simply put her arms around Brittany, and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"_That was so much fun!" Brittany laughed as her and Santana walked into Santana's room. They'd been to the school carnival for the day. "Yeah, it was alright," Santana said, "Except the damn rain!" "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Can I borrow some clothes until mine dry? It's too early for pyjamas, and if I wear my clothes for tomorrow now, I wont have any to wear tomorrow." Santana chuckled to herself, "Sure thing B," she said as she rustled though her draws and threw Brittany a change of clothes. "Thankyou," Brittany smiled, "Is it okay if I have a quick shower?" Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, "Duh. Britt Britt, you don't have to ask!"_

_Brittany hopped in the shower, and Santana sat by her desk. She now felt like a nice, warm shower too. But the nearest one was across the other side of the house near her parents room. 'I could always hop in with Britt...' Santana thought, 'That'd be okay right? I mean, we are like, dating kind of thing...' Santana pondered for a moment on the topic, then decided to go and ask Brittany. Worst she could say was no. Santana tapped on the door, opening it a little, "Hey Britt Britt, can I join you? I'm just about frozen!" Santana laughed._

"_Sure," she heard Brittany say. So Santana stepped inside the ensuite and rid her body of the icky damp clothes, then joined Brittany in the shower. Brittany had her back to Santana, so she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder, shutting her eyes, and smiling. The sensation of the water falling over her, along with the heat from Brittany's body, was amazing. "Better?" Brittany said, leaning her head back enough so that she could kiss Santana's cheek. "Mmmm," Santana mumbled out. Brittany linked her fingers with Santana's, and both girls stood there, soaking up the heat._

_Without warning, Santana stepped around, now facing Brittany. Both girls smiled at each other. Santana let out a small sigh, and rested her head against Brittany's chest. "What's wrong San?" Brittany asked, after hearing Santana try to stifle the sound of her tears. Slightly embarrassed that she'd started to cry, and that Brittany had caught her, Santana laughed, "Nothing," she said as she looked up into Brittany's eyes, "Nothing at all." "Then why are you crying?" asked Brittany, a hint of confusion in her voice. Santana smiled, leaning forward and kissing Brittany gently, then with their faces barely a centimetre apart, Santana uttered, "Because, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am when I'm with you."_

The tears crept silently down Santana's face as she held Brittany tighter, and she buried her head in Brittany's shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry," Santana stuttered out. Brittany sat there, her eyes closed, and didn't say a word. But all of a sudden, she broke the silence, and quietly said, "Santana, are you shaking?" Santana being Santana, shook her head, and denied it, even though she was shaking like a leaf. Brittany shuffled herself around so she was face to face with Santana. "I'm so sorry, Britt, I'm so sorry," Santana repeated over and over. Brittany held Santana closer to her chest, and this helped Santana calm down the tiniest bit. "I don't know why B," Santana said as Brittany kissed the top of her head, "I saw them there, and I just froze. And my mind, it panicked. I'm scared." "Don't be..." Brittany whispered. "But I can't help it," replied Santana, " I'm scared my parents will disown me. I'm scared of... Of..." Santana couldn't finish her sentence. She was scared of losing Brittany. "Scared of what?" Brittany whispered.

Santana took a few deep breaths, and mustered enough courage up to reply. When Santana did reply, it came out as a barely audible mumble, "Losing you." "Losing me?" Brittany said when she heard Santana's response. She was a bit shocked that Santana said that. Santana nodded her head, "Mmhmm." "But why?" "Coz I'm a scared bitch. I don't know," Santana shrugged. Brittany rubbed a hand up and down Santana's back, "You're not a bitch, you're Santana. You're the girl I love." "I love you too Britt Britt." "And no matter what, I'll always love you. If I didn't love you, I would have gone home. But I stayed..." "In the bath tub," Santana giggled. "Yup," Brittany laughed, "In the bath tub. But I stayed. Yeah, I was a bit shocked, but I knew you didn't mean to be mean. So I stayed. I had to make sure my girl was alright." "And I am now. Thank you," Santana said, looking up into Brittany's eyes, and smiling. Brittany smiled back and replied, "Anytime," before leaning in to press a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips.

Once they had gotten out of the bath tub, Brittany and Santana sat in the backyard, soaking up the last of the sun. Santana glanced over at Brittany, who was laying there, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. The sun was bouncing off Brittany, make her hair shimmer, and her skin glow. Santana just laid there, watching every movement, every breath Brittany took. She was so content. After a few minutes, Brittany opened her eyes, "What are you doing?" she quizzed. Santana looked up at the sky, "Just watching you." "Umm, why?" Brittany laughed. "Coz I could. Coz you're the most beautiful girl on the planet." "You are really a cheese ball," Brittany said, turning her head to the side, and winking.

It began to get a bit dark, so Brittany and Santana went inside, and ordered pizza for dinner. Santana's parents were staying over at their friends, because they'd had a few too many wines with dinner, and weren't fit to drive home. Brittany didn't like the idea of Santana being home alone, so she called her mum, and was now spending the night at Santana's. "Movie?" Santana asked as she sat back down on the couch after getting drinks. "Sounds good," Brittany smiled, sitting forward to pick up her drink. "Anything you want to watch?" Brittany shrugged, "You choose, I don't mind." Santana got back up, chuckling to herself. She knew Brittany would say that, she almost always did. Browsing the DVD's, Santana settled on Mean Girls. It was one of Brittany's, and hers, favourite movies. "Mean Girls it is," Santana smiled, sitting back down on the couch. Brittany shuffled over, snuggling up to Santana as the movie started.

By the end of the movie, the pizza was gone, glasses empty, and Santana was laying with Brittany in her arms. The two girls laid there, chatting away. Laughing joking. Santana stroked Brittany's hair, "So, what is my amazing girl up to this week?" "Umm, school," Brittany sighed, "Dance too. That's about it really. Mum's going away for a few days for work, so I'll have the house all to myself," she said, attempting to hint to Santana that she should come and keep her company, "What about you?" Santana giggled a little as Brittany rubbed her side, "Well, school as well. That's pretty much it really... Ohh, and maybe possibly staying at this blonde girls house while her mum goes away..." Brittany grinned at Santana's last sentence, "Sounds like a pretty good week then." "Yep," Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "So what day does your mum leave?" "Umm," Brittany paused for a second to yawn, "Tuesday, and she comes back Friday morning." "Cool," Santana smiled. She thought it was cute how Brittany was trying to stay awake, "Come on you, lets get you to bed," she smiled. Brittany nodded as Santana helped her up off the couch.

Once they were up in Santana's room, she helped Brittany get changed, that's how tired she was. Santana couldn't help but feel a little responsible. She felt like she'd caused Brittany's emotions to drain, because of her outburst earlier in the day. Once she had gotten Brittany all changed, Santana cuddled her, and quickly kissed her on the lips, lingering there as she spoke, "Lay down, I'm going to change, I'll be with you in a second." Brittany kissed Santana back, smiling, "Okay," she quietly said, walking over to the bed, and hopping under the covers. Santana got out her sleeping clothes, and got changed. When she turned towards the bed, she saw Brittany was already asleep. She smiled to herself, and went and turned the light off, then got under the covers. As she lay there, she felt Brittany drape and arm over her body, and shuffle closer. Santana put her hand atop of Brittany's, and smiled as she fell asleep.

Things would get easier. One day. With Brittany by her side, Santana knew she could do anything.

She just needed time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So so sorry for the delay in updating! I'd finished writing it, and started typing it up, then went to the beach one day, and got hella burnt on my back, and it was pretty damn painful. So was concentrating on getting rid of the pain. But now it's just itchy and peeling lol.  
>I hope this chapter is alright, I did say I was going to throw in some dramz. But there was obviously some light and fluffy moments. There's bemore of a mix in future chapters as well. Light and dark. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask, and I will answer in the next update. Which I don't plan on leaving so long like this one to do. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating. I had a lot of things going on, and was to exhausted to write believe it or not. Plus there were days where I just didn't want to write. But I got there in the end. This chapter is just about Santana. There will be a Brittany focused chapter later on. But not just yet. So enjoy. I won't make promises of updating soon, because clearly I cannot keep them haha! But I will try update when I can :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brittany had to go home and babysit her little sister while her mum was at work. Once she had seen Brittany off, Santana went back to bed, and watched TV for awhile. Santana still felt bad for what she had put Brittany through the previous day. '<em>I have to make it up to her somehow...' <em>Santana thought. The doors downstairs closed with a clatter, causing Santana to lose her train of thought. Getting up, Santana pulled her hair back, and walked out of her room, and down the stairs. Spying her mama's handbag on the bench, Santana shook her head and chuckled. "My little princess!" Carlos said, emerging into the kitchen, having freshly showered. "Papi," Santana said, hugging him, "You're off out again?" Carlos nodded, "Work sweetheart, you were okay last night without me and your mama here?" "Papi!" Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm seventeen, not seven! And I was fine, Mrs Pierce let Brittany stay the night so I wouldn't be alone." "Good good," Carlos kissed Santana's cheek, "Now, I have to dash sweetheart, don't forget school." Santana laughed, "No school today papi, teachers have some kind of meeting!" she called out at her papi as he left for work.

Normally Santana would have headed to school by this time, but because of the district teachers meeting being held, all schools had the day off. But instead, she went back up to her room, digging out a pair of gym shorts and a crop top. Santana got changed, and re-did her hair, pulling it back into a messy bun almost on top of her head. "Ahh," she breathed as she spied her water bottle sticking out of her backpack. Santana picked it up, and headed out of her room, gathering a towel, her iPod and cell phone along the way. "Hi mama," Santana said as she entered the kitchen, and walked over to the sink, "How's the hangover?" Santana giggled as she turned the tap on to fill up her water bottle. "Ohh baby girl," Consuela shook her head, "Next time I won't turn a blind eye to you coming in at three am..." Santana turned on her heel, "Mama!" she said, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Consuela picked up a couple of advil and swallowed them, then looked to Santana, a stern look on her face and her arms crossed. Santana sighed in defeat, "Point taken mama," she said as she fixed the top of her drink bottle. "So what are you up to today?" "Going to do a bit of a workout, then I don't know," Santana shrugged, "Rest a bit, try do some homework, that kind of stuff I guess." "Sounds good," Consuela smiled, "I would have thought you would be Brittany, going to the mall or something." Santana shook her head, "Nah, Britt had to babysit Mollie today." Then Santana remembered, "Ohh mama, Britt's mum is going away on a business trip tomorrow, and won't be back at home until Friday. Mollie is going to stay at Britt's nanna's house, so could I stay at hers, to keep her company?" "Of course sweetheart," Consuela nodded, "Did you want anything from the shops while I'm there?" "Thanks mama! And nah I'm good thankyou." "Okay sweetheart, see you later." "Bye mama," Santana said as she left the kitchen.

Santana stuck her headphones in, and started up the treadmill. She couldn't help but laugh as she ran. Monster Mash came on. Brittany had made a playlist of songs, and that was one of them. Whenever Santana was upset, she would put just that playlist on, and all her troubles would just melt away. After running for what felt like a hundred miles, Santana moved to the rowing machine, and worked hard, putting it on the hardest resistance. As usual, Santana worked through all the equipment, then stepped outside to do some stretches. While she was doing so, her phone started buzzing. It was from Brittany, a picture Mollie had drawn for Santana. '_Tell little miss Mollie that's very beautiful and I can't wait to take it home xxxx' _Santana smiled, Mollie always drew pictures for Santana, or her other big sister as she called her. And Santana kept them all, in a scrapbook, along with many other memories.

When Santana got inside, she had a quick shower, then got dressed, and sat on the couch reading a magazine. She had the TV on, but only as background noise. Her mum still wasn't back from the shops, and Santana's dad was still at work, so Santana had the whole house to herself for awhile longer. Her thoughts soon turned to Brittany, as she absentmindedly flicked through the magazine.

_I'm going to make it up to you. I promise I will. I just got so nervous. I froze. I can't have them hate me. But I don't want you to hate me either. I swear that I will make it up to you. I don't know how. Or when yet. But I will. I love you with all my heart. And I don't do mushy. But that's what you make me sometimes. And it's funny, because I don't care that you do. You really are the exception. I love you my Alma Bella._

Santana was still deep in her thoughts, absentmindedly reading her magazine, when her mum returned from the shops. "Hmm sorry what?" Santana asked, putting down the magazine and turning off the TV. "I was just asking if you wanted anything to eat," Consuela asked, laughing as they both walked into the kitchen. "No mama, I'm good for now thank you." Consuela smiled, "Okay sweetheart. And are you okay? You seemed a little startled when I came in." "Ohh," Santana said, "Just a bit on my mind." '_Or a lot rather...' _Santana thought. "Anything you want to talk about?" Santana took a deep breath, '_Yes... But I'm scared.. I want to tell you. Don't cry Lopez. Breathe. Maybe tell them after dinner. If you can get it out and hold back the tears. You really just didn't want Britt to see you cry before.. So it should be fine.._' Santana looked at her mama, "Actually, yeah. But can it wait until papi is home?" Consuela nodded, and Santana smiled appreciatively as she helped her mami put away the shopping.

'_Oh my god, am I actually really going to do this?' _Santana thought as she sat in her room before dinner. Any plans to do homework had gone out the window, and her mind was filled with thoughts about what she was going to be doing later. '_I hope Britt understands that I had to do this alone. I don't know why, but I just did. I only realised that before.' _Santana was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her mami calling her downstairs for dinner.

Dinner went as it usually did. Santana told her parents about hoe school was going, and cheerleading, and what plans she had for the week ahead and the weekend. Her mama spoke about her work, and the latest charity project she was helping out with. Her papi also spoke about work, and some new hospital reform that was going to be coming in. After dessert, Santana went and sat in the lounge. '_Maybe mama forgot what I said earlier...' _And at that moment, both her mama and papi walked into the lounge, and sat on the couch by Santana. "Your mama said you wanted to talk to us about something. What is it my little angel?" Carlos said. Santana closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. '_Okay, here it goes..' _She opened her eyes, not looking at her parents, and spoke.

"Ohh.. I umm.. I yeah..." Santana's heart was racing. '_Just please still love me.. Please.' _She thought as she looked down into her lap, her hands clenched together. "I umm... I need to tell you something.. It's kind of big..." Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears coming out. "What is it sweetheart? Don't be scared, we'll still love you, you're our angel," Consuela said. "But that's what I'm scared of, that you won't love me anymore.." Santana sobbed. "Santana, you can tell us, your mama is right. No matter what, we'll still love you. You're our one and only angel. Now, you're not sick are you? Or hurt?" Santana shook her head, "No papi." "If you're pregnant, that's okay, we'll work through it all together as a familia." "Papi!" Santana laughed slightly, "No, I'm not pregnant." "Than what's wrong sweetheart?" Consuela asked. '_You can do this...' _Santana took yet another deep breath, and began.

"So yeah, I need to tell you something... About me... I've... I've kept it inside of me for ages, because... Because I really didn't know how to deal with it, and I kind of didn't want to. But I'm tired... Mama, papi, I'm tired of hiding it. It's a big part of me... And even though I'm scared, I... I want to share it with you. I have all these feelings. Of love. I'd always watched you both, and thought to myself that I wanted that. The love you have for each other. I want to experience real love. And.. And I think.. No, I know I have found that. I've found love. And it... It's amazing. The feeling. But I feel that way, about a girl. The feelings that I should have for a boy, I feel for a girl. When people talk about love, I finally understand what they mean when I'm with her. I'm in love mama, papi. I'm in love with the most amazing girl ever. She accepts me and love me for who I am. I still really don't know why. But I love her even more for it. We're in love, and when I'm with her, I feel so safe, so happy, and I feel like nothing else in this world matters. We're... We're not quite ready to tell the whole world just yet. The world can be such a horrible place. I just want to protect her. And myself. But mostly her. I hope... I hope that when we do tell the world, that you both, you umm... Be there..." Santana stopped talking, and started to cry softly. She was scared that her parents would disown her for telling them her biggest secret. Santana bent her legs up, and rested her head against her knees, waiting for her parents to speak. To say something, or anything.

Consuela and Carlos watched their daughter for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, keeping her face hidden from view. At the same time, both Carlos and Consuela wrapped their arms around Santana. "Baby girl, you don't need to be scared about what we think," Carlos said. "Your papi is right, you don't need to be scared. You could love anyone or anything, and we would still love you, no matter what, forever." Santana unfurled her body, and looked at her parents, eyes all read and blotchy, puffy from her crying, "R-really?" Consuela nodded, gently brushing hair from Santana's face. "Of course. You are who you are, and we love you because you are who you are Santana, and that makes us proud," Carlos smiled, "And we can't wait to meet the girl that makes you so happy." "Actually," Santana blushed a little, "You already have met her..." Consuela and Carlos sat there, thoughtful looks on their faces. Their daughter had a lot of friends. Santana couldn't help but chuckle at her parents. "Come on my angel, you have a lot of friends!" Carlos laughed. "True," and when Santana spoke her next sentence, she could help but smile, "It's Brittany, mama, papi." Knowing that the two girls had been best friends for so long, Consuela asked, "How long have you two been together?" Santana looked down shyly, still smiling, "A few months." "Well, next time Brittany is over, you don't have to hide a thing from us okay?" Carlos said, holding Santana's hand. "Thanks papi, mama. It means the world..." Santana got choked up, and couldn't finish what she was saying, but her parents knew what she meant.

Later that evening, Santana sat in bed, reading a novel she had to for English class. "Come in," Santana said, hearing a knock at her bedroom door. "It's just me," Consuela said, walking into the room, "Thought you might want this," she motioned to the mug of hot chocolate in her hand. "Thanks mama," smiled Santana said, putting her novel down, and taking the mug in both hands and sipping it. Consuela sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?" Santana looked down at the mug in her hands, and smiled, "Pretty good," she looked up at her mama, "It kind of feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." "You don't have to keep anything from us, ever, you know that right?" Santana nodded, "I know mama. I just... I didn't know how to tell you both. It was a big deal for me. I was scared you'd disown me or something. I read stories about parents turning their backs on their kids for being gay, and I was scared I would be joining those kids." Consuela put an arm around her daughter, "I do not understand parents like that. I could never ever turn my back on you. And neither could your papi." Santana put the mug down, and cuddled her mama, "Thank you. You both, you're both the best." "Anytime my angel. And hey, we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant while you're still in high school now." Both Santana and Consuela laughed at the remark. "Mama!" "Sorry!" Consuela got up, kissing Santana on the cheek, "You better get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." "I know," Santana rolled her eyes. As her mama was leaving Santana's room, she called out, "Mama can Britt come over tomorrow for dinner? If her mama says it's okay?" "Of course," Consuela nodded, "She can come over anytime. She can stay too, isn't her mama going away on business for a couple of days?" That fact had slipped Santana's mind after a couple of emotion filled days. "Oh yeah, she is too." "Well she can stay here or you can go stay at her place with her. It's up to you girls." "Thanks mama." "Anytime. Goodnight Santana." "Night mama," replied Santana as her mama left the bedroom.

That night Santana went to sleep, a smile adorning her face. Her parents accepted her and Brittany's relationship. And embraced it too. And Santana couldn't wait to tell Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! This is the longest update to date. Mostly because of the flashback later on in the chapter. But yeah, I hope you all enjoy this one, so far it was probably my favourite to write to be honest! A big thank you to everyone that's added this story to their alerts. it means heaps that there's so many of you that are interested in this story. There's still quite a bit of it to be told too, so there's probably going to be quite a few more chapters. :)**

**To CBGB, I wanted to reply to your review about if there was an update on the horizon, but I couldn't! I was going to say it would be up sometime over easter, because I had the chance to type it up finally. Yes people, I hand write everything before I type! It's a bit old school, yes, I know. But it doesn't feel right to me if I don't hand write it out first haha!**

**So yes, that's all from me for now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And if you have any questions, comments, etc.. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Brittany rolled out of bed. Not that she wanted to of course, but it was a school day. When Brittany got downstairs, her nanna was there, ready to take Mollie to school. "Hi baby bee," she said to Brittany as Brittany got herself some cereal. "Hi nanna," Brittany smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here all on your own?" "Yes nanna,' laughed Brittany, "I'll be totally fine. I'm closer to school here, and it's easier, especially with practices and rehearsals. Plus Santana's gonna come stay with me, and her mama and papi will make sure I'm okay." "Okay sweetheart, as long as you are sure." Brittany nodded, "I'm sure." Mollie came back from the bathroom at that point. "Come here you!" Brittany knelt down, "Now, you have to be good for nanna okay?" Mollie nodded, "I will Brittany." Brittany smiled, "Good stuff kiddo! Now, come gimme a hug! Not gonna see you for a couple of days!" The two sisters shared a hug, then Mollie and their nanna left.<p>

While Brittany was putting away her dishes, her phone started to buzz on the kitchen counter. Brittany smiled as she saw the message was from Santana, saying to come to her place before school, so they could walk together. '_Of course, see you soon S! 3 xoxo_' Brittany hit send, then put her phone in her bag. Making sure she had everything before she left, Brittany picked up her keys, and walked out the door, heading for Santana's house. The sky looked pretty grey and miserable, so Brittany walked a bit faster, not wanting to get caught in the rain if it started.

Santana had gotten Brittany's reply, and smiled, putting her phone in her bag, and heading downstairs for breakfast. "Both still here?" Santana asked as she saw her parents in the kitchen. Normally by now, they would have left for work. "I have the day off today, and your papi starts a bit later," Consuela said with a smile. Carlos nodded, offering Santana a coffee. "Thanks papi," Santana said, taking the mug from him, "Oh cool," Santana gazed out the window, noticing the murky sky, and scrunched up her face. "It looks dreadful doesn't it sweetheart?" Carlos remarked. Santana nodded, about to reply when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Consuela said, standing up to go get the door, "And in the nick of time, look at the rain!" "Wait, mama, I'll get it," Santana quickly stopped her mama, "It's... It's BrittBritt. I asked her over early so we could walk to school together," Santana laughed, looking at the weather, then heading to the door.

"You made it just in time beautiful," Santana said as she opened the door. Brittany nodded, "Now we can't walk to school though," Brittany pouted. Santana chuckled, "That's okay, we'll get a lift or drive or something. Come to my room for a sec? Then we'll get you a hot chocolate?" Brittany put her bag down, and smiled, "Okay!" So Santana led them upstairs to her room. "Take a seat B," Santana said as she shut the door. Brittany smiled, albeit a bit curious as to why Santana was being so... Formal at that point. Santana went and sat by Brittany, "I need to talk to you about something... Well, tell you something..." Brittany looked at Santana, curiosity in her eyes, "You're okay aren't you? You're not sick or something are you?" blurted Brittany. Santana smiled, "No gorgeous, I'm fine. I just, I want to tell you what I did last night." Brittany furrowed her brow, insanely curious now wanting to know what Santana had done, "What did you do?" she said slowly.

Santana held Brittany's hands, "I'll tell you, but you gotta just let me speak okay?" Brittany nodded, not uttering a word. "Okay," Santana started, "I had a lot on my mind yesterday. I was thinking about ways I could try make it up to you for what I did..." Brittany wanted to speak so much at that point, but had stayed silent as promised. "And mama noticed I was in my own world when she got home, and asked me if I was okay, and I said I had a bit on my mind. So... Umm, when papi was home, and after dinner, we sat in the lounge, and I... I talked to them... Britt, they still love me! And they're so happy that I'm happy with you!" Upon hearing the end of Santana's short speech, Brittany beamed from ear to ear, breaking Santana's hold, and wrapping her arms around Santana in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell them when we were both there, but when I did tell them, it felt like a thing I had to do on my own..." "I don't care babe, you did it. And I am so so proud of you!" Brittany pulled out of the hug, gazing into Santana's eyes, pride blazing from her own. "Thanks," Santana said back, "Now, how about that hot chocolate?"

The rain was still pounding down hard when Brittany and Santana headed back downstairs, hand in hand as they entered the kitchen. Brittany couldn't help but look down shyly as Santana's parents greeted the pair. Santana kissed her cheek, "Sit beautiful, I'll make your drink." Brittany looked up, "Okay," she said, sitting on the opposite side of the counter to Santana's parents. Brittany wasn't sure how to act around Santana's parents, now that they knew about Santana, and their relationship. Brittany was looking down at her hands, when Consuela reached over, placing a gentle hand on the nervous blondes. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be shy or hide, we're so happy for you both." Brittany looked up smiling, "Thanks. It really, it means a lot." Carlos went to speak, but his cell phone rang, and he left the room t answer it. "Here we go," Santana sat by Brittany, putting the mug down. Brittany held the mug in both hands, taking a sip, "Mmm, yummy. Thanks San." Brittany lent over, kissing Santana's cheek, and Consuela watched the two girls, easily able to see how much in love the pair was.

"I'll drive you girls to school if you like?" Consuela offered. The rain had gotten pretty heavy. At that point, Carlos entered the room again, "Hope no-one planned on going anywhere today. There's flooding in some parts of town, and some roads have been closed. And some minor accidents. Plus a big one near your school girls. They've called me in early to work, so I'm going to head off now, try get there as quick as I can. So I think its best if you girls stay home, to be safe." "Well, I won't drive you to school then," Consuela said, "Movie day in sound good to you girls?" Both Brittany and Santana nodded, grinning at being able to take the day off school.

While Carlos made the slow journey to work, Consuela was making snacks in the kitchen, and Santana and Brittany picked out some movies to watch. The chose 'The Notebook' then sat on the couch. Feeling more relaxed now, about being around Santana's parents, Brittany cuddled up to Santana. Consuela had seen this, and stood back for a minute, watching the pair, and smiled. She took a few steps back into the kitchen, picking up a camera in her spare hand. "Here we go," Consuela said, placing the tray of snack son the coffee table. Before Santana and Brittany could get up to have some, Consuela stopped them both, "Just a sec girls!" Santana and Brittany remained on the couch, curious. Then Consuela held up the old polaroid camera she had retrieved, and the pair cuddled right back up, embraced in each others arms, as Consuela snapped a few pictures of them.

By the end of the movie, all three were in tears, and Brittany had her head rested on Santana's shoulder. "Oh Bellas, why pick that movie?" Consuela asked, wiping away a tear. "It's so beautiful," Brittany replied. "Yeah mama, what BrittBritt said," Santana added, hugging Brittany a little tighter, and kissing the top of her head. Consuela smiled at the two girls, clearly wrapped up in each other. "Want anything from the kitchen?" "A drink would be nice mama," replied Santana. "Me too please," piped up Brittany. Consuela nodded, "Back in a minute girls."

"This is pretty nice, hey B?" Santana said, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over the pair. "Mmm, it really is," Brittany sat up a little, looking into Santana's eyes, "You really have beautiful eyes." Santana shrugged, "But yours, they sparkle like gems." Brittany giggled a little, and Santana lent in, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. Neither girl could deny it, not having to hide what they have, when around their parents, was an amazing feeling. While they kept waiting for Consuela to return, Santana and Brittany giggled, and stole more kisses. "Oh girls, what is it you say? Eeeewww!" laughed Consuela as she walked into the room catching Brittany and Santana in a liplock. Brittany, easily embarrassed, blushed as she took a drink from Consuela. "Oh but mama," Santana said, taking a drink from her mama, "When you and papi do it, it's gross, because you're old!" The trio cracked up at the remark, "Oh Santana, you'll be old one day too my dear!" Rolling her eyes, Santana replied, "Oh but mama, me and Britts, we'll still be smokin' hot!"

After watching another movie with Consuela, Brittany and Santana retreated to Santana's room. Brittany borrowed some of Santana's clothes to change into. The rain still hadn't let up, so Brittany was now staying at Santana's for the night. "Is Lord Tubbington going to be okay?" Santana asked as she fixed Brittany's hair. She knew how much her girl loved the large tabby cat. "He went to nanna's with Mollie, because of practice and rehearsals. Plus Molls wanted to take him." Santana smiled, "All done!" Brittany stood up, "Thanks," she said, smiling. "Oh, and another reason why Lord Tubbington went to nanna's with Mollie, I just remembered. I'll be a bit busy." Santana gave Brittany a curious look, "Busy? With what?" Brittany smirked, pulling Santana in by the waist, and kissed Santana, who didn't dent her girl. "Ohhh," Santana breathed onto Brittany's lips as they kissed.

Santana and Brittany, to pass time before dinner, attempted to do some homework. Which was actually successful for about half an hour. But Brittany was in a cuddly mood though, and Santana wasn't complaining. The girls ended up on the bed, Brittany atop of Santana. "Someone's rather cuddly today," Santana said, a slight giggle in her voice. "It's cuddle weather!" Brittany happily replied, "And we can just be us here, it's awesome." "It really is," Santana smiled, as Brittany kissed her neck. Santana let her hands stroke up and down Brittany's back as Brittany's lips made their way to her own.

_It was a warm evening, slightly warmer than usual for that time of year. Brittany and Santana had been at a day long rehearsal for Glee club. "Swim B?" Santana asked as they walked in the front door at Santana's. "Yes please! It's kinda real warm right now!" "Lets get changed then," Santana said as the pair headed upstairs to change._

_As the two girls passed through the kitchen to grab a drink, Santana saw a note stuck to the fridge. "Looks like the house is all ours tonight. Mama decided to go out with a friend. And papi is at work," Santana said as she got out drinks for the pair. "Oh cool," Brittany said as she took a drink from Santana, "We just gonna order in?" Santana nodded as they walked outside, "Yeah. Maybe like, Thai? Not pizza. I'm so over pizza right now." "Same, sounds good," Brittany replied as they sat on a banana lounge each._

_Brittany was first in the pool, diving in and swimming a lap. Santana watched on for a moment, in awe of how graceful Brittany was. The way she dove into the water, every stroke. Santana watched on, a smile on her face. "You coming in?" Brittany called out ,arms propped up on the edge of the pool. Nodding, Santana called back, "Coming, coming!" Laughing and shaking her head, Santana made her way to the pools edge, and dove in. When she surfaced, Brittany was in front of her, smirking. "Finally," she said with a giggle, starting to turn to swim away. Santana playfully narrowed her eyes, and moved forward, grabbing Brittany by the waist. "Where do you think you're going?" she cheekily said right in Brittany's ear._

_Brittany stopped at Santana's touch. "Nowhere," she said in a sing song voice, turning to face Santana. Brittany had a look of innocence on her face, but Santana knew it was fake. Lifting an eyebrow, Santana dipped her head forward, teasing Brittany's lips before kissing along her cheek, "You're such a bad liar." As Santana pulled her head back, Brittany was biting her lip. "You really are," laughed Santana. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, also having a laugh, as the two lent in at the same time, lips pressing together._

_After spending some more time in the pool, Brittany and Santana headed inside, showering and changing before ordering their Thai takeaway. "That'll be the food, back in a sec," Santana said, kissing Brittany's cheek before going to get the door. Brittany sat there, smiling, as Santana left. Brittany peeked over the back of the couch, but couldn't quite see the front door, but could hear Santana talk to the delivery boy. "Who's ready for dinner?" asked Santana as she re-entered the lounge, dinner in hand._

_The girls sat in the lounge, and ate their dinner while watching TV. Santana felt Brittany shiver a little bit, "You a little bit cold there gorgeous?" Brittany nodded. "How about we go upstairs, and lay in bed? It'll be nice and warm and really snugly," Santana suggested. "I like the sound of that," Brittany beamed as the pair stood up, and made their way to the bedroom._

_Brittany and Santana laid under the covers, snuggled up to each other, and giggled and chatted, and just enjoyed being there, with the one they loved. Then, there was a silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Brittany and Santana just laid there, in perfect silence, listening to each others heartbeats, and each others breaths. Then, as if they had read each others minds, both girls moved their heads, so that they were gazing into each others eyes., and smiling. The love radiated from the pair, and glowed brighter than the brightest star at that very moment. Neither girl needed to speak the fact, as they shared a gentle and slow kiss._

_Clothing was being slowly removed, breaths getting deeper, touches lingering. This was new territory for the pair. Sure, there had been a lot of kissing and groping, tender touches under the shirt, under the bra. But they had never taken it to the next level. Both girls were now in just their underwear, hands roaming over bare skin. At the same time, both Brittany and Santana pulled from the kiss, eyes lingering on each others. Santana wanted to take the next step, but didn't want to push Brittany into anything she didn't want to do. "B... Are you sure?" Santana whispered. Brittany smiled, "Yeah, I do.. Do you?" she whispered back. "Yeah, I do," Santana replied, nodding her head._

_Their roaming hands helped removed each piece of underwear. For both girls, the sensation of being there, completely naked, and intimate with each other, was exhilarating. Brittany and Santana pressed their bodies as close as the possibly could, to help fill the want, and the need, that both girls had, to be together. Hands, palms, finger, they went wherever they pleased. Every touch made each girls gasp. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, like the worlds most beautiful dance, just knowing what the other was doing. When the final line was crossed, both Brittany and Santana's bodies burned with love, buzzing like they had been struck by lightning._

_Their moans got deeper, muscles tensing with every movement. The sensation of feeling the one they love, touching them in the most intimate of ways, it was the most intense feeling either Brittany or Santana had ever felt. Both girls were far from innocent. Both had had sex before, with more than a few guys. But this, it was so much more than that. They were in love, and making love. Their bodies burned with a passion, a spark, it was so brand new. Their hearts, minds, and souls soared higher and higher, until they exploded. Both girls only saw fireworks as their bodies filled up completely with the electricity that had struck them earlier._

_It took quite a while for the buzzing sensation to leave their bodies. Brittany and Santana laid there, in each others arms, in total silence. Their bodies still heated. Santana held Brittany closer to her, feeling like she needed to take care of her girl. While Brittany's head was rested on Santana's chest, Santana asked quietly, "How do you feel Britt?" Santana waited, stroking Brittany's arm softly. Brittany thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts before replying. "Amazing. Happy. Loved." Brittany let out a contented sigh, nuzzling up to Santana's neck, "What about you S? How do you feel?" Santana smiled, kissing the top of Brittany's head, "Exactly the same. I'm happy. It's amazing. I love how... You make me feel. I love you B. I'm so in love with you, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Brittany lifted her head up, softly kissing Santana, "And I wouldn't change it either. I'm so in love with you, and it's the best feeling ever."_

_Both girls laid there, speaking softly, stroking each other gently. Then eventually both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, completely content, happy, and utterly in love._

"What ya thinking about B?" Santana asked. Brittany, as they were snuggled up together, had gone a bit misty eyed. "Oh? I was thinking about... Well remembering when we, umm when we first..." Brittany's cheeks blushed bright red. Santana had caught on to what Brittany tried to say, and softly laughed, "It was right here hey." Santana lifted Brittany's head up, placing a tender kiss on her lips, "I'll never ever forget it B." Brittany smiled, "Neither will I." The two girls continued to giggle, kiss, chatter, and kiss some more, until Consuela knocked on the door, telling them dinner was ready. "Coming mama," Santana called out as her and Brittany got up off the bed. As they walked out of the bedroom, Santana grabbed onto Brittany's hand, and they walked downstairs to get dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all! So here's the next chapter. I didn't expect to have it done so quickly, but I got on a roll with it and just wrote and wrote!**

** It's a long one. You know how I said the last chapter was the longest? Well, this one by far definitely is. (Before adding these notes the word count was close to 5,000!) I kept writing and writing. Then when I typed it up, I was like ohh. Longer than I thought it would be! So hopefully it's a good one :) I was going to split it and add more on to the second part, but I couldn't really find a spot I was happy splitting it at, so I left it as it is. **

**Also, I should add this chapter does get a little bit dark as such, and something not so nice happens. **

**I also need to add, that this not so nice event might be trigger for some people. It's sort of like, domestic violence. One of the girls *MINOR SPOILER* gets hit by someone in their family. I hope you get what I mean by sort of domestic violence. This is a once off though. So hopefully I don't upset anyone. This event helps show how strong the love Brittany and Santana share is. Well I hope it does, because that was my honest intention, to show how strong their love is. (And I actually had thought of this idea before the synopsis of 'Choke' was released. It just happened to work out the ep aired then soon after I updated.)**

****Feedback is always welcome. So feel free to review, or send me a DM and yeah :)****

* * *

><p>The next couple of days came and went. The rainstorm was a once off it seemed, as the rest of the week was fine. Cool, but no rain. Brittany stayed at Santana's, and Santana stayed at Brittany's, like they had planned to do while Brittany's mum was away. On the Friday, Santana went back to Brittany's after school. She wanted to spend as much time with Brittany as she could, because Brittany's dad was going to be in town for the weekend, so she would be busy. Santana attached herself to Brittany's neck as they snuggled on the bed. "I'm gonna miss you on the weekend," she mumbled, lips never leaving Brittany's skin. "Same," Brittany said, her hands stroking up and down Santana's back. Then the pair heard movement downstairs. Unsure if it was Mollie and Brittany's nan, or Brittany's mum returning home, the girls got up and headed downstairs. <p>

"Mummy!" Brittany said as herself and Santana entered the kitchen. "Girls, how are you?" Brianna asked, "You were okay during the rainstorm I hope?" "Yeah, we were okay. Britts made it to my place just in time that morning," Santana chuckled. "Yup mummy, I got inside just after it started. We stayed at San's that day and night because her papi said it was safer too." Brianna smiled, "Oh good. Nanna called before, she's dropping Molls off later tonight or early tomorrow, something about promising her something," Brianna shook her head, laughing. "Did you want to stay for dinner Santana? Have a big girls night in with me and Brittany? Then you both can have some more you time before Brittany's dad steals her for the weekend?" Brittany looked to Santana, smiling, and Santana smiled back, "Sounds great, thank you. I'll go call mama now!" 

Santana went into the next room to call her mama and tell her she'd be home the next morning, while Brittany stayed in the kitchen with her mum. Walking around the bench, Brittany hugged her mum, "Thanks mummy. I thought you'd want me all to yourself before I spend time with daddy." Brianna hugged her daughter back, "It's okay sweetheart. I get you every other time. You don't really get a lot of alone time with Santana, and I don't mind sharing you with her." Brittany giggled, and Brianna hugged her a bit tighter, "I'll tell you why too Britty." "Why mummy?" Brittany looked up, waiting for her mum to respond. "Because I've never seen you more happy than you are when you're with Santana. And I trust her completely." Brittany had to blink back the tears as she smiled wide at her mum's comment. "She really does make me happy." 

Santana walked back into the kitchen, but stopped shy of turning the corner to where Brittany and Brianna were. She heard what Brianna said, about how she'd never seen Brittany more happy, and that she trusted Santana completely. Santana took a moment to process the words, steadying herself before walking back to the mum and daughter, who she was madly in love with. 

When Santana did turn the corner, Brittany was sitting on the kitchen counter, casually talking to her mum. "Mama's all cool," Santana smiled, joining Brittany on the bench. Brittany couldn't hide her smile, resting her head on Santana's shoulder, "What's for dinner mummy?" Brianna stood opposite the two girls, "I was thinking I could go grab some take out? Anything you girls want?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, debating what she might want. "Chinese maybe would be cool," Santana suggested. Brianna nodded, "You good with that Britt?" "Mmm, sounds good. It was one of the things I thought we could have actually." Brianna picked up her bag and keys, "Well, I'll go get it no then. The usual girls?" Brittany and Santana both nodded. "Anything else you wanted me to get while I'm out?" Brittany lifted her head, looking at Santana, who shook her head slightly, "Nah we're good mummy." 

Once Brianna had left to get dinner, Brittany and Santana laid on the couch. Brittany was laying with her back against Santana's chest, and smiled as she felt the strong arms of her girlfriend wrap around her. "Hey B," Santana said, kissing the back of Brittany's head. Brittany smiled at the contact, "Mmm," she replied. "Your mum, I heard what she said earlier in the kitchen..." Brittany shuffled around, so she was facing Santana, "You did?" she said softly. Santana nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad she feels that way. And I'm glad I'm the one that makes you so happy." Brittany's smiled widened as Santana spoke, "You really do. And she's right, I'm happiest when I'm with you." "Love you," Santana said as she held Brittany closer to her body. Brittany snuggled up to Santana, head on her girls chest, "Love you too." 

The evening was filled with laughs and giggles and girly movies. After finishing dinner, the trio headed into the kitchen. Brittan and Santana sat at the counter, while Brianna warmed up some apple crumble for dessert. Once it was ready, Brianna plated it up, and then got out three wine glasses. Brittany and Santana sat there, confused. "Mummy, why the wine? We're not twenty one yet.." Brittany and Santana had the same thought, that their age had never stopped them before. But it usually didn't involve parental consent, and the use of Puck's cousin's fake ID. "Yeah Mrs P, what's the occasion?"Brianna smiled as she finished filling up the glasses, "You both. You've shown you're both so serious, that you're actually handling something that some would consider beyond your years. I know that you're both in for the long haul. And you almost never see something so true in people so young." Both Brittany and Santana were left speechless as all three raised their glasses in a toast. 

Later on, when Brittany and Santana headed to bed, both were still reeling from what Brittany's mum had spoken of earlier. The girls got changed, Santana borrowing a shirt from Brittany, and got under the covers. Santana leant over, turning the lamp off, and Brittany pulled her closer to her body. Laying there in silence, Brittany and Santana just listened to each others breaths, and each others heartbeats. Their fingers softly caressed skin, roaming wherever they pleased. Lips tenderly touched, relishing in the sensation of the contact. Pulling back, both girls gazed into each others, love gleaming and glowing in the moonlight seeping through the crack in the curtains. "You're so beautiful you know," Santana spoke softly, gently pulling Brittany closer to her. "Nah, you are," Brittany replied, snuggling up to Santana's chest. "Whatever," Santana softly laughed. 

The next morning, Brittany and Santana were woken by Brianna coming into the bedroom, asking if the girls wanted breakfast. "Please mummy." "Yeah that would be pretty cool, thanks," Santana replied. "Ohh Britt honey," Brianna stepped back into the room, "Your dad's already picked up Mollie and taken her out for the day, and he'll be back later to pick you up and drop her off okay? Then he'll come get Mollie again tomorrow morning and take you both out together." "Okay mummy," Brittany smiled, "We'll be down soon for breakfast," she added as her mum left the room. "You're excited hey baby?" Santana said. "Yep," Brittany nodded, "I haven't seen daddy in ages." Brittany sat up, and looked to Santana. "Hey umm... Do you think it would be okay if I told daddy about us?" Brittany's eyes then darted down to her own lap. "B," Santana sat up, putting an arm around Brittany, "Of course it is." Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, "Thanks." Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's hair, "Now let's go get some breakfast hey? And enjoy the day we're gonna have before your dad steals you away!" Brittany giggled at this, and the pair got up, and put their clothes on, and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

Brittany and Santana's day together included laughs and cuddles and fun. Then once Santana had left, Brittany packed an overnight bag to take with her to her dad's hotel room. Brittany was just about dancing about her room in excitement as she packed her bag. Once Brittany had finished packing, and had double checked she had everything she needed, she headed downstairs. Putting her bag by the door, Brittany then headed into the kitchen. "All packed?" Brianna asked. "Yup," Brittany said, propping herself up on the counter, smiling. Brianna passed Brittany a mug of hot chocolate, "Thanks mummy." "Any idea about what you're doing tonight?" Brittany shook her head, "Not really, daddy said dinner but that's all he would say." Brianna smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm. "Hey Britt." Brittany looked to her mum, "Yes mummy?" "You know me and your dad still love you and Molls right? And us splitting up had absolutely nothing to do with either of you." Brittany put down her mug, "I know," she said, getting down off the counter and hugging her mum. 

Once Brittany's dad arrived, and dropped Mollie off, Brittany picked up her bag and walked out the door with her dad to his rental car. Brittany's dad took her bag as she got in the passenger seat. Brittany couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Life for her was going pretty damn well. She was in love. Cheerios co-captain. And her dad was in town for a few days. Brittany was going to tell her dad about her relationship with Santana after dinner that night, when they were back at his hotel room. "Someone's a bit happy," Josh laughed. "It's coz you're here daddy!" Brittany giggled as her dad pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the hotel so they could drop Brittany's bag off before going to dinner. 

"Your hotel room is so pretty," Brittany remarked as she walked with her dad towards the restaurant, which was only a few blocks from the hotel. "Thanks baby bumblebee," chuckled Josh. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Daddy! I'm almost eighteen, I'm not a baby anymore!" Josh hugged his daughter with one arm as they kept walking, "No matter how old you are, you'll always be one of my babies." "I know," Brittany sighed in defeat. "Love you too," Josh smirked, "And we're here," he said, stopping in front of the restaurant. "After you my big baby girl," Josh said, opening the door. Brittany shook her head, laughing softly as she walked inside. 

The conversation over dinner was light hearted and fun. Brittany told her dad about becoming one of the Cheerios co-captains, what she was wearing to Prom, and what she wanted to do after graduation. Josh told his daughter all about the new holiday house he had bought, and how he wanted to take Brittany and Mollie to it next school break for a few days. "What are we doing tomorrow daddy?" Brittany asked as she ate dessert. "I was thinking, if it's a nice day, we could go by the lake. Have lunch, go for a swim. How does that sounds? And if the weather isn't so great, movies and lunch somewhere." Brittany smiled, "Sounds perfect daddy!" 

There's always room for ice cream. And Josh knew Brittany would say this on the way back to the hotel, so they made a detour to get ice cream. Brittany walked along happily, ice cream in hand. "How can you still be hungry Brittles? I'll never understand where it all goes!" Josh laughed as they walked through the hotel foyer. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Well maybe because of Cheerios practice, and dance practice, and I go running a lot?" "I think you're right sweetheart. How about you go and wash up, and I'll get the popcorn ready?" "Okay daddy!" Brittany hugged her dad and skipped off to the bathroom. 

As Brittany washed her face, fixing her make-up and hair, a sudden wave of nerves came over her. Brittany didn't like keeping anything from her dad. And she wanted to tell him about herself and Santana. But there was the sudden nervous feeling that hit her. Brittany kept fixing herself up as she thought about how to tell her dad. It was a big thing, and important to Brittany, that she told her dad. And even though it was kind of late, and they were going to watch a movie before bed, she needed to tell him. Brittany couldn't talk about it with him the next day, because Mollie still didn't know. Brittany was startled out of her thoughts by her dad calling out to her. Taking a deep breath, Brittany walked out to the lounge. 

When Brittany got to the lounge, her dad was sitting on the couch, bowl of popcorn in his lap. Josh smiled at Brittany, who smiled back, and sat beside him, "So your choice sweetheart. There's quite a few movies we can order from." "Cool, thanks daddy. Umm, before we watch the movie, I need to... Umm, talk to you... Tell you something..." Brittany looked to her dad. "Baby bumblebee, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Brittany nodded, "I'm more than okay daddy." "Then what's up?" 

Brittany sat side-on on the couch, facing her dad. "Okay, so it's pretty big, and not many people know yet..." Josh smiled, "Bumbles, are you sure you're okay? If it's that big, and not many people know about this..." "Yes daddy, I'm okay," Brittany interrupted her dad, "But what I'm about to tell you, can you not tell anyone please? It's just... Telling the world..." Josh nodded, "It's okay, I'll keep it to myself." "Thanks daddy," Brittany smiled, "So I don't really know how to say it, so sorry if I ramble... There's so much flying around in my head right now..." Brittany took a breath, steadying herself. 

"So umm... I'm in love daddy. I've found someone who makes me feel so happy. And safe. Someone who loves me back for who I am, flaws and all. I... I never thought I would find someone like that ever. We just... We get each other. It's like the world stops turning when we're together, and only we matter. I'm in love daddy, and it's the best feeling ever." Josh's face erupted into a smile, "Ohh Brittany, why were you so nervous? That's amazing news! So, who is the lucky man that captured my girls heart, and when do I get to meet him?" "Well daddy," Brittany started, "You've met them before." "Have I now?" Josh asked, "So which of your handsome male friends is it?" "Actually, they're a she daddy. I... I have a girlfriend. It's Santana that I'm in love with." 

As soon as Brittany finished speaking, Josh's body tensed up, causing the bowl of popcorn in his lap to fall to the floor. He sat there, speechless, trying to process what Brittany had just told him. "D-daddy?" Brittany timidly said, "Are you okay?" "You... You just said that you're in love... With a girl..." Brittany nodded. "Are you... Are you sure this isn't just a phase? Or some kind of experiment?" "What? No daddy, I love Santana, and she loves me." "But she's a girl Brittany, you can't be in love with her. It.. It's not..." Brittany looked confused, "It's not what daddy?" "It's not right," Josh replied flatly. "But," Brittany reached out for her dad's hand, and when he pulled it away, her heart sunk, "But it feels so right..." Josh stood up, unable to look at his daughter, "No, it isn't." Tears began to form in Brittany's eyes as she stood up, "But why?" 

Josh turned to face his somewhat distraught daughter, "Because it's not natural Brittany. You're a girl. You're supposed to love boy! I don't know what to do about this..." "Pl-please just don't hate me daddy. I'm still... Still your daughter. I'm still the same girl I was just a few minutes ago!" "But Brittany, I don't know how to look at you right now. Things have changed!" "But how?" Brittany began shouting, "Because I told you I found someone who is in love with me as much as I am in love with them? How does that change anything?" "You're only a child Brittany!" Josh shouted back, "You don't know how serious the repercussions can be for this!" "But I do." Brittany had somehow managed to keep the tears at bay, "I'm still your kid, that hasn't changed!" Brittany stepped forward, in an attempt to hug her dad. 

Brittany wasn't expecting what happened next to happen. As she stepped forward to hug her dad, his reaction shocked her. "I.. I still love you daddy," she said as she went to put her arms around Josh. But before her arms even grazed the air close to her dad's body, he pushed her arms away. "D-daddy," Brittany said, again attempting to her him. "Get away from me," Josh said, in a tone of voice that held no love. Brittany ignored his order, and she still went to hug him again. "I said get away!" and Josh slapped Brittany with such force, she fell to the floor, hitting her arm against the coffee table. Brittany sat there, and put a hand to her face, and found there was blood on her cheek. Her dad's ring must have caught on her skin. And her arm, it was throbbing from the impact of hitting the coffee table. And all Brittany could think of was running away. 

Brittany stood up, wiping her face where it was cut, and stared down her dad, in silence. Then, she turned around, and went to the bedroom where her bag was. Brittany picked up her bag, and headed for the door that led to the hotel hallway. Brittany heard her dad call out, anger still in his voice, "Stay here. I am your father and you will do what I say!" "Carlos is my only daddy now," Brittany yelled back as she slammed the door shut. 

Brittany went down stairs, and hurried through the lobby, and once she was outside, Brittany ran a full block and a half, then hid down an alleyway. She hid to avoid her father finding her if he came after her. It was then that Brittany let the tears flow freely. How could things have gone so wrong? Looking at the time, it was close to midnight. Brittany pondered what to do at that point. She didn't want to go home at that point. Even though she wanted to tell her mum everything, she didn't want to wake up Mollie, and make things more difficult than they already were. 

Without a second thought, Brittany knew where she wanted to go, knowing she would be safe. Brittany headed to Santana's place. 

At the same time Brittany was walking to Santana's, Santana was enjoying a late night hot cocoa with her papi, who had not long got in from work. "Just in time papi, you missed the rain!" "Seems I did," Carlos chuckled. Both kept drinking their cocoa and chatting away, when they both heard the doorbell ring, and looked at each other curiously. Santana told her father to stay and she would see who it was at the late hour. When Santana got to the door and opened it, she was met with Brittany, standing there, soaking wet, and shivering not only from the fact she was cold, but upset and somewhat distraught. 

"Britt Britt! What's wrong?" an instantly worried Santana said as she shut the door, and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. Brittany couldn't find the energy to speak, and just held onto Santana, sobbing into her shoulder. "Who is it Santana?" Carlos asked as he came to the front door to investigate. When he saw Santana there, holding a shaking Brittany, he immediately became concerned. "Brittany, darling, what's wrong?" Still sobbing, Brittany lifted her head, looking into Santana's eyes, then to Carlos, and the cut on her cheek became obvious. "Santana, why don't you take Brittany up to your room, get her dry and warm and changed. I'll make a hot drink, and my first aid bag out. Is that okay Brittany?" Brittany nodded, and Santana told her papi they would be back down in a few minutes, and proceeded to take Brittany up to her bedroom. 

Brittany was drenched right through, and Santana helped her out of her dripping wet clothes. As she dried Brittany off, Santana saw a bruise on Brittany's arm. Neither girl spoke as Santana took care of Brittany, clothing her and making sure she was warm, and fixing her hair. Once Santana put down the hairbrush, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, and whispered the first words to come out of her mouth since she arriving at the house that night, "Th-thank you." Santana rubbed Brittany's back, whispering in return, "It's alright babe. We'll go downstairs now okay? Papi'll have a hot cocoa ready for you, and he'll have a look at your face and arm okay?" Brittany lifted her head up, and looked into Santana's eyes, nodding. Santana left a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, before taking them both downstairs. 

The two girls sat at the dining room table. "Here Brittany, have this and then we'll look at your cheek and arm okay?" Carlos said as he sat down. Brittany cupped the mug in her hands and took a sip. Santana kept an arm around Brittany from the moment they sat down. Wanting to break the silence, and knowing she should really explain why she had turned up at their house after midnight, Brittany put the mug down, and spoke about what had happened earlier on. 

"We'd j-just got back from dinner, and he made s-some popcorn while I quickly washed up. Wh-when I came back to the lounge, he was sitting on the couch. I... He said I could pick the movie, and I said I needed to talk to him... And then I told him. About me a-and Santana. He just... He froze." Brittany's voice shook as she spoke. "He said... He thought it was a phase.. An experiment. That I couldn't b-be in love with Santana. Because it w-wasn't right, because she's a girl. That I'm su-supposed to love boys." Brittany started to sob softly again, "He said I was only a child and he di-didn't know h-how to look at me. I... I went to hu-hug him... And... And he... Slapped me. I... I fell. Hit my arm on the coffee table. Then I felt my cheek... And.. Yeah. Then umm, I umm... Stood up, and just stared. And I knew I just had to get out. I went and got my bag... He told me to stay, that he was my fa-fa-father. I said..." Brittany suddenly got a little shy, she wasn't sure how she could or should say that she had told her dad that Carlos was her only dad now. Taking a breath, Brittany continued, "I ran for a bit, and then stopped, and thought about what to do. I wanted to g-go somewhere I felt safe... So I came here." 

"Why didn't you go home Brittany? Not that you're not welcome here of course though," Carlos said. "I thought about that. I... I wanted to tell mummy. But I didn't want to go home. If Mollie woke up... It would have been even harder..." Carlos nodded understandingly. "Britt Britt, while papi looks at your cheek and arm, did you want me to call your mum? And tell her that you're here?" Brittany turned her head, facing Santana, "Please. That would be good. If... If she asks why, can y-you tell her? I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want her to worry not knowing and..." Brittany had started to ramble when Santana interrupted her, "Of course. I'll do that now, and let papi work his magic." Brittany couldn't help but smile a little as Santana finished her sentence. Santana gave Brittany a small peck on the lips, before getting up to get the phone, in the lounge, and call Brittany's mum. 

"Tell me if it stings okay?" Carlos said as he cleaned the small cut on Brittany's cheek. Brittany nodded, then stayed still while the cut was cleaned. "You'll just need to give it a bit of a clean every so often, just to make sure it doesn't get infected." "Thanks," Brittany replied. "Now, show me your arm sweetie," Carlos said kindly. Brittany held up her arm for Carlos to see. Carlos pressed around the bruise and Brittany's arm, feeling for any abnormalities. Brittany occasionally twinged when he touched a particularly sore spot, but Carlos found nothing majorly wrong. "It's just bruised, I'm pretty certain that's all it is. But we can keep an eye on it okay?" Carlos said, standing to put away the first aid kit. When Carlos turned back to sit at the table again, Brittany was standing there, and gave him a big hug. "Thankyou, for everything... Just, thankyou." "Anytime Brittany, anytime," Carlos replied, hugging Brittany back. 

Santana came back into the room a few minutes later. "What did mummy say?" asked Brittany as Santana sat beside her. "Naturally, she's pretty pissed. But she's happy you're safe now. And she completely understands why you didn't go home and came here. And I told her I'd look after you, well, today," Santana said, looking at the time, "And I said I'd take you home when you were right to go." "Thankyou," Brittany said, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Did you girls want another drink?" Carlos asked. Santana shook her head, "You want another one babe?" Brittany lifted her head, "I'm alright thanks. I just want to lay down actually. If that's okay?" Carlos smiled and nodded, "Of course, you two girls go on upstairs, I'll put these in the sink." 

When the girls got up to Santana's room, Santana turned the lamp on. "You hop into bed beautiful. I'll get the light." Brittany obliged, sliding under the covers as Santana turned off the light, then joined Brittany in bed. Almost immediately, Brittany cuddled right up to Santana. Santana felt, and understood, Brittany's want and need to be close; to feel safe. She held Brittany close to her chest, and stroked her hair. "You feeling a bit better Britt Britt?" she said quietly. "Yeah, I am. Your papi is so kind." Brittany tilted her head up, looking into Santana's eyes, "And you. I'm in love with the most amazing girl in the whole world." "And so am I," Santana smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Brittany's lips. 

While the pair were laying there, embraced in each other, Santana remembered something from earlier. "Hey B?" "Mmm S? What's up?" "You know when you were telling me and papi what happened?" Brittany tensed up a little bit at the thought, and Santana stroked her arm to comfort her. "Yeah.." "Well, you went to say you said something to him, but then you stopped. Then you kept going on, saying you ran. What did you say to him?" Brittany didn't speak, so Santana quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too though." Brittany laughed a little, "It's okay lovely. I just... I went to say it then, but got kind of embarrassed coz your papi was there..." Santana was now even more curious, "Why beautiful?" "Well, because," Brittany rested her head by Santana's on the pillow, "Because when he told me to stay and do what he said coz he was my father, I yelled back that your papi was my only daddy now." 

Santana wasn't sure how to react to what Brittany had said at first. Her heart pretty much melted as well though. Brittany had always been like a part of the family. But now, it felt that bit more real to Santana. It definitely was not the way Santana wanted the feelings to grow as such. Santana gently kissed Brittany's forehead, then lowered her head so her eyes met Brittany's. "I think papi would have smiled B. To know that's how you think of him. And he's always loved you like you were one of his own." "Really?" Brittany smiled shyly. Santana's eyes could have said it all, but she still spoke. "Yeah, really. He's always thought you were sweet and kind. Plus, he's happy that I'm happy, and he's happy it's you making me so happy." Brittany let out a small giggle, "That's a lot of happy!" "Yup," Santana softly chuckled, "How's your arm? Think you'll be okay to sleep soon? Means we can snuggle some more, and when we wake up we can snuggle even more, and then I can treat you like the princess you are. All day." Brittany nodded, "I like the sound of that! And my arm and my cheek feel better now. Well kind of. They don't hurt as much now." "Good good," Santana smiled, "Plus, you're not getting a say in the plans for later princess." Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" Santana's smile turned into a smirk, "Yup." 

Brittany settled herself against Santana's chest, ear over her heart, "I'm okay with that." Santana reached over, turning off the lamp, and upon hearing Brittany yawn, Santana held Brittany closer to her body, "Night Britt Britt." "N-night Sa-sanny," Brittany half mumbled as she yawned again, eyes closing and drifting off to sleep, feeling warm, and loved. And safe.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun rose the next morning, Santana's eyes fluttered open slowly. And what she saw was Brittany, curled up in her arms. Santana smiled softly at the sight. Regardless of how Brittany had came to be at her house just a few hours before, Santana was happy that Brittany, although asleep at that moment, looked happy, and safe. Santana slowly untangled herself from Brittany. Gently so she did not wake her up. Santana had a plan for the morning. As she tip-toed down the stairs, Santana thought up the perfect breakfast in bed menu for her girlfriend.

While Brittany slumbered on, Santana cooked up a breakfast fit for royalty. Santana hummed a tune to herself quietly, and as she turned to the fridge to get juice out, there was a note stuck to the door. Santana smiled as she read the note. '_My beautiful princess, work called me in, big emergency. Your mama is out for the day, one of her committee meetings. I hope Brittany is feeling better today. You know where the first aid kit is if her face needs looking to again, or she needs some pain relief. Mama sends her love to Brittany, I told her what happened last night, because she asked why Brittany's clothes were in the wash. Hope my two beautiful girls have a good day. See you later, Love Papi._' Santana folded the note up, placing it on the tray that held breakfast, and headed back upstairs.

Brittany was still asleep when Santana returned to her bedroom. As much as Santana wanted to just leave Brittany to sleep, mainly so she could just watch her. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping._ Santana's urge to look after her girl was overwhelming. Just as Santana was about to wake Brittany, she heard the blonde girls phone start buzzing in her bag. Santana fished it out, and saw a text from Brittany's mum. '_Hi sweetheart, I hope you're feeling a bit better. I know Santana will make you smile. Did you want me to bring anything over to Santana's before I head out for the day with a friend? Love you DQ, Love mum._' Santana smiled at the text. Brianna called Brittany her 'Dancing Queen,' or 'DQ' for short, all the time. Santana looked to Brittany, still slumbering away, and slipped out of her room, and rang Brianna.

Santana held Brittany's phone to her ear, waiting for Brianna to pick up. "Hey my little DQ," Brianna said as she answered. "Hey Mrs P, it's Santana," Santana quietly chuckled, "Britt's still asleep." "Ahh okay. How's our girl doing? Is she alright? Well, you know what I mean..." "Yeah, she's okay," Santana started, "I didn't push her into talking about it, but yeah, I think she'll be okay." "Good good," Brianna breathed, "I have to thank you. And your father. For looking out for Britt. And looking after her too." "Not a problem," Santana smiled to herself, "Papi has always thought of Britt Britt as one of his own. And I'll do anything for her, always and forever." "I'm glad she's with someone that loves her so much." "I really do love her, so so much." "I know, and Britt loves you right back." As Brianna spoke those words, Santana felt her heart jump a little. "Santana, do you think Brittany would want anything from home? I know it's only for the day that I'm out, but she might want something."

Santana thought for a moment, "Actually, a change of clothes. Hers got drenched last night, so I put them in the wash." "Will do." Santana got an idea, "Could you make sure the clothes you pick, are like, a little dressy? And pack Britt's makeup? I'm gonna pamper her and stuff today.." "She'll love that. And okay, will do. I'll get that ready and I'll be by in about an hour or two.." "Not a problem, see you soon." "Bye Santana." Both hung up the phone, and Santana re-entered her room.

Santana put Brittany's phone away, and retrieved the breakfast tray from her desk. Carefully setting it on her bedside, Santana then sat on her bed, and looked at Brittany, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Rise and shine princess," Santana whispered gently as she tickled Brittany's arm. Brittany slowly woke up, a smile adorning her face. Santana smiled back, "Ready for breakfast babe?" Brittany nodded, starting to get up, when Santana stopped her, "No no, breakfast has come to you." Brittany stayed in bed, sitting up, curious. Santana turned slightly, picking up the tray, and placing it on their laps. Brittany's eyes lit up at the tray, which held all her favourites – toast with jam, waffles with syrup and whipped cream, museli, yoghurt and juice. "Thankyou," Brittany said, kissing Santana's cheek before they began to eat.

Once breakfast was eaten, Brittany laid in Santana's arms as they watched the only decent thing that was on TV that morning – cartoons. When an ad break came on, Santana asked Brittany, "Hey bub, how're you feeling?" "Alright. I mean, like, it still hurts a little bit. But I'm alright." Santana held Brittany that bit closer to her body, "Good good," she said, "Ohh, your mum texted you while you were asleep. So I called her back. She's dropping by soon with some clothes for you, coz your other clothes are in the wash." Brittany smiled, "Cool." "She said she'll be out all day with a friend, that's why she texted, to see if you wanted anything before she left. Did you want a shower before she gets here? Or anything else?" Brittany sat up a little, "A shower would be nice actually," she smirked a little, "Come in with me?" "Of course," Santana smiled as she got up off the bed, and walked to the bathroom, hand in hand with Brittany.

Brittany tried to wash her hair, but Santana wouldn't let her. And although Brittany somewhat protested, secretly she was loving every second of it. Once the last of the conditioner was rinsed out, Brittany turned around, wrapping her arms around Santana. Right there and then, in that moment, Brittany had never in her life felt more safe. She was in her most vulnerable state, in her purest form. But felt safe. Santana could sense that Brittany was feeling something, and stroked the blondes back, and whispered, "What ya thinking about?" Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes, a loving smile radiating from her face, "How safe I feel with you." Santana smiled back, and pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's forehead, "You'll always be safe with me."

The pair were cuddled together, each bundled up in a fluffy bathrobe, when Brianna rang the doorbell. Santana stood up from the bed, "It's alright, you stay. I'll bring your mama up here," and she leaned down, kissing Brittany's cheek before heading down to answer the door. "Hiya Mrs P," Santana greeted Brianna, "Britts is up in my room. We were just relaxing after a shower."

By default Santana should have blushed, or tried to backtrack on her statement. But it was Brittany's mum, one of the few people she felt completely comfortable around. And there was nothing sneaky about the shower the two girls had shared so Santana didn't feel the need to hide the fact. "Hi Santana," Brianna smiled, "How is Brittany?" she asked as they began heading towards Santana's room. "A little sore. But better all round than she was last night when she got here." "I really cant thank you and your parents enough for making sure Britt was safe." Santana simply replied with, "You accept us, that's enough thanks for me for more than a lifetime."

"Mummy!" Bittany said as she saw her mum enter the room with Santana. "Hey sweetheart," Brianna replied as Brittany bounded over to her, hugging her tightly. When Brittany was in her mums arms, emotions overtook her suddenly, and the tears flowed freely. While Brittany and Brianna were embraced, Santana had quietly gathered some clothes and went to leave the room, "I'll leave you both alone for a bit." "Santana," Brianna said as Santana went to walk by, and reached out, gently holding Santana's arm, "Stay, please. It's your room after all. Plus, Britt came to you, and you're family to me." Brittany, still crying, couldn't find words to speak. And Santana, she stood still, clothing falling to the floor, as Brianna pulled her into the embrace.

Brittany sat on the bed, Santana to one side of her, Brianna on the other, who was looking at Brittany' injuries. Brittany's tears had stopped, but as she spoke, her voice shook a little, "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't come home..." Brianna shook her head, "Don't be silly. You came to a place where you felt safe. I'm just glad you did that, okay?" Brittany looked up to her mum, smiling faintly and nodding as she blindly searched for Santana's hand, meeting it and taking it in her grasp. "And so am I Britt Britt. I just want you to be safe, no matter who you're with or where you are," Santana said, hugging Brittany and not letting go. "I know," Brittany quietly said in response, "And I feel safe when I'm with you both."

"If you both need anything, I've got my cell on me okay?" Santana nodded, and Brittany smiled, "Thankyou mummy." Both the girls went to walk out of the bedroom to walk Brianna down to the front door, when she stopped them, "No no, it's okay. Stay girls, just relax, have fun. I'll show myself out," she smiled, hugging Brittany and Santana goodbye before departing.

"So," Santana said, in a playful tone of voice, "I'm gonna let you get changed, and I'll go get changed," she handed Brittany the bag her mum had brought, "Then I'm going to do your hair. And your makeup. Then... Well, you'll see," Santana finished with a wink. Brittany couldn't help but elicit a giggle, "Okay." Standing up, Brittany hugged Santana, before she was left to get changed. Santana smiled as she got dressed in the next room. Knowing Brianna, when she heard Santana ask for dressy clothes, they would be some of the dressiest that Brittany owned, besides formal wear. And Santana couldn't wait to lay her eyes on the blonde beauty.

Once Santana had left, Brittany opened the bag. She set aside her makeup bag, and pulled out the clothes her mum had packed for her – a pink and blue silk halter neck top, a long black flowing skirt, and a navy and white blazer. Brittany smiled to herself, her mum always knew what clothes worked, and what clothes didn't. _These are kind of dressy... I bet Santana told her to pack nice clothes... _Brittany chuckled to herself as she got dressed.

Santana had finished dressing, and fixing her hair and makeup, then headed back to her room, knocking on the door, "You ready B?" On the other side of the door, Brittany was standing at the mirror, adjusting the collar on her blazer, "Yeah I'm good," she called out. Walking into her room, Santana immediately spotted Brittany by the mirror, "You look so beautiful," she breathed out, walking towards her girlfriend.

Brittany turned, smiling at the sight of Santana in a one-shoulder loose fitting deep red top, knee length black skirt, and short cut denim vest. "So do you," smiled the blonde, her eyes unashamedly lingering over Santana's body. The girls embraced each other, Santana kissing Brittany's cheek, "Ready to be pampered like you should be?" she whispered. Brittany couldn't help but giggle a little, a big smile on her face as deep hazel eyes met bright blue. Santana took Brittany's hands, and lead her over to her dresser, "Take a seat beautiful," she said, placing a tender kiss on Brittany's lips, before turning to retrieve the girls' makeup bag from the bed.

Brittany kept trying to hep Santana, so much so Santana seriously considered finding something to tie Brittany down to the chair. After many delays because of Brittany, Santana finally finished Brittany's hair and makeup. "It's amazing, thankyou," Brittany said upon seeing the finished product. Santana beamed at her girl as she stood up, taking hold of her hands, "Anytime. Now, are you ready for the rest of your day?" Brittany smiled shyly, giggling a little, and nodded her head. "Come this way gorgeous," Santana said as she led Brittany from her room.

Santana's plans included a picnic lunch (which was move inside to the family room in front of the fireplace, because of the light rain outside), massages, cuddles and kisses. The pair listened to music; a playlist Santana made of all their favourite songs. While they were cuddled up together by the fire, Brittany sighed happily, "What did I do to deserve you?" Santana simply smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Brittany's cheek, "You exist. That's what."

Brittany looked so peaceful when Santana left her asleep by the fire. She'd drifted off as the pair just lay there, holding each other. Once she reached the kitchen, Santana turned the kettle on, and got mugs out for hot drinks. There was still some caramel sponge cake left, so as the kettle boiled, Santana cut off a big slice, and put it on a plate with two forks, then fixed two hot chocolates, and wandered back to Brittany.

Santana smiled to herself as she walked in the room, Brittany was still asleep, and looked like an angel, she thought. Sitting down quietly beside her slumbering girlfriend, Santana put the try with the drinks and cake aside, and gently stroked Brittany's arm. "Wakey wakey princess," she softly said, "I've got hot chocolate and cake." Brittany didn't respond, so Santana brushed the hair away from Brittany's face, and softly kissed her cheek. This seemed to do the trick, as a smile spread across Brittany's lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Brought you a drink," Santana smiled, handing Brittany a mug as she sat up. "Thankyou," Brittany replied, kissing Santana's lips softly as she took the mug. "Sorry I fell asleep," Brittany said, taking another sip from her mug. "Don't worry," Santana lightly chuckled, "You look like an angel when you're asleep." Brittany shot Santana a playfully suspicious look, "And when I'm awake?" she retorted, an eyebrow raised. "Still and angel. Because that's what you are." Brittany rolled her eyes at the comment as the pair cuddled up to each other.

Later on in the evening, Santana dropped Brittany off at home. And as they pulled up out front of her house, Brittany's dad's car was in the driveway. "C-come in wi-with me... Pl-please?" Brittany said, her voice and body shaking. Santana gripped Brittany's hand over the centre console, "Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me too okay?" "Thankyou," Brittany said as the pair got out of the car, and headed inside, quickly running up to Brittany's room.

Once in her bedroom, Brittany made sure the door was completely closed, before attaching herself to Santana. "Shh, it's okay baby," Santana whispered, rubbing Brittany's back, "He can't hurt you anymore, I wont let him." Brittany was still shaking, so Santana, still holding onto Brittany, led her over to the bed, and gently lifted her up. Sitting beside Brittany, Santana stroked the girls hair, "Do you want anything babe?" she softly asked. "I... Some juice... But he..." Santana cut Brittany off, cupping the girls cheek, "I'll go down, it's okay. Will you be okay here for a couple of minutes while I go get it?" There was still terror, and fear in Brittany's eyes as she nodded in response to Santana's proposal. "Back in a minute," Santana said, pressing a soft sweet kiss to Brittany's lips before she headed downstairs.

Before she walked around the corner to enter the kitchen, Santana paused at the sound of a hushed and heated argument between Brittany's mum and dad. "She's your daughter.. Our daughter Josh. How could you do that?" "Ohh and what was I supposed to do Bri?" "Talk to her. Love her. Not hit her, that's for sure!" "I can't believe you're okay with this... This... Abnormality. Letting that... Demon girl put ideas into Brittany's mind!" "_Santana,_" Brianna stated, with emphasis, "Makes Brittany happy. The happiest she's been in a long time. Which if you took the effort, you would see!" "Brittany, she's..." "What Josh? What is she? Say it. Go on, spit it out!"

"Stupid Bri. Look at her grades! This... Santana," he spat out with malice, "Is probably taking advantage of this." "You're wrong Josh," Brianna said, utter disbelief in her voice. Suddenly, realising she'd been standing there awhile, and that Brittany was probably starting to worry, Santana took a deep breath, and walked around the corner.

"She's right, you are wrong," Santana said as she walked to the fridge, not even looking at Brittany's parents. "Watch your mouth girl. And what would you know?" Josh hissed at Santana, as Brianna watched on silently. "A lot more than you clearly," Santana retorted, anger in her voice as she poured two glasses of juice, and then put the juice away, "Like that Brittany is a lot smarter than people give her credit for." Josh rolled his eyes, "You idiot, She's practically failing..." Santana cut him off, "Brittany may not be the most booksmart girl. But she has a lot of wisdom about other things. Like life. And love." "What, like she's in love with you?" Josh mocked.

Santana looked him in the eye, and simply nodded. "She's a fool." Santana then shook her head, "No, you are. You couldn't see she loves you. That she is still the same girl she's always been. She fucking adored you. And you did what you did? Only a fool would completely turn his back on someone like that. His own daughter." Brianna still watched on, in silence, stunned, as Josh delivered his ultimatum. "No, you are the fool you child. After I tell Brittany what I'm about to tell you, you're going to be the fool." Santana crossed her arms, "Yeah? And what would that be huh?" "She has to choose. Choose me and forget about you. Or if she chooses you, which I doubt she will, she loses me."

While this had been going down, Brittany, although somewhat scared, wandered downstairs to see where Santana was. And like Santana had initially done, Brittany stopped shy of rounding the corner into the kitchen, and listened in to what was going on. Brittany was shocked by everything her dad was saying. And smirked proudly at everything Santana said back. Then her dad spat out his ultimatum. Brittany had to put her hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet. Despite what had happened, Brittany just could not believe what her dad had just said.

There was silence. Until Brittany heard her mum speak up. "Josh, you... You don't mean it, do you?" "Yes I do Bri. Brittany has to pick. Me, or that slut." It hurt Brittany to hear her dad talk about Santana like that, with such harsh words. Brittany, in that moment, knew what she had to do, without even a seconds thought about it.

Rounding the corner, Brittany came into view of everyone, but Brittany only had eyes for one person. Keeping her eyes focused on that person, Brittany kept walking to them. And before anyone could speak, Brittany threw her arms around Santana's shoulders, and crashed her lips into Santana's, kissing her hard, not caring that both her parents were watching on, shocked at how bold Brittany was being, as it was slightly out of character for her. Santana, at first, was stunned at the boldness of what Brittany was doing, but the melted into the kiss, reciprocating with just as much force, and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, kissing her girlfriend back.

Once the pair finally broke from the heated kiss, Brittany stayed in Santana's arms, and turned to face her dad, whose face held shock still, mixed with anger. "I am who I am daddy. And I love who I love. I'm in love with Santana. Choosing you would mean changing me. And I'm not changing me for anyone. Ever. It would be wrong to try." Brianna stood there, and smiled proudly at her daughter. "You're so brave, and beautiful. Fuck I'm so damn lucky to have you," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. "I don't want to be someone I'm not. So bye daddy," Brittany said. "Told you Brittany was smart, didn't I," Santana said, evil cheekiness in her voice, smirking towards Josh. "I... I..." was all Josh was able to stutter out at his daughters speech, and didn't move. "I believe Brittany said bye, Josh," Brianna said sternly, walking to stand by Santana and Brittany. At that, Josh couldn't form any kind of reply, and quietly left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed the update! A little bit of drama, but as I've said, _Brittana is endgame_ in this fic, and they don't break up. So hopefully no-one thought Brittany would choose her dad over Santana! Brittany's dad is now completely out of the picture. He won't be reappearing again. **

**There's still actually quite a bit to come in this fic. I've still got a few ideas I want to write out. **

**So remember, any questions, feel free to DM me. And leave reviews, reviews are nice :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! Long story short, I got sick, didn't write for a few days. Got better, worked heaps and wrote in between. Started typing, got sick again. I'm still a little off now, but yeah!**

**I'll stop rambling for now, and let you enjoy (hopefully!) this new chapter.**

**I do have to give this chapter a trigger warning though, as there is some reference to self-harm in it. So please, if you're offended, that is not my intention. I've had this idea for awhile. And I tried to write it as tastefully as possible.**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Brittany's injuries healed. Not wanting to explain the real story about how she got the injuries, Brittany said she tripped over Lord Tubbington in the dark. And much to Brittanys relief, everyone bought the story.<p>

Just before mid-terms, the seniors were given two weeks off. And a lot of the senior class took advantage of this, taking off for the whole two weeks, rather than actually studying. Brittany and Santana were amongst that group. They planned a quick getaway. Which their parents agreed too, as long as they stayed home for the first few days and got some study done. Feeling it was a fair deal, Brittany and Santana agreed to it. Both girls were grateful that their parents understood that they just wanted alone time, away from Lima.

Santana was packing her bags the night before her and Brittany were going to leave. And she couldn't wait to leave; to spend time away, alone, with the girl she loved. Once her bags were packed, Santana sat cross-legged on her bed, a small box in her hand. Santana smiled as she opened the small box. It contained a thin silver chain, with a heart locket. Santana got it for Brittany, just because she could. And inside the locked, Santana got an inscription – '_Forever yours, S xoxo_' Santana shut the box, and made sure it was safely hidden in her bag before she went to bed.

The next morning, Brittany woke up, and couldn't stop grinning. She was excited to get away, just her and Santana. They'd found a little cabin, hidden in the woods, and after looking at the pictures of it, decided it was where they wanted to go. So they booked it on the spot. After having a shower, Brittany got dressed, and double checked she'd packed everything she needed. Brittany took her bag downstairs, leaving it by the front door, then heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Santana was almost too excited to eat breakfast, but her mama made sure she had something to eat. "You can't drive on an empty stomach!" she argued. Santana knew it was best not to argue with her mama, so she admitted defeat, and ate the breakfast her mama prepared.

"Hey mama," Santana said as she finished eating. Consuela turned around to face her daughter, "Yes sweetheart?" Santana stood up and walked over to her mama, hugging her. "Thanks, for you know, letting me go away with Britt, alone..." "Oh mija, of course me and your papi said yes. How could we not? We trust you, and we trust Brittany. Plus the time away, you deserve it. For this year, you've worked so hard. And we understand that you and Brittany, you don't get proper alone time." Santana hugged her mama that bit tighter, "You both really... Just amazing. You understand. I want... I want to tell.. Tell people. I think Britt does too.. I think... But... I don't know how." "You'll find a way sweetheart. Talk to Brittany. See how she feels." Santana pulled away, "Thanks mama. I think I will do that." Santana picked up her keys, "I should go get Britt, so we can hit the road soon."

After seeing Mollie off, because a friend was taking her to school that day, Brittany returned to eating her breakfast. "Mummy, can I ask you something?" she asked as she went to put her dishes in the sink. "Of course you can my DQ, what's up?" "Well... Umm... Like, I wanna tell people about me and San. But I don't know how. Or even if she wants to tell people just yet."

Brianna smiled, "Come here," she said, arms wide open. Brittany stepped over to her mum, and into the awaiting embrace. "Why don't you talk to Santana? See what she's thinking. Then you both can make a decision from there." "I think I will. Thank you mummy." Brianna kissed the top of her daughters head, "Anytime." "And thank you for letting me go away with San. It really means a lot." "Brittany," Brianna started as she pulled out of the hug, and looked at her daughter, "I trust you. And I trust Santana. It's that simple." Brittany couldn't help but smile widely back at her mum. She was lost for words. Then the doorbell rang, and Brittany's smile grew even wider. Brianna grinned at her daughter, nodding her head, to tell her to go get the door. Brittany jumped on the spot, then skipped towards the front door.

"Ready to go away?" Santana asked as Brittany shut the door behind her. "Yes, definitely," Brittany giggled, hugging Santana from behind, and kissing her cheek. "You two have a good time," said Brianna as she walked to the front door. "We will, thanks Mrs P. For everything." "Anytime of course. Now, get going you two! Have fun!" "Geez mummy sounds like you're trying to get rid of us! You're throwing a wild party aren't you?" Brittany laughed. "Must be pretty wild if you want us gone so quick and all," Santana winked. Brianna shrugged, and the trio cracked up laughing. "But we probably should go anyways B," Santana said as she gently pried herself from Brittany's arms, and picked up Brittany's bag, "Then we can relax and forget about Lima for a few days." Brittany opened the door, "Bye mummy!" she said as herself and Santana headed for the car.

The drive out to the cabin took about three hours, which was filled with lots of laughter, fun and general chatter. Once they arrived, Brittany got out of the car, and stood outside the cabin, in awe. "It's so much prettier in real life," she said as Santana stood beside her, bags in hand. "It really is, lets take a look inside," she winked.

"Mmm, comfy," Brittany giggled as she jumped on the bed, then spread herself out over it. "Looks it," Santana laughed as she put their bags down, eyeing Brittany on the bed. Then, walking over to the bed with a smirk on her face, Santana climbed on, straddling Brittany, "Feels comfy too," she said as she bounced a little. Propping herself up with her arms, Brittany brought her face to Santana's, "It is pretty damn comfy, I do have to agree." The pair giggled as they shared a kiss. Pulling away, Brittany leant back, laying down again. But this time, bringing Santana with her. "Can we go for a walk?" Brittany asked, her fingers dancing on Santana's back. "I don't wanna move," Santana said, burying her head in Brittany's neck, "So comfy." Brittany giggled, "Baaaaabe! Before it gets dark? We can snuggle again later. And tomorrow. And the day after that. And every day until we leave." Kissing Brittany's neck, Santana peeled herself from the blonde, and stood up, holding out her hand, "Lets go then!"

After taking a walk, on which the pair discovered a couple of nice little spots they could have lunch, and a secluded swimming hole, Brittany and Santana headed back to the cabin. "It really is so pretty out here," Brittany commented as she helped Santana make dinner. Turning to face Brittany, Santana smiled, "Definitely. And quiet too. No-one but us." Brittany washed her hands, and walked over to Santana, "Mmm, that as well," she said as she hugged her girlfriend, "I'm really glad we decided to come away. Just us." "Me too baby," Santana pecked Brittany's cheek, "And we can do this all again. I'm gonna take you away. Somewhere amazing, for your Eighteenth birthday." "I love the sound of that! Brittany beamed. Her birthday was a couple of weeks after prom. Santana saw the look in Brittany's eyes, and couldn't help but smile. But also, her mind formed some thoughts.

'_Look at her. How she loves me back, I have no idea. But she does. And I'll never ever stop being grateful for it. I think... I'm pretty sure she wants to tell people about us. She's said she's a bit scared too, but I can tell she just wants to be out in the open. Maybe we could tell Quinn first. She is our best friend after all... And then... I know what I wanna give her for her birthday now... Or partly at least. I'm gonna give her that. The openness, if she wants it then. I'll take to her just before the speeches, and tell her I'm ready, and want to tell people in my speech that I'm in love with the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world. My best friend. Brittany.'_

The timer on the oven snapped Santana from her thoughts, so she detached herself from Brittany, and the two girls plated up dinner. As they ate, Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Brittany. Just like Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off of Santana. And both girls had the same thoughts as they ate and giggled through dinner. That they wanted to talk about telling the world that they were in love. Neither knew that's what the other was thinking though, and both planned on bringing it up at some point during their week away.

After dinner, Brittany and Santana got changed, and snuggled in bed, wrapped in each others arms. "So what did you wanna do tomorrow bub?" Santana asked as she laced her fingers through Brittany's hair. Brittany thought for a moment, then replied, "Can we make a picnic lunch? Sit at one of the spots we found? Then we could maybe, like, lay by the fireplace and cuddle and watch or movie or something?" Santana smiled, pressing a kiss on Brittany's head, which was snuggled on her chest, "Of course we can. Sounds perfect."

Neither girl would ever get over waking up, embraced in the one that they loved arms. "Ready for today?" Santana asked, a giggle in her voice as Brittany buried her face into the pillow. Brittany was never a morning person. Even when she was waking up next to Santana, Brittany wasn't one for getting up. "What was that?" Santana giggled even more as Brittany's reply was muffled by the pillow. Lifting her head, Brittany rested it on Santana's shoulder, "I said soon, I'm really comfy and don't wanna move yet," she pouted. Santana rolled her eyes, a smile in her face, "We can laze here a bit longer I think," she sad, lifting Brittany's head up, kissing her softly.

While Brittany showered, Santana prepared a picnic, with all their favourite foods. "Ready!" Brittany exclaimed as she skipped into the kitchen, "Ooh, yummy!" Brittany went to pick a strawberry from the basket, when Santana playfully slapped it away, "Not yet silly! Save it for the picnic. You're gonna need room for me to feed you those!" Brittany rolled her eyes, "You're such a sap!" "Only for you," Santana winked as she held the basket in one hand, Brittany's hand in the other, as they headed out the door. And it was true, Santana only ever let her guard down completely around Brittany.

Before the girls knew it, the sun was beginning to set. After a day of good food, naps in the sun, chatter and cuddles and kisses, the two girls headed back to the cabin. "You hungry?" Santana asked as they walked in the door. Brittany shook her head, "I'm good," she smiled, "We could have a late dinner maybe?" "Sounds perfect," Santana replied as she sat on the couch. "Good," Brittany said as she walked around to face Santana.

"Why?" smirked Santana. Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing Santana was playing. "Just coz," she said, sitting herself across Santana's lap, and snuggling her neck, "Snuggly." Brittany mumbled against Santana's skin. "What was that?" Santana laughed. She heard Brittany perfectly well, "Come on! Spill!" she laughed some more, lightly tickling Brittany. "Stop!" Brittany giggled as Santana kept up the tickle torture. "What did you say?" Santana mused in a sing song tone of voice. "I... Said... Snuggly!" Brittany managed between giggles.

Santana stopped tickling Brittany, and hugged her tightly, "I know," she chuckled. Brittany pouted. "Come on, don't be like that. Though, it is damn cute," Santana winked. "Shut up!" Brittany whined playfully. "But why?" "Coz," Brittany said shortly, before kissing her way across Santana's cheek, and crashing their lips together.

Before they knew it, Brittany and Santana were in the bedroom, clothing discarded around them. The air was filled with moans and gasps. Straddling Brittany on the bed, Santana removed her own bra, tossing is aside as Brittany toyed with the hem of her underwear. Santana moved just enough to allow Brittany to slide them off easily. Glancing down at her own body, then to Brittany's, Santana leant down, whispering in Brittany's ear, "Now, this isn't fair, is it?"

Sitting up slightly, Brittany shook her head. Santana smirked, then as her hands slowly removed Brittany's bra, she kissed along her girlfriends collarbone. Brittany hummed in satisfaction as Santana, without her lips leaving Brittany's skin, gently forced Brittany to lay back down. Finding a sensitive spot on Brittany's neck, Santana sucked and nibbled, as her hands worked Brittany's panties off. Once the panties were tossed aside, Santana lifted her head up, gazing into Brittany's eyes, before leaning down to place a warm kiss on her girlfriends smiling lips.

Brittany and Santana's hands explored each others bodies as their kiss became deeper. Santana knew what she wanted to do. Brittany whimpered as Santana's lips left her own, but soon grinned and giggled as Santana's lips began travelling down her neck. "That feels really good," Brittany breathed out. "That's the point," Santana murmured as her lips took in Brittany's left breast, and she caressed the right. Brittany let out a content moan as Santana's kisses trailed further down to her abdomen.

Every kiss Santana pressed to her skin, Brittany felt like she was on fire. '_God I love her so much. She really knows how to make me feel amazing. I'm so glad she suggested this trip..._' Brittany's thoughts got derailed as Santana kissed her thigh. '_Her hand... It's covering... She wont see them..._' Santana started kissing and nipping her way to Brittany's inner thigh. '_No no no no, you can't see, you can't... She'll think you're a freak.. No no no.. Just no no..._'

"Britt Britt, what's wrong?" Santana shot up. Brittany had started to shake, and vocalise her thoughts. Brittany was too afraid to look at Santana, and turned to face the window, sitting up as she did. Santana was worried she'd done something wrong. It was the first time Santana had tried oral sex on anyone or with anyone. The first time her and Brittany would have tried it. And the first time Brittany would have experienced it too. "Britt? Baby?" Santana said tentatively, moving over to sit beside Brittany, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Santana's hand on her shoulder made Brittany feel sick. Without speaking, Brittany got up quickly, pulling on her panties and grabbing a jumper from the top of her bag, and walking out of the room. Santana sat there stunned. Her mind went blank. Gathering her underwear, Santana put them on, then grabbed her sweats, putting them on as well.

'_That was... I don't even know... She just... Why would she think I'd think she was a freak? I'd never ever think that... Why are you still in here Lopez? Go find her for fucks sake!_' Santana cursed herself for staying in the bedroom for so long. Quickly grabbing a pair of pants for Brittany, Santana then set off to find her girlfriend.

Which didn't take her long to do. As she stepped into the lounge room, Santana found Brittany attempting to light the fireplace. Santana watched as Brittany gave up in frustration. Santana's heart broke when she saw Brittany's eyes. They were red, and puffy. '_Fuck. She looks so... Lost? I've got to make her feel better._' Santana walked over to Brittany, who was looking down into her lap. "Put these on babe, you look cold," Santana said as she knelt down by Brittany. Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes, and saw nothing but love, and concern. Letting the tiniest smile escape her lips, Brittany took the pants from Santana, and put them on.

While Brittany did this, Santana got the fire going. Once she was happy that the fire wouldn't go out, Santana turned back to see Brittany, looking down at her hands, chewing her lip. Santana sat right beside Brittany, and just held her close. "Whenever you're ready Britt, I'm here. And I'm not leaving," Santana whispered as she stroked Brittany's hair. Brittany nodded, and silently let tears fall down her face onto Santana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," Brittany finally said, in the tiniest voice. "No, Bee, don't be sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry about," Santana replied. "But I do... I was scared that when you saw... That you'd think I was a freak..." "I could never ever think that. Ever. What would I see that would make me think anything other than I love you?" "Th-the scars..." Brittany mumbled. '_Scars? What?_' "What scars Britt Britt?" Santana asked. Not that she was entirely sure that she wanted to hear the explanation, because she was scared to hear anything come out of Brittany's mouth that may be upsetting. But at the same time, she wanted to know why Brittany was upset. Taking a deep breath, Brittany began to explain.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm so glad Mollie isn't home right now. She doesn't need to hear this. She heard them the other week. And I hated lying to her. That hurt so so much. More than hearing mummy and daddy fight. I don't think they know I'm back yet. If they know, or think we're home, they try be quieter. I wish I know why they were fighting. Then maybe I could help try fix it... I can't tell anyone what's going on either, which hurts a bit too. I wish I could tell San at least. She'd make me feel better. It's what best friends do. But I can't tell anyone. Just like I can't tell anyone about what I do. They'd think I'm crazy. But it's the only thing right now that doesn't hurt, and makes me feel better. It's weird. It should hurt. But it doesn't. It makes the pain go away... Oh great. Someone threw something downstairs. I heard it smash. And the yelling just got louder. I'm gonna go try drown it out now. Bye!**_

_**Brittany S. Pierce xoxo**_

_Brittany shut her diary, and put it safely in its hiding spot. Sighing to herself, Brittany got up from her desk, and sat on her bed. The screaming and fighting from her parents continued, and Brittany looked towards her door. A couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Please stop," she whispered pleadingly as she put her headphones in, attempting to drown out everything. Wiping away the tears, Brittany pressed play and turned up the volume._

_But it wasn't quite enough. Brittany's tears fell faster as she turned up her iPod, full blast, and curled up in a ball. This time, everything was drowned out. But the tears kept falling, and Brittany's thoughts flew around her head rapidly, making no sense._

_Brittany woke up a couple of hours later, iPod on the floor still playing. Brittany picked it up and turned it off, then checked her phone. "Of course you're at work now," Brittany rolled her eyes at the text from her dad, telling her she'd see him the next day, because he was needed at work. "Made yourself needed more like..." Brittany adored her dad, but despised that he seemed to be at work all the time. "I hope there's some Advil or something in the kitchen still," Brittany muttered as she slid her phone in her pocket, and wandered to the kitchen. She'd awoken with a headache, from crying herself to sleep._

_Brittany found some Advil in the kitchen cupboard, and went to the fridge to get a juice out. She smiled to herself as she read her mum's note. __**Headed out for a few hours with the girls. Dinner's in the fridge, just gotta heat it up. Love you my DQ. Love mum xxxx **__No matter what was going on, she always made sure Brittany and Mollie were taken care of. Opening the bin to put the note in there, Brittany's heart sank. In the bin was the remains of her mum's favourite mug. The mug Brittany and Mollie had gotten for her the mothers day before last._

_All the pain, and all the hurt, it came flying back. Brittany dropped the note in the bin, and let the lid crash shut as she headed for the bathroom. Even though no-one was home, or due to be for some time yet, she shut the door behind her. The voices in her mind started up as Brittany splashed her face with water. 'You know it'll make the pain stop. No-one's home. You wont get caught. Just do it.' But deep in the back of her mind, Brittany knew that what she kept doing to herself wasn't the answer. It helped in the very short term, but the feeling of hurt, they always came back. _

_In the end, the loudest voices won._

_It was like a well choreographed routine. Brittany would take a razor from the top cupboard. Her father never noticed the odd one missing here and there. She then picked up the box of tissues. Sitting on the cold tiled floor, Brittany pulled down her shorts, exposing the top part of her legs. Brittany took a deep breath, and bit her lip at the sight of her inner thigh. The scars were lined perfectly. And they were high enough up that they weren't noticeable if you caught a quick glimpse up Brittany's skirt._

_Brittany hated the sight. She hated the scars. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Breaking the plastic surrounding the blade, Brittany stared at the shiny metal, grasping it carefully between two fingers as she put the plastic in the bathroom wast basket._

_With one last deep breath, Brittany lowered her hand..._

"I don't know why I started... Or even remember how..." Brittany said, gazing into the fire. More tears were falling down her face.

Santana was in shock. '_How the fuck did I not know about this? How did I not see a sign, or something? Is she still? If she wants too, I can talk to papi with her..._' Brittany had just confessed her darkest secret, and all Santana wanted to do was take care of her. Ignoring her own silent tears, Santana asked the question that was burning away in her mind, "Are you still... You know?" she couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

Brittany shook her head, "No. I... Got caught. It was so bad San. Daddy had just moved out. And I was home alone... But mummy came home early..." she sobbed, burying her head into Santana's shoulder. Santana rubbed Brittany's back, and waited for her to speak again.

"I think... It kind of hurt more because she didn't yell, or tell me off. What I was doing, it was so wrong. But she just sat down beside me on the floor, and held me. I felt sick. Awful. Terrible. The worst I have ever felt. We sat there for so long. She just held me. I asked her why she didn't yell and scream at me and tell me off. She said I was already hurting enough, and didn't need any more hurt."

"She loves her girl. And she was right. You didn't need to be yelled at. You just needed your mum," Santana kissed Brittany's head.

"I can't... I can't describe it. We talked. And talked. A lot. About how the split was affecting me. about everything really. It was the best talk we had ever had. After it, I was determined to stop. I didn't want to hurt anymore. And I didn't want mummy to hurt either. She's never admitted it, but I know it hurt her. I hate that. So we... We went to the hospital. To get my leg cleaned up properly. And ask about... A counsellor. And I knew your papi was at work that evening, so mummy made sure we saw him. He helped me so much. So so much. And found me a counsellor. The best. He kept an eye on e too. Made sure I was alright. I haven't c-cut since then. I'm just... I'm sorry I never told you, and that you had to find out like this..."

"Don't you ever, ever be sorry okay?" Santana said gently, interrupting Brittany from continuing, "You didn't have to tell me squat. I don't care that I found out like this. I just care that's you're okay, and not hurting anymore."

"So... So you don't hate me? You're not gonna break up with me?" Brittany lifted her head up, making eye contact with Santana, and upon seeing her tears, she wiped away the remnants, "But I made you cry."

"Brittany Susan Pierce," Santana couldn't help but smile back at the blonde, "No, I don't hate you. And hells no, I'm absolutely not breaking up with you. Yes, you did make me cry. But it was only because I love you so damn much. And it's like if you feel something, then I feel it too. And, the tears, they were also a bit coz I'm so proud of you." Brittany gave Santana a look of curiosity, "Proud?"

Santana nodded, "Yes. Because you told me that. All of it. Your darkest secret. You were so _so_ brave. You told me something so deep. But you said it. I am really proud, because it couldn't have been easy. But what makes me most proud, is that you got through it. You made it here, and you're here to tell your story. How you came out of the darkness. You survived Brittany." Santana's eyes never left Brittany's as she spoke. "Really?" Brittany asked timidly. Nodding, Santana smiled, and pressed a tender kiss to Brittany's lips. Barely breaking contact, Santana's reply was simple.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So there you go. As I said, I tried to write the self harm reference as tastefully as possible. Hence why I didn't actually write Brittany cutting herself. I felt that was too dark. And this chapter was dark enough. **

**I wrote that it was Brittany that had done that to herself, because you'd never really expect that from someone so sweet, and innocent in ways. I've always seen Santana as someone that would think about it, and Brittany be so naive about things like that. So I switched it about. And wrote what I wrote. **

**So until next time, please read, review, and enjoy life! (Go see Ice Age 4, omg way too funny. PLUS Heather Morris is in it. For like, 5 lines near the end. BUT OH WELL. Also, The Wanted's song 'Chasing The Sun' is in the movie too. Okay, so when the song came on and when Heather came on, I had mini fangirl attacks in the cinema and squealed a little haha.)**

**I have quite a bit left for this fic. Tbh, I can't see me finishing it anytime soon. I daresay it will go on into next year, because there's so many ideas floating in my head (and in my special notebook haha) for it!**

**Now, I know I referenced a couple of things in the chapter that never got answered. So please, if you don't want any spoilers for the next chapter, don't read after the line breaks! And I will see you next time! If you want to know, please, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Santana will give Brittany the locket, to reinforce that she isn't leaving, and is in this relationship, well, as the locket says, forever.<strong>

***They will discuss telling people about their relationship. Santana wont reveal her plan for Brittany's birthday. But they do talk about telling a couple of people at first. Which will be Quinn, that's definite. And maybe Mike. And I'm thinking about bringing Holly Holiday into it too. Maybe. I'll see how it goes. Brittany will be the one to start that conversation.**

***Santana will now be attending prom alone. And will be a nominee for prom queen.**

***Santana will ask to see the scars, and I've already got a sweet scene planned out for that.**

**That's basically it for now for the next chapter. Other little things may get thrown in as I write. But that's the main gist of it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long time no update! I am sorry, life in the way. Work, sickness, trying to sort out my new phone/internet connection which was delayed coz of the phone companies balls up.. Ergh! But then I finally got the chapter written and typed and yeah! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana didn't let Brittany go for a really long time, even when Brittany fell asleep in her arms. The only reason Santana eventually moved was so she could make dinner. Her stomach had started to rumble, and Santana thought Brittany would like something to eat when she woke up. Santana gently laid Brittany down on the rug, and quietly went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.<p>

Not wanting to wake Brittany with any noise while she made dinner, Santana put together a simple salad. Setting the bowls on the table, Santana glanced over at Brittany, who was asleep by the fireplace. _How could someone so pure and beautiful hurt so much? I'm never ever letting her hurt again. Ever. I'm going to treat her like she deserves to be treated. Like a fucking princess. _Santana was now kneeling by Brittany on the floor, and gently stroked loose strands of golden hair from her girlfriends face, and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the porcelain forehead. This was enough to awaken Brittany. "Hey princess," Santana whispered with a smile. "Sorry, I fell asleep," Brittany said, blushing a little and rubbing her eyes. Santana shook her head, "Don't be, you're beautiful when you sleep." Brittany rolled her eyes. "You hungry?" Santana asked as she kept stroking Brittany's golden locks. Smiling, Brittany nodded her head, "A bit." "Hop up, dinner's on the table." Sitting up so her face was level with Santana's, "I love you," Brittany said before pressing a light kiss on Santana's lips.

It was a nice night, so Brittany and Santana took advantage of this, sitting on the couch on the back porch, curled up under a blanket. Santana held Brittany close to her chest, arms wrapped around her. Santana watched Brittany as she laid there, eyes shut, and a smile on her face. And that's all that Santana could ask for, was to see a smile on her girlfriends face.

There was a question burning in Santana's mind. She wanted to know how Brittany was feeling. Stroking her fingertips gently along Brittany's stomach, Santana spoke softly, "Hey Britt?" Keeping her eyes shut, and relaxing further into Santana's body, Brittany replied, "Yeah San?" "How..." the words got stuck in Santana's throat. Brittany opened her eyes at Santana's hesitation, and opened her eyes, and looked up to Santana's, simply smiling. That smile was all Santana needed to continue.

"How are you feeling?" At first, Brittany didn't answer, and just kept gazing back at Santana, smile still adorning her face. "I feel safe. And I feel loved. And luck to be with you. You're still here. Even after I told you my darkest secret." "Of course I'm still here. I love you B. All I ever want for you is that you feel safe. And loved. And I'm so so glad that it's me that makes you feel that way." "So am I," Brittany whispered as she kissed Santana's cheek.

It had started to rain just a little, so the girls headed inside. Santana brought the fire back to life, while Brittany made hot drinks. Sitting back down by the fireplace, Brittany and Santana snuggled under the blanket, and drank their drinks. And they sat there and laughed. Santana thought Brittany's laughter was infectious. And her smile lit up the room. Santana was also hoping that by keeping Brittany laughing, it would push another thought that was burning in her mind, out of the way. Because Brittany didn't need to hear it. Especially not right now, Santana thought.

"No no, you head to bed baby, I'll fix this up," Santana said as Brittany tried to help clean their mugs and fix the blanket back on the couch. "Are you sure?" Brittany quizzed. "Yes, I'm sure," Santana chuckled, seeing the look on Brittany's face, "You get into bed and I'll be there in a sec." "Don't be too long," Brittany sang out as she skipped towards the bedroom.

While Santana finished cleaning up, Brittany settled under the covers, with a smile on her face. _How did I get so lucky? San still loves me and wants to be with me after all this. I hated hiding it from her. So much. But now it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don't have to keep hiding it anymore... _In the few short minutes it took Santana to reach the bedroom, Brittany had drifted off to sleep. Climbing into bed, Santana placed a gentle kiss to Brittany's cheek, before turning off the lamp, so she could get to sleep.

But Santana could barely get to sleep. She'd start to drift off, and her mind would start up again. The same thought; question, it kept popping up in her mind. Santana tossed and turned, trying to rid her mind of the thought.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany mumbled, in a half awake daze. "Nothing baby, go back to sleep," Santana replied. Now fully awake, Brittany sensed something in Santana's tone of voice. "Not until you tell me what is wrong," she said as she rolled over to face Santana. "Britt, there's nothing wrong," Santana smiled in the dim light. It was a fake smile, and Brittany knew it. "But you keep tossing and turning. And your voice sounds like it's hiding something. And that smile wasn't real. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Brittany pouted slightly, and left her blue eyes focused on Santana's hazel. _Sometimes she's actually too smart for her own good... _Taking a deep breath, and reaching for one of Brittany's hands, Santana explained what was on her mind.

"I've had something on my mind, all evening... I don't know why I keep thinking about it. Because I shouldn't..." Santana tried to stop her voice from shaking, but she couldn't completely. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, "Why shouldn't you? It can't be that bad can it?" "I just don't want to upset you anymore... Especially after what happened earlier..." "Hey hey hey, don't be like that!" Brittany said. "I just love you..." Brittany cut Santana off, "I know, I really do," Brittany pulled Santana so that their bodies were flushed together. It was out of character for Santana to hold anything back. _What is she talking about? _"And I love you too. So so much. And you can tell me anything. Talk to me about whatever is on your mind." Santana gave a small smile as Brittany kissed her softly.

"Okay. Umm, well... Can you... can you just let me get it out?" Brittany nodded, and Santana continued, "Thank you." Santana was momentarily silent, until she felt Brittany's hand on her hip, thumb gently stroking along the bone. "So, I've had this on my mind since earlier. I kind of shouldn't be thinking it. I really shouldn't. But I am. Since you told me about... About your scars, well, I've been so damn proud of you. For being brave. And coming through it. You are the strongest person I know Brittany. But that's not what's been burning in my mind. Curiosity is getting the better of me. I've been... The scars... Do you think I could see them?" During her speech, Santana's eyes were focused away from Brittany's. "I mean, only when you're ready to though..." Santana rushed.

There was silence. _Is that all? _Brittany was slightly shocked that Santana was so hesitant about asking. _I get why she was so shy like about asking... I mean it is really a big thing... I can do this. I can show her. I feel okay about it... She's so beautiful, not wanting to rush me into it. But I'm going to do it. Now. I'll show her._

_Oh god, good one Lopez, you've freaked her out! _Santana was still looking down as Brittany got up. _Really good one Lopez... _Brittany switched the light on, and Santana turned to see what Brittany was doing. _What is she... _Santana thought as Brittany walked back around to her side of the bed. As Santana turned back around, Brittany had taken off her sweatpants, and sat down. Sitting up slightly, Santana, realising what was going on, asked quietly, "Are you sure?" Brittany nodded, and stretched out her left leg, so that the scars were visible to Santana.

Brittany watched Santana as she sat up fully, and moved over so she was right next to her. Santana's eyes slowly moved down to look at Brittany's leg. And then she saw them. The scars. Santana reached out, and traced her fingers over them, making Brittany's heart jump a beat. Taking her hand away, Santana took it and placed it under Brittany's chin, and lifted her head up to meet her own gaze. Shooting Brittany a smile, Santana then leaned down, and pressed a long, soft kiss on top of the scars. Brittany's breath hitched as Santana's lips made contact with her skin. "You're so amazing, I'm so lucky," Brittany stumbled out softly. Tears started creeping out of Brittany's eyes, and she bit her bottom lip. "You are the most strongest person I know. You really are," Santana's hand had replaced her lips over the scars, as she brought her head back up to Brittany's, and kissed away the tears. Brittany shook her head. "Yes," Santana nodded, her eyes locked on Brittany's, "You really are." Brittany let out a shy laugh as Santana caught her lips in a deep, sweet kiss.

The next morning, both girls woke up with smiles on their faces. And although Santana insisted on making Brittany breakfast in bed, Brittany insisted on helping make breakfast. And she won. "What did you wanna do today?" Brittany asked Santana as she helped plate up breakfast. "Hmm," Santana thought as she sat down with Brittany to eat, "As long as you're there, I don't mind." "Same here," Brittany giggled, "Maybe we could go for a swim? Looks nice enough outside..." "Sounds great B, lets do it!" Santana smiled as the girls finished eating.

After the girls finished their breakfast, they got changed into their bikinis, and headed to the secluded swimming hole they had found on their first night. Santana made sure she snuck the necklace in her bag, so she could give it to Brittany at some point during the day. Reaching the swimming hole, Brittany and Santana laid out their towels. "You coming in babe?" Santana called out from the water. She'd already taken off her tank top and shorts, but Brittany was still pulling her hair back. "Hang on, just finishing pulling my hair back!" Brittany giggled. Santana smiled and paddled about while she waited or Brittany to join her.

Once Brittany had pulled her hair back, she pulled off her loose tank top and stood up. _It's okay. You can do this. She's seen them... _Brittany took a short breath, and took her shorts off. Whenever Brittany had gone swimming in the past couple of years, she had always worn shorts, so that the scars were covered up. Brittany didn't notice Santana watching her as she did this a smile on her face.

Santana was still watching Brittany as the blonde turned around to enter the water. "What ya looking at?" Brittany asked shyly as she reached Santana in the water. Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "The most beautiful girl in the world. Duh!" she said with a wink. "Impossible," Brittany smiled. Santana gave Brittany a questioning look. "Because that's what I'm doing right now silly!" she said with a giggle, as she flicked some water at Santana. Santana playfully gasped as some of the water hit her face, "Ohh, it is _so _on!" she laughed, beginning her attack on Brittany.

After swimming around for awhile, Brittany and Santana hopped out of the water. Santana had her head resting on Brittany's stomach as the pair lazed in the afternoon sun. "I wish we could do this everyday," Brittany mused as she popped the lid back on her water bottle. Santana smiled, "Mmm, same," she replied, turning her head so she could see Brittany's face, "But we live in the real world, and we can't do this all the time." "I know," Brittany sighed, "But we can totally do this sometimes, coz it's awesome." "Of course," Santana giggled as she sat up. "Where you going?" Brittany quizzed as Santana sat up. "I'm staying right here, just getting something from my bag." Brittany's face held an inquisitive look, "Okay..." "Something for you actually," Santana said as she got the box out of her bag. Upon hearing that, Brittany sat straight up, "And what would that be?"

"Close your eyes beautiful," Santana said with a grin, and a sly wink. Brittany giggled as she did as she was told. Reaching for Brittany's hands, Santana put the box the necklace was in, in her hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Opening her eyes, Brittany looked down at the box in her hands, "What's this?" she asked, playful suspicion in her voice. "Open it and see." Santana watched as Brittany opened it up. "San... I, this... It's so beautiful," Brittany breathed as she took the necklace out of the box to look at it more closely.

"So, you like it?" asked Santana. Brittany looked up, a loving smile spread across her face, "I love it," she said. Santana couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "Open up the heart B, it's a locket." Brittany fumbled for a moment, but got the locket open easily. Her eyes immediately saw the inscription, and Brittany didn't know what to say. "It's true. Us, we're forever. And the other side of the locket, put whatever you want to in it," Santana said as she kept watching Brittany.

"I'm putting my favourite photo of you in it," Brittany said, still staring at the locket, unclasping the chain. "What photo's that?" Brittany looked up, "When we were mucking around one night, and we took a whole heap of pictures. You did one, where you have your hands making a heart. And your smile, it just looks amazing. It always helps cheer me up when I'm feeling sad," Brittany finished as she handed Santana the locket. Once the locket was secure around Brittany's neck, Santana replied, "I love that idea." Santana pulled Brittany in for a tight hug.

Before the girls knew it, the trip was almost over. "Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" sighed Brittany as she laid on the grass by Santana. Pulling Brittany into a hug, Santana kissed her head, "Yeah, we do. But we can totally come back here again." Brittany nuzzled against Santana's chest, and smiled, "I'm totally okay with that." "Ohh, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," said Santana. Brittany was comfortable in the position she was in, and didn't move, "And what's that?" "Before we left, Rory came to talk to me." "Mmm..." "And he told me that his family has to go back to Ireland..."

"Ohh really?" Brittany asked, not catching on to the suggestion in Santana's words and voice. "Means I'll be like you at prom..." Then it hit Brittany; she got what Santana was saying. "Well," Brittany mused, "I'll see you there. And I am so totally dancing with you," she looked up to Santana's eyes and winked. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Santana smiled, appreciating that Brittany understood they couldn't go to prom as 'them'.

Heading home, the two girls laughed and sang along to the radio to pass the time on the long car journey back to Lima. Brittany was going to Santana's house, because her mum was going to be out all day with Mollie, and wouldn't be home until later on. As the girls walked in the door, they were greeted by Santana's papi, "How was the trip?" he asked. "Fabulous, thanks papi," Santana replied as Carlos hugged his daughter, then Brittany. "Yeah, it was heaps awesome!" beamed the blonde. "Kitchen and cocoa? Tell me all about it?" Carlos asked. The pair giggled a little as they followed him into the kitchen.

"There was a quiet spot to swim and everything," Brittany explained. "Yeah papi, it was so nice and quiet, we had a few days outside, there were so many places to just lay in the sun," Santana chimed in. "Sounds like you two had a brilliant time away," Carlos said as he put their mugs in the sink. "We really did. It brought us closer together,' Brittany held Santana's hand, and smiled at her. Carlos sat back at the counter, "How much closer could you two possibly get?" he chuckled. "Well..." Brittany started, still smiling at Santana. "B, you sure?" she whispered. Brittany nodded, and Santana lifted her hand up, kissing it softly, "I'm so proud of you." "What's going on girls? Do I need to get the cheque book out to pay for the wedding?" There was a momentary silence, then both Brittany and Santana began to laugh. "Sorry papi, that... We're not there yet!" Santana said once she had stopped laughing. "Then what?" Carlos asked. "Well, I umm... I told San about what I used to do... And showed her the scars..." Brittany revealed.

Carlos, straight away, reached out, placing his hands over both of the girls, "I'm proud too. Of both of you." "Thank you Mr Lopez. I couldn't hide it any longer. It feels like I'm a bit freer or something." "Brittany, you can call me Carlos, or papi even, you know." Brittany shrugged, "I'll try remember that," she said shyly.

Santana smiled at the brief conversation, "Yeah, thank you papi. It's the easiest thing, to be so proud, when you're in love." "Stop being so cheesy!" Brittany giggled. "All this cheese, so no cheese with dinner? You're staying I presume Brittany?" said Carlos. Santana rolled her eyes at her papis comment. "Yeah, mum's not going to be home until later, coz she's out with Mollie," Brittany replied. "Anything you girls want?" Brittany shook her head. "Not that I can think of papi. Surprise us. You are a great cook," Santana said. "You girls go do whatever, and I'll come get you when dinner is ready." "Okay! Brittany said as she stood up with Santana.

Sitting on the floor waiting for Santana, Brittany's mind wandered. _I really am so lucky. I'm a bit of a mess. But San, she's helping me fix me. I feel so complete now. I really want to tell someone else about us. Like Quinn, or maybe Mike, or even both. I don't like hiding things from people. Well the close people to me anyways. But I'm scared. I don't want people to look at me different. Or Sanny. And I especially don't want my two bestest friends to look at us funny. But how do I tell Sanny that? _Brittany sighed and rested back against the bed.

"What's up beautiful?" Santana asked as she sat down next to Brittany. "Hmm?" Brittany was shaken from her daze. "You looked like you were thinking about something," Santana said as she tucked Brittany's hair behind her ear. "Yeah, kinda..." Brittany replied, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Hey, remember, you can tell me anything that's on that pretty mind of yours," Santana hugged Brittany. "I know." "So, what's up?"

_You can do this. _Brittany took a moment before explaining what was on her mind. "I was thinking about how lucky I am, and how complete I feel with you. That you're helping me fix me. And umm... That I kinda want to tell like, maybe Quinn or Mike about... About us. But I'm scared. I don't want people to look at me, or you, differently. But I don't want to totally hide us anymore. It makes me tired, hiding so much. But I'm kinda scared. But I want to tell them at least, they're so close to us. But only if you want too..."

_Oh Brittany, it's like you have been reading my mind. We're on the same page. And you're not broken. You don't need fixing. _Santana hugged Brittany tightly, "B, baby. You don't need fixing. You are perfect. And I'm the lucky one. You complete me too. And I want to tell them too. I know how close you and Mike are. And Q, she's our best. I just didn't know how to tell you, that I wanted to tell at least someone too. It'll be a bit hard, but no matter what happens, at the end of every day, you're going to be my girlfriend." "How do we do it, you know, tell them?" Brittany lifted her head from Santana's shoulder and climbed into her lap. "I guess we just tell them," Santana held Brittany against her body. "Do you think... Like would it be okay if I told Mike on my own?"

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "Of course. You've been friends forever and you have your own thing. But you gotta help me tell Quinn. You never know how that girl's gonna react. Her emotions are shit crazy!" Both girls laughed softly. "It's a deal," Brittany stared in Santana's eyes. "Love you," Santana said. "Love you too," Brittany leaned forward, and captured Santana's lips in her own. Not denying her girlfriend, Santana continued the kiss, and brought her hand up to Brittany's cheek, her thumb stroking gently.

"So who's ready for dinner?" Carlos announced as he walked into the bedroom, "Oh shit! Sorry girls!" he blurted out quickly upon seeing Brittany and Santana, still lip-locked. But when they heard Carlos speak, they pulled apart, and hid their faces. "I'm sorry girls, I should have knocked or something..." "It's okay papi," Santana said, her face hidden in Brittany's hair. "We'll be down in a minute," Brittany added, her face buried in Santana's shoulder. "Okay, see you girls in a minute," Carlos said as he left the room.

Brittany, still on Santana's lap, groaned and rested her back on the ground, hands over her face. "Come on, up you get," Santana said as she drew circles around Brittany's bellybutton. Taking a deep breath, Brittany got up on her feet, and held her hand out, which Santana took as she got up. "We so need locks on out bedroom doors," Brittany said, pulling Santana into a hug. "Mmm, first your mum, now papi! But for now, how does dinner sound?" Santana pecked Brittany's lips. "Great. I'm pretty hungry. Plus your papi is like, an amazing cook," smiled Brittany. "So true. Come on, lets get us some food!" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, and ran out of the room with her, and both were laughing as they headed for the kitchen, hand in hand.

After dinner, Brittany called her mum, to ask if it was okay to stay at Santana's that night. Brianna said it was fine, so the girls went and got changed into their pyjamas, and sat in bed watching a movie. (Moulin Rouge. Santana loved the storyline. Brittany was always enthralled by the dancing.) Once it was over, Brittany cuddles right up to Santana and said, "It's so true, you know, what they said." "And what's that?" Santana asked, unsure of what Brittany was referring to. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return," recited Brittany. Santana could feel her heart swelling by the second, "You are so right Britt Britt," she said, picking up the remote to turn off the DVD, and cuddle Brittany more.

While they laid there later on, trying to sleep, Brittany remembered a comment Santana had made earlier on in the evening. "San," she whispered, "Sanny, are you still awake at all?" "Mmm Britt. You okay?" Santana whispered back. "Yeah. I just... You said something earlier when we were talking to your papi... And I just remembered it. And I kinda wanna ask you if you meant it..." Santana linked her fingers in Brittany's. "And what did I say?" "When your papi joked about getting his cheque book out to pay for the wedding. Then you said we're not there... _Yet._" Brittany put slight emphasis on her last word, "Did you mean that? That we're not there yet. Like, we will be one day?"

Santana didn't speak at first, she just sat up, bringing Brittany with her. Holding on to Brittany's hands, Santana looked her right in the eyes. "Yes. To all that. Yes. One day, we're going to walk down the aisle, be wives, and live together. Forever. It'll happen one day. I don't know when. But what I do know, is more than anything else I've ever been sure of, is that it is going to happen." "One day," Brittan grinned. Santana nodded, "Yup, one day." Brittany and Santana shared a tender loving kiss, before settling back down to go to sleep.

Neither girl could be bothered going back to school when the time came. "Hey, maybe today we could talk to Quinn, and ask her to come over sometime this week? So we can talk to her?" Brittany mentioned to Santana as they walked to school. "Great minds think alike, I was going to suggest that!" Santana laughed, "Definitely, we'll ask her over after practice tomorrow?" Brittany nodded. "Any idea of when you're going to talk to Mike?" "Umm," Brittany thought for a moment, "Maybe I could after dance class tonight. We're hanging back to work on some stuff for Glee club. If that's okay with you?" "It's fine B," smiled Santana. "I'll call you when I get home afterwards and tell you how it went," Brittany added. "You're too cute!" Brittany rolled her eyes at the comment as they reached their lockers.

Taking a seat in homeroom, Brittany and Santana chatted to Quinn, and organised the little get together for the next night. Then the morning announcements came over. Principal Figgins, as the students would say, dribbled on about god knows what. But when he said he was about to announce the senior prom king and queen nominations, everyone sat to attention. "And the nominations for prom king are... Finn Hudon, Rick Nelson, and Mike Chang." There were claps and cheers all around. "And your prom queen nominees are Hannah Miller, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez."

Santana sat there, slightly shocked at her nomination. But she was broken from it by both Quinn and Brittany hugging her at the same time. "You have _so _got this S!" Quinn said happily. "Totally. We can totally work on starting your campaign tomorrow night!" Brittany piped in. "Well, beating Berry will be way easy. Hannah not so much," Santana mused. "Shush!" Brittany interjected. "Yeah, as your campaign managers, we will not let this happen!" Quinn said. "Ugh. You girls are the best!" said Santana as the trio stood up to go to class. "Well, duh!" Brittany retorted. All three girls giggled as they walked down the hallways to their first class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be when Brittany and Santana tell Mike and Quinn about them. I may throw in some other things too, but for now, that's all I have planned for the chapter.**

**If anyone has anything they'd like to see me try put into the story, feel free to tell me about it and I will see what I can do. I've got so many ideas already myself, but I am always open to suggestions of more! **

**For anyone waiting on updates for 'Graduation Day' and '30 Days' I will be starting to write those after this weekend, because from today until Sunday, I'm pretty busy with work, catching up with friends, and an all day dance workshop! **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

The day went by slowly, as every school day did. But the day was full of mid-term prep, like the rest of the week would be. Class by class, every senior was falling asleep. Santana noticed Brittany seemed more dazed and distracted than normal. And she had an idea of what was on her girlfriends mind.

Taking advantage of them having lunch period alone, because Quinn was at her god squad meeting, Santana took Brittany to sit in the bleachers while they ate. It wasn't unusual for the pair to go off alone to eat, no matter what any of their friends were doing. Trying to gauge how Brittany was feeling, Santana decided to try something out.

"Who knew mid term prep would be so boring?" Santana looked to Brittany.

"It's school," Brittany shrugged.

"True. How you finding it B?"

"Probably gonna fail..."

'_Right, she'd not nervous about that. She seems... Complacent. She's not stupid. I'll make sure she doesn't fail.'_

"No you wont," Santana replied, shaking her head.

Brittany turned to face Santana, "How do you know?" she sighed.

"I'm gonna help you," Santana stated, matter-of-factly.

Brittany let out a small smile, "Thanks."

'_Now..' _Santana thought. "You don't have to be nervous you know."

"I'm not now, you're gonna help me pass mid-terms. You just said so."

"I mean about talking to Mike later..."

"Oh, I'm not," Brittany shook her head, and then looked away. _'Liar liar liar. Just tell her. Tell San you still want to do it, but that you're just nervous about doing it too..' _Feeling Santana watching her, Brittany looked back to her girlfriend, "I still want to," she started quietly, "I'm just a bit..." Brittany's gaze dropped into her own lap. Santana reached out, gently squeezing Brittany's hand, "It's okay, you're allowed to be nervous. And remember, if you don't feel like you want to, or it doesn't feel right, don't say it yet. Coz it's a pretty big step." Brittany mumbled a small thankyou, and squeezed Santana's hand back. "Love you B." "Love you too S," Brittany replied as she looked back up, and small smile on her face.

The rest of the day dragged on, with more mid-term prep. Then, after school, Brittany headed to Santana's before her dance class. (The studios were closer to Santana's house.) The pair chilled in Santana's bedroom as Brittany got changed into her dance wear; a loose fitted singlet, three quarter length tracksuit pants, and her lucky trainers. Naturally, Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Brittany's toned body as the spoke.

"How's the routines going?" Santana enquired. "Good," Brittany replied, turning her head to smile at Santana, "You watching me change?" she giggled. Santana promptly nodded her head. Brittany turned around fully, pulling up her pants, "Perve!" Santana merely shrugged her shoulders. "But it's okay," Brittany said as she walked over and sat in Santana's lap. "Good, because I plan on doing that forever," Santana winked. "That's totally okay with me," smirked Brittany, as she pressed a kiss to Santana's lips.

It came time for Brittany to leave, so she could head to the dance studios. "Remember," Santana said, putting her hands on Brittany's shoulders, "Just say what feels right okay?" Brittany stared back into Santana's eyes, "I will," she nodded, before leaning in for a goodbye kiss, "Bye." "Bye beautiful," Santana replied as she opened the door. Brittany walked outside, and as she hit the footpath, she turned to see Santana still at the door, watching. Brittany giggled a little, and waved, then started walking down the street. Santana didn't go inside until Brittany was out of her sight.

If truth be told, Santana was as nervous as Brittany was. Sure, she wanted to tell at least someone that wasn't their parents, but it was still terrifying. The fear of rejection came back. But then the feeling of wanting to run after Brittany came through stronger. Santana wanted to be there in case the worst happened. But she also knew that this one, Brittany needed to do on her own. Mike was like Brittany's brother, and best guy friend, all rolled into one. They'd been taking dance classes together since they were little, and been best friends for just as long. And they had their own thing. And Santana thought that it was great, that someone else 'got' Brittany, and understood how Brittany's mind worked. With that thought, Santana's mind was eased a little, as she went to start on some homework.

Brittany walked into the studio, put her bag to the side, and began stretching. The thoughts of what she was going to be doing later in the evening were still in the back of Brittany's mind. And that's where she wanted them to stay for now, so she could concentrate on the class. Brittany was still stretching when Mike walked in, and started stretching beside her. "Hey Britt." Turning her head, Brittany smiled, "Hey Mike, ready for class?" "Yeah," he chuckled, "Gonna be insane though, with performance coming up!" Brittany rolled her eyes, "I know! Hey you still cool to stay after to work on Glee stuff yeah?" Mike nodded, "Yup." Brittany smiled as the pair stood up, ready to tackle their class.

"Still alive after that?" Mike chuckled as he wiped the back of his neck. "Nope!" Brittany laughed, laying on the floor like a starfish. Mike walked over to Brittany, and playfully kicked her side, "Come on, I need you to be alive, this routine won't choreograph itself!" Mike laughed. Being a little overdramatic, Brittany sighed and held her arms up. Mike shook his head, still laughing, and pulled Brittany to her feet.

As they worked on the routine, Mike noticed Brittany seemed a bit quieter, and in her own world more than she usually was. It was just the little things he noticed, that everyone (but Santana, of course) wouldn't pick up on. The conflict behind her eyes. The way she kept putting her hands on her hips when a move wasn't going right. The amount of drink breaks she took. But mostly, the way she kept trying to avoid eye contact. After the routine was all worked out, Brittany and Mike sat down, resting before heading home. And again, Mike could see and feel the awkwardness around Brittany. And she was fidgeting. _'Like she has a secret,' _he thought.

Mike was snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm, sorry Britt?" He hadn't quite heard what Brittany was saying. "Can I talk to you about something? Like, well, tell you something really..." Mike noticed then how small Brittany's voice was, so he moved closer to her, "You know you can talk to me about anything." "I know," Brittany nodded, "I'm just nervous, coz this is big, what I want to tell you. I almost don't know how to say it..." Mike pulled Brittany into a hug, and she hugged him back, her head on his shoulder. "Say it however you want to say it. I'll listen. Take your time," Mike said, kissing the top of Brittany's head. He could feel that Brittany was nervous about what it was she wanted to say. "Take your time, I won't go anywhere."

And true to his word, Mike didn't move and inch. He held Brittany in the same hug position, and didn't move. Brittany thought for a while about how she was going to say it, and even when she did say it, Brittany was flying on the edge of her seat as such, and spoke without a real plan for her words.

"So this... Umm... I've had this secret for a while now... And when I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Promise?" Brittany looked back up into Mike's eyes, who responded with sincerity, "Of course." Brittany sat up, releasing herself from the hug, and crossed her legs, facing Mike. "Thanks," she smiled, "So... I'm... I'm in love, Mike." A small smile tugged at the corner of Mike's mouth, "That's amazing Britt. But wouldn't you, and the lucky one, want to share that? Being in love, people would embrace that, and be happy for you both." "We're scared of the reactions, and looks and stuff. Like, not everyone will be nice about it... It's why we haven't told anyone but our parents." Mike had never seen Brittany so... Conflicted. He could see her heart and her head fighting each other, but he didn't know why. "Britt," Mike started as he held her hands, "Tell me why you think some people would be mean, and not embrace this with you?" Brittany sighed, "Because they wouldn't understand..." "Understand what?" "That me and Santana really are in love and we're not just messing around..."

The silence that followed, it was short. Mike watched as just a couple of silent tears fell from Brittany's face, and thought about what Brittany had just confided in him. He could see why she, and Santana, were afraid. He remembered what had happened to Kurt, when his sexuality was made public knowledge. And he could see how people would possibly think that Santana was manipulating Brittany. But he knew Brittany, and knew it wasn't the case. He could see by how she was acting at the very moment, that this was real. Mike heard the sincerity in her voice. And if he was honest, Mike was happy that Brittany had Santana on such a deep level. Santana may be a bitch, sure. But she was also fiercely loyal. Everyone knew that Brittany wasn't the most booksmart girl. But what only a few people knew was, that with the deeper matters, she was a genius.

"I'm so happy for you both, I really am," Mike genuinely said as he let go of Brittany's hands, to wipe away the stray tears from her face. Brittany looked up, and smiled. "And when you're both ready, and you tell the world, I'll be there, ready to take down any haters." "You're the best, thanks," Brittany leaned forward and hugged Mike. "So it's just me and your parents that know?" Mike asked. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, San's parents were cool. Mummy couldn't be happier..." Brittany's voice got quieter, "But daddy..." "What happened?"

"Remember how I had a sore wrist, and a cut on my face?" Mike started to piece the words together, "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? He did?" Mike's heart broke for Brittany. He knew how much she loved her father. "Yeah. I chose Santana obviously. And I could tell he didn't like how I did it..." Mike was curious, "How did you tell him Britt?" "Walked straight over to San and gave her the biggest kiss I could." Mike couldn't help but laugh along with Brittany. It was such a her thing to do. And he was happy she could still laugh and smile after that.

Before they left, Brittany and Mike went over the Glee routine a couple more times. As they were grabbing their bags to leave, Brittany walked over to Mike and hugged him. "Thanks for, y'know, listening and stuff." Mike dropped his bag, and hugged Brittany back, "Anytime Britt, really. I really feel kinda... Special and honoured that you've shared this with me." "It's coz you are special silly! You're like my big brother!" Brittany giggled.

The pair walked out of the studios, arms linked, laughing away. Brittany felt that bit more at ease now Mike knew about her and Santana. Brittany now had someone she could talk to, about the relationship. And Mike didn't mind listening. He was hearing about a side of Santana that only Brittany got to see. The side of Santana that made Brittany fall in love with her. Brittany was describing this all with such love and happiness, that it made Mike smile, both on the inside, and outside. "See you tomorrow!" Mike called out to Brittany as he got into his car. "Yup, see ya!" Brittany called back as he drove off.

When Brittany got home, she jumped straight in the shower. As she stood under the jets, Brittany thought about the day, and how it went. _'Why was I so nervous? Mikey was totally cool I can't wait to tell Sanny. She'll be so happy that it went so well too. We've still got Quinn to tell. I think she'll be cool, like Mikey was. But I'm still nervous about it. We've known Quinn for ages. And me, her and Sanny are bestest friends. The Unholy Trinity, as Sanny likes to say. Well, no matter what happens, I'll still have the best girlfriend ever.'_

Santana hadn't been thinking about it, much, once Brittany had left. Sure, it was definitely on her mind. But she'd managed to stay distracted, for the most part. But when she had run out of things to do, Santana thought about it some more. It was late in the evening, and Santana knew, even with staying back to work on Glee and talk to Mike, Brittany should be home. _'I hope everything is okay. I know how much Britt cares about Mike, and how shattered she would be if he didn't take it well. I don't know if I should call her and see. I guess Britt will say something when she's ready.' _Even though Santana hated the suspense, she didn't call Brittany, and set off to search for something else to do.

After her shower, Brittany got changed into some pyjamas, and flopped down on her bed. Lord Tubbington saw Brittany laying there, and decided her legs were the perfect spot to curl up. Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed as she reached for her phone, and dialled Santana's number. As the phone rang, Brittany's heart began to beat faster.

Santana had said goodnight to her parents, and headed up to her room to change. _'Britts will call when she's ready. Or tell me tomorrow. Don't beat yourself up about it Lopez. But I just wish she would call me. I don't like not knowing...' _Santana settled under the covers, book in hand ready to read when she heard her phone ring. Santana's face erupted into a smile once her eyes saw Brittany's name and photo pop up. Although she was still dead nervous about the outcome of he talk with Mike, Santana was just happy to be able to hear Brittany speak.

"Hey you," Santana answered as she sat up.

"Sanny it went so well!" Brittany blurted out.

Santana felt her heart swell a little. Besides the fact, from Brittany's few words so far, Santana just knew the talk had gone well. Plus the tone of Brittany's voice also indicated this. "Really B?"

Brittany, even though Santana couldn't see, nodded her head, "Yup! He said it was great. And that he'd be there for us when we wanna tell everyone!"

"That's so good baby!" Santana exclaimed, "I know how nervous you were because Mike's like your brother."

"I don't know why I was so nervous," Brittany giggled, "And Mikey also said he'd help take down any haters that try to be mean to us when we tell everyone!"

Santana couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Sweet as," she said, "Definitely been a good night then."

"Yeah," Brittany said, trying to stifle a yawn. But Santana heard it, "You tired Britt Britt?" she asked.

"A little," Brittany replied.

"Go to bed silly!"

"But I wanna talk to you!" Brittany protested, yawning again.

"How about this, we both go to sleep now, and I'll come over early in the morning, so we can have some time before school. Sound good?"

"Yes!" replied Brittany at Santana's proposition.

Santana smiled, "Awesome, So I'll see you in the morning gorgeous!"

Brittany couldn't stop the yawns, "Y-yep. Na-night Sa-San."

"Night B. Love you."

"Love you too S." Brittany replied.

Santana hung up the phone, and rested back on her pillows, the book she was going to read, forgotten for the night on the bed side. Turning off her lamp, Santana snuggled under the covers, smiling that Brittany's talk with Mike had gone so well.

Once Santana had hung up, Brittany put her phone on charge, and got up to turn her light off. She hopped back on her bed, and got herself comfortable around Lord Tubbington, who was fast asleep. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, Brittany was asleep.

The next morning, Santana got up extra early. She knew no matter how many alarms Brittany set, the blonde wouldn't get up early. Plus, she wanted to hit their favourite bakery, and pick up blueberry muffins for breakfast. Santana smiled as Brianna answered the door, "Britt's still asleep," she said as Santana stepped inside. "I know," Santana laughed, "I said to her on the phone last night I'd come over before school. But you know how Britt is, takes and army to get her up early!" "It's true," Brianna chuckled, "Go on up Santana." "Thanks," Santana replied before she headed upstairs.

And sure enough, Brittany was asleep. "Beautiful," Santana whispered as she watched Brittany sleep, her golden hair freely flowing everywhere, the peaceful look on her face, the way her body was curled up. Santana tip-toed over to the bed, and knelt down, brushing away the golden locks that had fallen over part of Brittany's face. Letting her hand rest on the still slumbering blondes shoulder, Santana leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek. Stirring a little, Brittany's eyes opened just a little, and she squinted at Santana. "Morning beautiful," Santana smiled.

Brittany sat up, rubbing her eyes, and yawned, "San-Sanny. I'm sorry I didn't wake up bef-before you came..." Santana stood up, and sat in front of Brittany on the bed, "It's okay B. Anyway," Santana leaned over the side of the bed, picking up the bag holding the muffins, "Look what I brought." Brittany clapped a little, "Muffins? Did you get blueberry?" "Of course," Santana replied, offering one to Brittany.

"I'm so glad it went well last night," Santana said as the pair finished their muffins, "I was a bit worried for you..." Brittany climbed into Santana's lap, "You were worried?" "Yeah," Santana nodded, resting her arms on Brittany's shoulders, "I was worried because Mike's like your brother, and I didn't want you to lose that..." Brittany smiled, "You're too beautiful. Life, it was pretty good. You make it great." Santana rolled her eyes, "Cheesy!" "But it's true," shrugged Brittany, "You know, you kinda gave me the confidence to tell Mike. Even if you can't see how, you did." "Glad I can do something right," Santana said as she pressed her lips against Brittany's. "It's not the only thing you can do right," Brittany smirked, returning the kiss.

The day at school was long and boring, as it always was. After the final bell, Brittany and Santana met Quinn by her locker. "Ready to have fun Q?" Santana giggled. "Of course," Quinn replied, "The Unholy Trinity knows how to have fun," she winked. "It's so true," Brittany beamed as she linked arms with Santana and Quinn and walked out the door.

Once the girls were back at Santana's, they changed out of their Cheerios uniforms. "As much as I love this uniform, it's so nice to get out of it too," Quinn commented as she packed hers away. "Definitely," Brittany piped up. "I know what you mean," said Santana, "Plus, it was a little cold today. Wanna sit by the fire? I still feel like my tits are gonna drop off!" All three girls cracked up laughing as they headed into the family room to sit by the fire.

"Pizza was totally the way to go," Brittany said as she picked up a slice. "We had to B. Pizza by the fire at San's is like a tradition," Quinn replied. "It's true," smiled Santana, "You can't break tradition!" All three girls giggled as they kept eating the pizza.

The pizza was gone, and the Unholy Trinity sat by the fire, gossiping away like they always did. Santana was getting a little edgy and nervous, and Brittany picked up on it, and kept her eye on Santana. "Be right back girls," Quinn said as she left for the bathroom. "You okay S?" asked Brittany. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous I guess. Q is our best, so I just... Yeah." Brittany smiled, and held her hand, "I know. And whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there to help." Squeezing Brittany's hand, Santana smiled, "When Q gets back, we'll do it?" Brittany nodded. "Love you B." "Love you too S."

While the few minutes that Quinn was gone passed, Brittany and Santana mostly talked about cheerleading. "I swear, if coach makes us do that so called master sue-perific routine one more time, I'm out!" Quinn commented as she walked back into the room. Brittany laughed, nodding her head. "As if Fabray! You love the cheer status too much!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Too true. High school would be hell without Cheerios status!" chuckled Quinn. "You said it!" replied Santana. While Quinn pulled her hair back, Santana's eyes darted around, all nervous until they found shining blue. And Brittany knew what those nervous deep hazel eyes were asking. She smiled, her eyes staring back into Santana's. It was only a split second glance, but it helped calm Santana's nerves enough for her to speak.

"Hey Q," Santana started, interrupting Quinn talking about something that she hadn't been paying attention too, "We need to talk to you about something." Santana had spoken the last part quickly, and Quinn didn't hear her say the first word, "Sure S, what's up?" "I... Umm... Before I go on, you have to promise me that you'll keep this a secret? Please?" Quinn was stunned by Santana's nerves and pleading nature. Nodding her head, Quinn replied, "Of course. I promise I wont say a word." Santana heard nothing, and saw nothing, but honesty and sincerity coming from Quinn. "Thanks," she said, "Sooo, umm, I guess I'll just come out and say it... I'm in love Q."

Quinn watched on as Santana's face adorned a half smile. She could see that Santana had finished, and had more to say. She waited for Santana to speak again. Though the rush of thoughts flying around Santana's head prevented her from talking. Brittany already knew that Santana was dead nervous about telling Quinn. And that Santana wasn't one for talking about the deeper things, like her feelings. And she saw the nerves really coming through. _'It's alright S, I'll finish this for you, like I said I would help..' _Shuffling over to Santana's side, Brittany gently kissed Santana's cheek, and held her hand. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Thank you," she whispered against the skin her face met. "So am I Q. I'm in love. With Santana."

Even though it was now out in the open as such, Santana was still beyond nervous. As much as she had wanted to tell Quinn, the nerves seeped through, and almost poured out in a flood. The silence that followed Brittany's words wasn't awkward at all. But it was full of understanding.

'_Here's me thinking that Santana was almost incapable of those feelings.. Like, she has such a wall up I didn't think anyone could break through. I didn't really see this coming, like the nerves she had. I can totally see why they want to keep it a secret, they're probably scared of what happened to Kurt happening to them. And I don't blame them. To be honest, I kind of wondered if there was something going on with them for a while now... But I didn't say anything coz I thought they were just really close... Brittany has been the only one that has broken through the hard and steely exterior Santana has up. I always thought both of them had some growing up to do... I was so wrong. I missed what was right before my eyes.'_

Without a word, Quinn moved over beside Santana, and hugged both her and Brittany, holding them, "If anyone tries hurting either of you ever when you tell everyone, they'll have me to answer too. I'm so so happy for you both, I really am." Brittany's arms had snaked around so she was hugging both Santana and Quinn. "You're okay with this?" asked Santana. "More than okay, not that it really matters. Now that I think about it though, I wondered if you two had something going on for a while now..." Santana lifted her head, and rolled her eyes, "Smartass. But thank you. I know... I battled with it with for ages. But I couldn't deny it. Especially when Britt Britt said how she felt, and asked me out..." "Way to go Bumblebee! You got in there girlfriiiiiiend!" Quinn seemingly was attempting to be black, but it didn't work. All three girls giggled, "You're too white to say it like that!" Brittany said. "Mmm, damn Q! Plus, hands off! Britts is my girlfriend!" Santana giggled.

"Hey, can I ask you both a question?" Quinn asked as all three girls were getting into their sleeping bags. They were sleeping in front of the fireplace, like they always would when they stayed at Santana's. "No. I won't make out with you!" Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes, and Brittany playfully slapped Santana's arm, "Sanny! Sure Quinn, what was it?" "When did you both, like, know and realise you were in love?" Santana sat up, and smiled.

_They loved each other. Not that anyone knew about it. But they knew they loved each other. A lot. What neither of them had realised yet, was that they were in love._

_It had been cold. And icy. Santana had slipped on the ice outside, walking back to Brittany's. "Sit down San! Rest! I'll go get you a drink, and an ice pack..." Brittany bustled out of the room, and Santana rested back against the couch. 'Fuck I'm so sore. So much for practicing this routine with Britts. But I can watch her at least.'"Here's the ice pack, put it on your ankle and I'll be back again with your hot drink!" Brittany again left the room, leaving Santana to set the ice pack on her ankle._

'_God she's so cute, looking after me. I'm so in love with her...' Santana's thoughts shocked her. 'I just... Am I? Do I? That's stupid... Of course I'm in love with Brittany. How could I not be? How did I not realise it yet? I'm in love with my best friend. My soulmate. I'm in love with Brittany.'_

"_How is it feeling?" Brittany asked as she sat beside Santana, mugs in hand. "Hurts like a bitch... Thank you," Santana replied as she took one of the mugs. Brittany pouted, "Now we can't practice!" "But you can. And I can watch you," Santana winked. Brittany shook her head, giggling, "Make sure you actually pay attention!"_

_After practising for about an hour, Brittany took a break. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Santana as she fixed up the ice pack on her girlfriends ankle. "Ohh Britts, I'm not a cripple silly! I can get stuff ya know!" Brittany smiled, "I know. But when you're in love with someone you always look after them and make sure they're okay. Even if they're a tough and sexy badass." 'She's in love with me too.' Santana's heart exploded as she beamed, "Come here," she opened up her arms, and Brittany melted into the embrace, "You're in love with me?"_

"_I am. I'm in love with you because you're so amazing, and have a heart of gold. You're tough on the outside, but soft and cuddly on the inside. You look after me and protect me. You always listen to what I say, and you don't roll your eyes and call me stupid. Plus, you're so totally hot!" "Can I ask you something else?" Brittany nodded. "When did you know? Like when did you realise?"_

"_I realised when I was in hospital, when I got my appendix out. When we didn't know what was wrong at first, you stayed by my side and didn't leave. You wouldn't leave. And the thought popped into my mind. I think... I think I've always been in love with you. I just didn't realise it until then..." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "You're too perfect." Brittany smiled. "That's part of the reason I'm in love with you too. You always know the most perfect things to say, and how to say them. You can make me smile. You can clam me down when I'm angry. You look after me in more ways than you know. And you're the most stunning person ever. I just feel like an idiot for only just realising it now.. For taking so long to realise..."_

"_Don't feel like an idiot, because you're not. I don't care when you realised it. It doesn't change a thing." "But baby.. I only realised today, like I just said though..." Santana said quietly. "So?" Brittany shrugged, "I just said that I don't care about when." "You really are an angel," Santana smiled. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek, "Takes one to know one."_

"That's really sweet," Quinn said, "I mean it, I am so happy for you both." "Thanks Q," Brittany replied, attempting to hide her yawns. "It means heaps that you're cool. I know I was pretty much shitting it. But this one," Santana gently nudged Brittany, who had fallen asleep, head on Santana's shoulder, "She's my rock." "I can see that. And you're hers. Plus you really get her like no one else does." Santana shrugged, making sure she didn't wake up Brittany, "I can't explain it. I just get her. She's a genius." Santana looked at her girlfriends head on her shoulder, tucking some of Brittany's hair behind her ear, "And I'm gonna join her in sleep. I'm kinda tired.." Santana softly laughed, "Sorry!" "It's fine, don't worry. We should sleep. Early Cheerios practice and all.." Quinn replied. "Night Q." "Night S."

Santana fell asleep easily that night. The weight and nervousness of telling Quinn about her and Brittany, was gone. She felt more at ease. Sure, there was still everyone else to tell. But that was going to come with time. But for now, Santana couldn't ask for any more in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY. I updated. Long story short, Life got in the way. I went on holidays for 3 weeks overseas. Then when I got back, I worked quite a bit. so I didn't get a chance to finish the chapter as quickly as I want to. Then I also got writers block. Sort of. I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how to write it. I think it was coz I was dead tired from work. BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DONE. So I hope this chapter is alright guys and girls :)**

**Please, review if you like. I'm gonna take submissions for things people wanna see in the next chapters. So feel free to leave a suggestion in a review. Or PM me. You can tweet me - iBeMoMo or leave me an ask on Tumblr -xx-pretty-little-unicorn-xx **

**So yeah, if you have something you wanna see coming up, I'll take down the ideas and see what I can do!**

**Till next time xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy sweet hell is this actually an update? I want to thank anyone who has been waiting around for this, you all rock so much! So, I won't ramble too much now, and leave you to read this update. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Midterms had come and gone. The stress of taking them was over. And to celebrate, Brittany and Santana had a movie night. Mollie was having a sleepover, so the girls crashed at Santana's place. Santana had woken up before Brittany, which wasn't unusual. But she didn't move from the position she was in. Santana would never get over, nor get sick of, waking up with Brittany in her arms, and using her shoulder as a pillow.<p>

Resting her head by Brittany's, Santana shut her eyes and smiled. She was in no rush to get up at all. "You don't have to stay in bed because you think I'm asleep," Brittany quietly said, snuggling into her girlfriend even more. "You were awake the whole time?" Brittany nodded her head, not lifting it from the crook of Santana's neck. Santana chuckled softly, kissing Brittany's head, "You're terrible!" "But you love me!" Brittany giggled back. "I really do," replied Santana, "Anything you wanted to do today baby?" Brittany thought for a few moments. While she was thinking, Santana softly played with Brittany's hair, and smiled.

_Brittany and Santana never got many opportunities to be truly alone together. But this night, they got that opportunity when Santana's dad went to work, and her mom to a function. After the movie they were watching had finished, Brittany cuddled up to Santana even more, "This is nice," she mused. Santana let a breath of air escape her lips before answering, "You're totally right Britt Britt, it's the best… Wha-what are you doing?" she laughed softly as Brittany gently nipped and kissed at Santana's shoulder. "Nothing," Brittany giggled as she made her way up Santana's neck. "Sure doesn't feel like nothing.." mumbled Santana as Brittany's lips reached her own._

"_I want to try it again," Brittany said between kisses. Santana wasn't sure what Brittany was talking about, "Try what again?" "You know, when we were away… I want to try do that again.." Santana caught onto what Brittany was saying. Her hand inched over from where it sat on Brittany's hip to where the scars were on her inner thigh, and gently stroked over them, "Baby, are you sure?" "So sure," Brittany replied._

_Santana looked into Brittany's eyes, and smiled. "Anything for you," she whispered, pressing butterfly kisses down Brittany's neck. Brittany danced her fingers up and down Santana's back. As Santana pressed kisses along Brittany's collarbone, and removed the flimsy tank top, the blonde's heart began to race. Not only out of nerves, but anticipation and want. And the latter feelings were by far the strongest. As Santana looked up over her girlfriend's now naked torso, she whispered, "Te amo m_á_s que nada en vida y existencia."_

_Brittany knew what 'Te amo' meant, but the rest was lost on her, and her face must have shown it. Santana crawled back up Brittany's body, "I love you more than life, and anything in existence," while staring deep into the blonde's eyes. Not knowing what to say, Brittany just stared back, and smiled. A small tear escaped, and Santana saw it start to roll down the porcelain cheek. Full lips pressed on the delicate cheek as hands gently tugged at underwear. Brittany lifted her legs, kicking away the flimsy material._

_Santana slowly started kissing down Brittany's neck, and over her chest, her stomach, getting closer to Brittany's centre. Looking down her body, Brittany watched as Santana reached her abdomen, her breathing getting deeper and heart slightly racing as Santana's lips found their way to her scars. Brittany definitely wanted this. She was nervous, but she wanted it more. Brittany's mind was going a million miles a second. Then suddenly, it went blank, her eyes widening, and jaw slacking. Santana had found what she was seeking, and what Brittany had wanted her to find._

_Santana couldn't help but hum as her lips connected with Brittany's core. The taste going into her mouth, and the sensation she was feeling, was all new. And she enjoyed it, a lot. Still having no real idea what felt good, or really how to pleasure her girlfriend in such a way, Santana was playing it all by ear. She let her tongue glide through Brittany's lips, eliciting a small, yet happy, sigh from the blonde. Then, as Santana's tongue hit Brittany's clit, she heard a small whimper escape from above her. Santana's palms were now rested on Brittany's stomach, fingers splayed across the bare skin, as she continued to run her tongue through Brittany's folds. Santana was revelling in the feeling that came when she heard Brittany whimper and moan._

_Brittany had never felt like this before. The rush she felt was something else. Brittany's fingers found their way to Santana's head, tangling deep in her dark locks. Every time Santana's tongue found Brittany's clit, it was like a burst of electric pleasure was coursing through her body. But when it passed over her entrance, Brittany felt like it was torture. It had gotten too much, and when it happened again, a groan escaped Brittany's mouth, "Saaaan!" she let out, frustration in her voice._

_As much as Santana enjoyed taking her time, and savouring the feeling of her tongue pressed against her girlfriend's most intimate place, she couldn't deny Brittany any longer. Or selfishly, herself. With one final lick, Santana pressed the tip of her tongue inside Brittany, instantly moaning at the flood of flavour hitting it. Brittany's hips bucked at the brand new sensation she was feeling, and a loud moan fell past her lips. Santana couldn't help but smirk against her girlfriend's core, and hum as she kept slipping her tongue in and out. Santana felt the muscles in Brittany's stomach tensing up under her hands. And judging by that, the noises she was eliciting, and the way Brittany was clenching around her tongue, Santana knew she was doing something right._

_Brittany was almost mentally kicking herself that she had freaked out the last time they had tried this. The pleasure was like nothing else she had ever felt before. Reaching down, Brittany tangled her fingers in Santana's hair again. Her breathing was getting more jagged, and it felt like her body was on fire. But Brittany did not want Santana to stop the mind-blowing things her tongue was doing._

_And Santana kept doing what she was doing, spurred on by the noises escaping Brittany's mouth, and the way her body was twitching. Brittany sighed in frustration as Santana pulled away for just a moment to catch her breath. The frustration very quickly turned into deep, pleasured moans as Santana's lips wrapped around her swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves._

_Being completely at Santana's mercy was the only way Brittany wanted to be in that moment. She was losing control in the best way possible. Brittany could feel herself creeping closer and closer to exploding. Which she knew would come sooner rather than later as she felt Santana's hand make its way down, and fingers sliding into her core. "I love, Te Amo, forever, my Britt Britt," Santana mumbled, lips still attached to her girlfriends swollen nub, and fingers still inside. And that broke Brittany. She tumbled over the edge, her orgasm hitting harder than ever before. Brittany's whole body was burning, and she only saw stars as Santana helped her ride down from the intense and pleasurable high that had just ripped through her body._

_Brittany's eyes were still closed, and her chest heaving, as Santana slowly crawled back up her body, pressing feather light kisses to the hot skin on Brittany's torso. Lifting her head for a moment, Santana took in the sight beneath her. Brittany looked happy, content. Hair messed up, skin flushed red and glowing. Leaning back down, Santana pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips. Brittany was smiling as her girlfriend pulled away. "Wow…" Brittany whispered as she opened her eyes. To Santana, they were sparkling. And she was the cause. "How do you feel B?" Santana asked quietly, brushing hair back from Brittany's face. Turning on her side, Brittany sighed. She felt amazing. "Loved. Amazing. Special," she hummed in response as she started kissing along Santana's collarbone. "It's because you are that. All of it. And so much more," Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's hand tickling at her stomach, "What are you doing?" "I wanna make you feel good too…" Brittany trailed off as her hand toyed with the hem of Santana's tank top, slowly riding it up._

"_Britt," Santana shook her head and smiled, "You don't have too.." "I know," Brittany interrupted her girlfriend, "But I want too…" she pouted, straddling Santana. Sitting herself up so she was eye to eye with Brittany, "I know you do," Santana said, pecking Brittany's cheek, "But this was for you. I can wait.." Brittany gazed back at Santana, "Okay, but can you do one thing for me?" "Anything, what is it baby?" "Lay with me like this?" Brittany asked as she looked down at her own naked frame. Brittany was going to take Santana's word of waiting, and not try anything. But Brittany just wanted to be as close as she could possibly be to Santana. She definitely liked it when they shared a bed together, but Brittany really liked laying with Santana in their purest form. The feeling of skin on skin. As vulnerable as being in that state could be, Brittany felt safer that ever when like it with Santana._

And that was exactly how they had woken up, embraced in each other, naked and snug under the covers. "I don't know what I want to do.." Brittany replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "That's fine," Santana chuckled, "We've got the whole day to do whatever we want." "Hmmm…" Brittany mused, "Well, for now, laying here like this is pretty awesome." Santana couldn't help but grin at Brittany's comment, "I think so too," she nodded, "So let's see what's on TV," Santana said, reaching over for the remote. After channel surfing for a while, the pair settled on a Friends re-run, and stealing kisses in the ad breaks. During one of which, Santana's mom walked into the bedroom. "No wonder you two never heard me knock!" Consuela laughed, catching the two girls in a lip-lock.

Easily embarrassed, Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder. "I seriously question whether you actually knocked mama," Santana protested. "Oh Santana, just believe you mama," Consuela laughed, "I was just coming to see if you wanted me to make you lunch? Your papi and I were going to go to the shops and buy some supplies for a barbecue." "That would be awesome, mama," Santana replied. "Brittany," Consuela asked, "Did you want to stay for lunch?" Lifting her head up from Santana's shoulder, Brittany nodded, "Yes please, that would be nice. Thank you," she replied, cheeks still red. "Not a problem at all. We'll be back soon," Consuela told the girls, turning to leave the room. "Okay mama," Santana said. "By the way girls," Consuela began to say as she turned back to face them, "Just one thing…" Both Brittany and Santana looked to Consuela curiously. "Yes mama?" asked Santana. "Be thankful I came up here and not Carlos, he would have had a field day with this!" she laughed, picking up a discarded tank top and throwing it at them. Santana and Brittany's jaws both dropped. "I don't care what you two get up to in here, just as long as you're safe!" Consuela said, winking before she left the room, as she chuckled to herself.

Santana turned to Brittany, whose face was again buried in the pillow beside her. Sitting up a little, Santana started to massage Brittany's shoulders. "That was so awkward," Brittany grumbled, "But this feels great," she sighed. "Mama was right thought. If papi was the one that came up, he would still be going at us!" Santana softly laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Brittany's neck. "It's true," Brittany resigned, turning over to face Santana, "I'm glad it was your mama that came in here…" Santana nodded, "We would never live it down. I guess that he probably knows what we ummm… Sometimes get up too…" Brittany squeezed her eyes shut at the mere thought of Carlos knowing they were… Active. "I'm scared one day our parents are going to sit us down and give us a talking too…" Brittany chuckled. "I know, same here. But I guess we can't get each other pregnant, so 'the talk' is kinda irrelevant!" Brittany sat up, "True.. Ohh. And I know what I want to do now," she smiled. "And what would that be?" Santana asked, sitting up and kissing Brittany's cheek. "Shower. With you. Kind of don't want sex hair at lunch, coz your papi would say something!" "You, my beautiful, are a genius, let's go!" Santana said as she took Brittany's hand and got out of bed.

Once showered, Brittany and Santana went and sat outside. It was a nice day. Perfect for the barbecue lunch Santana's parents were going to cook. The pair laid on the grass by each other, listening to music. It really was the perfect day to lounge about. "Prom soon," Brittany smiled, turning to face Santana. "Have you decided on a dress finally?" "I think so," Santana shrugged, "You?" "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I mean it is only three weeks away and all," she chuckled, "Can't wait to see you in your dress." "Neither," nodded Santana, "Have you heard about the after party yet?" "Mmm, it's at the hockey captain guys place…" Brittany replied. "That jerk? Think I'll pass!" said Santana as she sat up, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Glad you think the same," Brittany grinned. "And why is that?" quizzed Santana, an eyebrow cocked. "Coz," started Brittany as she sat up, "I was thinking we could have our own little after party…" "Do go on…" Santana watched Brittany, fully intrigued by her girlfriend's unfolding plan, "How little are we talking?" "Oh, very little. Just us… And maybe we could get a room at that fancy hotel in the main strip in town…" Brittany trailed off. "That sounds more than perfect. Let's do it! Not like anyone we care about will be at the after party anyway!" Nodding at Santana's reply, Brittany leaned in for a kiss, "So glad you like the idea…" she mumbled as their lips connected.

Once Santana's parents returned, Brittany and Santana were given the task of making the salad. It didn't take them too long. So after they were done, Santana and Brittany sat at the kitchen bench, while Consuela fixed up a fruit crumble for later. The conversation was light and airy. "Mama, can I ask you a favour?" Santana asked, "Well, can we ask you a favour?" she added, motioning to herself and Brittany. "And what would that be girls?" questioned Consuela as she shut the refrigerator. "Could we ummm… Borrow your credit card?" Santana awkwardly said. "We'll give you what we spend, they just take credit cards for online bookings is all…" Brittany added.

Consuela was curious, as both girls seemed a little nervous in asking for their favour. "You know you can, that's the deal. You can use it as long as you can pay for it," she smiled, "What are you girls booking?" "Ohh, ummm… A hotel room for after prom…" Santana told. "Yeah, because we're not going to the after party. The hotel we're thinking of is just down the road from where prom is this year, so we'd be safe. And it'll just be us, no real after party of our own…" Brittany tried to explain, going off on a bit of a ramble. "Of course you can," chuckled Consuela, "Carlos and I trust you both, and I know your mom does too Brittany. When you girls are ready to book, go ahead." "Thanks mama," Santana said as she stood up to hug her mom.

Brittany and Santana helped carry plates and utensils and various foods out the barbecue so Carlos could start cooking. While he cooked, Santana and Brittany stood by and they shared some fun banter. Consuela was setting the table, which neither Santana nor Brittany noticed a fifth place being set. And that guest had just arrived. "I'll just get that," Consuela told, as she finished setting the table, then bustled off to answer the door. Turning so she could put a dish of freshly barbecued vegetables on the table, it was then Santana noticed the fifth place setting. "Papi, who else is coming for lunch?" she asked, just as Consuela returned with said guest. "Mom!" Brittany exclaimed, surprised as she saw her mom enter the back decking.

Once settled, the five of them filled up their plates and started lunch. "So why the surprise lunch?" Brittany ask her mom, "I mean this is really cool, but why the surprise?" Brianna shrugged and replied, "We," she indicated to Santana's parents, "Thought it would be nice to have like a families gathering. And last night Consuela called and asked if today would be okay." Brittany couldn't help but blush a little, and grin. It meant a lot to not just her, but Santana too, that their families accepted their relationship with open arms. Under the table, Santana hooked her leg around Brittany's, "Well, we're both happy, it's pretty cool to be able to hang like this," she nodded with a smile.

It was an odd feeling, to be kind of cuddly and… Open in front of their parents. A good one, but it was odd. Brittany and Santana curled up on an armchair in the lounge while their parents fixed up some hot drinks, and got the fruit crumble served up. "So you didn't know your mom was coming?" Santana asked as she tucked Brittany's hair behind her ear. "Nope," replied Brittany with the shake of her head, "It's kinda cool to hang like this though." Pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's temple and sighing, Santana smiled, "It really is."

"That looks good mama," commented Santana as both her and Brittany's parents came into the lounge, tray full of food and drinks. Leaning forward, Brittany picked up a bowl each for herself and Santana. "So I hear you girls want to book a hotel room for after prom…" Brianna trailed off as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah…" replied Brittany, "I was going to ask you tonight if you were okay with it too…" she slightly rambled, nerves peeking in her voice. "It's fine. Pretty sure we can trust you two to not trash the room," Brianna chuckled. "And be safe," Carlos smirked, "If you know what I mean…"

Brittany's eyes bugged, and Santana dropped her spoon in her bowl. Both girls were speechless. Did Carlos just elude to what they thought he did? "Girls, we all know what you might get up to when you're alone, no need to be shy…" Brianna commented. "It's only natural when two people are in love to express that in different ways…" added Consuela. Putting her bowl aside, Brittany brought her knees up and hid her face. Santana groaned, and shook her head, "Guys, really? 'The talk' is kinda irrelevant here… Can we just not…"

"Well, you're right…" Brianna started to explain, before Brittany interrupted her. "Then we don't need to talk about it nope nope!" Brittany said, unfurling her legs and starting to get up. "Sit sweetheart," Consuela asked, "As you mom was about to say, you're right. 'The talk' is pretty irrelevant…" Then why are we sitting here?" Santana whined, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "Because, girls, there are some other things to be mindful of…" Carlos began to explain, "And we thought talking to you both together, all of us here, would be better, so you would have each other there and not just have us bombarding you." "Wait," Brittany looked over to their parents, "You've been planning this for a while?" she asked, voice holding a tone of shock.

Nodding, Brianna answered her daughter's question, "We have. We care about you both." Resigning to defeat, Santana and Brittany looked to each other, sighing in unison. "Go on, let's get this over with," Santana groaned. "We just want to make sure you girls are safe when… Being intimate," Consuela started off. "We are, promise," whined Brittany, "Can we go now?" Neither Brittany nor Santana had ever felt more awkward than they did in that moment. Except maybe when Santana's mother had joked about earlier that morning. Brittany shuddered at the thought of Consuela recounting that mornings encounter. "Girls, just a bit longer, okay?" Carlos asked of them. Santana looked to Brittany, who nodded. Both girls knew and understood that their parents were only being caring and making sure they were informed. It just was rather awkward. "Okay papi, a bit longer," Santana told her father.

Brianna and Consuela smiled at their nervous daughters as Carlos took over 'the talk.' "Girls, it's natural to be nervous when talking about something so personal. But there's no shame in it or need to be shy. You both know you can talk to any of us about anything." "We do, just never thought there would be an inquisition into our sex life," said Brittany, quietly, as she looked down into her lap. "It's not an inquisition sweetheart," Brianna assured. "We just know you both can't really talk to anyone about this stuff, and Carlos can get any material from work if we don't have the answers," nodded Consuela. "That's true…" admitted Santana. Admitting the fact didn't make the current situation any less awkward however. "It's a pretty valid point B…" Looking to Santana with a small smile, Brittany then rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder, and looked to their parents, "This still doesn't make it any less awkward though."

"We know girls," agreed Carlos, "There's never a way that's not awkward to talk about these topics. And none of us have done this before. So it's pretty awkward for us too…" Brittany and Santana, although still feeling awkward about it all, felt slightly more at ease knowing their parents were just as nervous in a way. "Even at work, I've never done a same-sex sex talk… So there's no real guide for me to start with," Carlos chuckled, "But… I guess we just want to make sure you practice proper hygiene, and safe sex practices…" Both girls couldn't help but cringe a little. They were actually about to talk about sex, and kind of about their sex life, with their parents.

"We're definitely safe," Brittany nodded, eyes wide and voice full of nerves. "Y-yeah," Santana added, "We're not gonna try anything stupid and all..." Brianna and Consuela smiled at the clearly nervous – slash – rather uncomfortable daughters. "That may be the case. But what I meant was… Making sure you're both comfortable when doing anything…" "Papi, we trust each other more than words can explain. That's not an issue…" Brittany looked to Santana as she spoke, nodding. It was true, in their relationship there was a mutual trust, so deep and so strong neither could begin to explain. "It's quite beautiful you girls trust each other so deeply like that," Brianna commented, breaking from the topic at hand for a moment. Brittany blushed at her mother's comment, and Santana squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"And proper hygiene is important too…" Carlos jumped right in with. "We shower and stuff every day," commented Brittany. "That's important too, but not quite what we mean sweetheart," explained Consuela. "What do you mean then?" asked Santana. "Well, clean nails are one thing…" Carlos trailed off, "And not sharp or pointy nails, to minimize the risk of.. Ahh… Scratches…" "Yup," Santana said, nodding with slight wide eyes. Brittany sat there speechless, subconsciously snuggling closer to her girlfriend. Rubbing Brittany's arm, Santana looked to their parents, "What's the other stuff?" she asked cautiously, nervous about what else could be spoken of. "The next things kind of go together. Well, they can go together…" Brittany looked over curiously, "What do you mean?" "There's no beating around the bush with this… So I'll get right to it. Oral hygiene and personal hygiene…"

Both Brittany and Santana shifted in the armchair, thinking back just a few hours to what they had done. They weren't ashamed of it. But this was already awkward enough, and there was no way wither wanted to talk about that. "I know it's personal and uncomfortable to talk about, girls. But myself and your mothers want to make sure you're well informed." Swallowing, Brittany nodded, and Santana took a deep breath. "Here's some pamphlets. Have a read, and if you girls have any questions you know where you can come," offered Carlos, as he passed the two nervous and embarrassed girls a few pamphlets. "Is that… Umm, is that all?" Santana stuttered, looking down at the paper in her hands. "Yeah ummm, may we please be excused?" asked Brittany. Nodding, Brianna smiled. "Go on girls," Consuela told them. Brittany and Santana didn't need telling twice. They got up quickly, and headed for Santana's room.

Once in Santana's room, Brittany threw herself on the bed, and buried her face in the pillows. "Can we forget that ever happened?" she groaned. Shutting the door behind her, Santana wandered over to her bed, "Definitely one moment in life I would like to forget," she nodded, laying by Brittany, "I'm just glad there weren't a load of details in that talk…" Brittany shuffled on her side, facing Santana, "I would have surely died or something if that had happened," she told, eyes a little wide. Pulling Brittany into her, Santana kissed her forehead, "Me too. But that wasn't as bad as I had imagined it would be," she admitted. "True," Brittany shrugged, "Could have been worse I guess!"

Santana and Brittany spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and cuddling and kissing. Remembering they could now book their hotel for prom, the girls opened up Santana's laptop and got it sorted. While they were booking it, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Looking up from the screen, "Come in," Santana said. "It's just me girls," Brianna said as she stepped in. "What's up mom?" Brittany asked, also looking up from the laptop screen. "I was just about to leave, and I wanted to see if you were staying the night again or coming home later?" "Staying again, if that's okay?" Brittany said. Smiling, Brianna nodded, "I thought that might be the answer, I'll see you tomorrow then my little DQ." "See you then, bye mom," said Brittany as she got up to hug her mother goodbye. "Bye girls," Brianna said as she left the room.

"Staying again hmmm?" Santana mused as Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, "And what makes you think I'm going to be okay with that?" Smirking, Brittany shrugged, "Because, you're always okay with it. Plus I can totally make it worth your while," she said with a wink. "Oh really now?" Santana challenged, "How will you make it worth my while?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, closing up her laptop and moving it from the bed. Simply nodding, Brittany shifted, climbing onto het girlfriend's lap and straddling her, "Like this," she whispered cheekily, before pressing a trail of kisses from Santana's shoulders, up her neck and to her cheek. "Worth your while yet?" Brittany mumbled, her lips teasing Santana's, arms looped around her shoulders. "Mmmhmm," Santana grinned, hands at Brittany's waist, "Totally worth it. Every time," she mumbled, closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Was that okay? I hope so. So basically I want to apologise for the extreme lack of being updated. I had a lot going on in my life while I was trying to update over a year ago, and life got busy. I was basically working 7 days a week, and just had no time to breathe basically. And a few bumps along the way with work and life just made it had to be creative. I kept going back and forth to my notebook, and I would write a little bit, then lose my muse kinda thing. But then, about 2 weeks ago, I don't know what happened, but I got this compulsion to finish it and had an new idea of how to end the chapter. It's awkward but I kinda think (hope) that works with the content near the end. I've never had that kind of talk myself so I was flying blind writing that. **

**As for the next update. I can't promise it'll be done soon. I can promise it won't take me over a year, however. Though I'm in a better place personally than I was a year ago and all, I'm going to be a bit busy for a while. Working so I have money for concerts I'm going too. And to pay bills and actually be able to have a life. But I have my muse back now, so it's good. I've missed writing, and definitely don't want to leave it so long again kinda thing!**

**Reviews and stuff are welcome. And again, if you've kept this story on your alerts, I thank you so much for sticking around. And to any new readers, hello! :)**


End file.
